First Bad Habit
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: Então Alexis sorriu para as amigas e se aproximou para pegar um também, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi o sorriso discreto que Fred lhe dera.
1. Nota do Autor

Olá! Acho que vou escrever outra fic de HP, mas dessa vez em português mesmo, que tal?

Bom, a minha história é mais ou menos assim: Imagine que os Potter tivessem sobrevivido ao ataque de Voldemort (como? Você saberá no desenrolar da fic) e que eles tiveram uma filha que é um ano mais nova do que o Harry.

Como você acha que as coisas seriam?

O personagem principal não vai ser o Harry e sim sua irmã mais nova.

Bom... Acho que é só isso que eu tenho pra dizer no momento e espero que vocês gostem da fic que dentro de alguns dias será postada, ok?

xoxox

Feeh


	2. O começo

Era um dia comum em Linsey Street: o sol brilhava timidamente, os passarinhos cantavam, as crianças brincavam na rua.

Tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem naquela pequena rua; O senhor Hogan passeava com seus cachorros, a senhora Pease cuidava do jardim, o senhor e senhora Harrison faziam seu c_ooper_ matinal. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

Mas, numa casa em especial, as coisas funcionavam de um jeito diferente.

- Harry, Alexis! Levantem. - Lily Potter gritou do andar de baixo. - Ainda temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal! - E saiu em direção à cozinha.

Harry foi o primeiro a acordar; jogou suas cobertas de lado e olhou pela janela de seu quarto, vendo o lindo e incomum dia que fazia em Londres.

Não que a cidade fosse um horror, mas quando você mora num lugar em que chove 300 dias por ano, você começa a sentir saudades da luz solar, do calor.

O garoto levantou-se, colocou seus óculos que estavam na cabeceira, e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Ao passar pelo quarto da irmã, deu três batidas na porta.

-Alexis, levante! – Disse abrindo a porta. – Beco Diagonal em duas horas.

A garota se mexeu, resmungou algo incompreensível e voltou a dormir.

-Al, esqueceu que hoje vamos nos encontrar com o pessoal? – perguntou se sentando na cama.

-Mas eu estou com sono, Harry. – Reclamou Alexis. – E quem vai encontrar o pessoal é você, só a Gina é minha amiga. – Bufou a mais nova olhando para o irmão.

Harry deu uma risada. Sabia que a irmã não gostava de se levantar cedo, mas o drama que ela estava fazendo era para lá de exagerado.

-Al, larga de bobeira! Você sabe muito bem que a Mione também gosta de você. – disse o menino se levantando da cama. – Agora se apresse, porque suas malas ainda nem estão prontas. – E saiu em direção ao corredor.

Todo final de férias era a mesma coisa: Harry passava a última semana na casa dos Weasleys, mas nesse ano, Alexis decidiu fazer o mesmo, após a insistência da amiga Gina, a mais nova da família Weasley.

A garota se levantou, tirou o malão debaixo da cama e começou a jogar todas as suas coisas dentro dele, até as que sabia que não usaria.

Meia hora depois, ouviu mais duas batidas na porta e viu alguém mergulhar para dentro do quarto.

-Tudo pronto, querida? – James Potter perguntou olhando a mala da filha.

-Quase, pai. – respondeu Alexis se levantando do chão. – Só preciso achar mais uma coisinha, mas tenho certeza que mamãe sabe onde está.

-Então se apresse. Você ainda tem que tomar banho.

A garota saiu do quarto em direção à sala, descendo as escadas.

-Mãe, você sabe onde está o meu sutiã rosa? – gritou do pé da escada.

Mas o que recebeu em resposta, não foi a voz da mãe e, sim, risos abafados e dois pares de olhos olhando para ela.

-Tudo bem com você, Al? – respondeu um dos homens que estava sentado no sofá. Seus olhos castanhos se fixaram na garota, com o rosto todo vermelho, abafando o riso.

-Está no seu quarto, filha. – responde a voz da mãe, vindo da cozinha.

Alexis não conseguia dizer nada, só ficava encarando os dois homens que estavam em sua sala.

-PAI! – gritou a menina.

James veio do andar de cima rindo, provavelmente ouvira tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Por que você não me disse que tio Moony e tio Pads estavam aqui? – perguntou a menina emburrada.

-Ei! Não venha botar a culpa em mim! Eu não sabia que você ia sair gritando pelo seu sutiã rosa! – caçoou o moreno.

Nesse momento, Harry vinha descendo da escada segurando alguma coisa.

-Al, uma carta da Gina pra você. – disse entregando o envelope à irmã.

-Sério, Al, como vai você? – voltou a perguntar Sirius.

Harry, James e Remus não agüentaram de tanto rir. Por mais que Sirius estivesse sendo sincero em relação à pergunta, não podiam deixar de perceber o tom piadista do amigo.

-Vou bem! – respondeu a garota corando furiosamente, tomou a carta da mão do irmão e rumou para o andar superior.

* * *

-Finalmente! Achei que nunca fosse chegar! – uma menina de cabelos vermelhos disse.

-Não sei pra que tanto drama. – respondeu a morena rindo. – Estou apenas alguns minutinhos atrasada.

-Minutinhos? – retrucou a ruiva dando uma risadinha. – Continue dizendo isso para você mesma, amiga. – E então a abraçou. - Como foi de férias?

-A mesma coisa de sempre, exceto por hoje de manhã, quando eu paguei o maior mico da minha vida... – e mudando de assunto, desconversou. – E as suas?

-Ah, sabe como é, né? Aguentar um monte de irmãos não é nada fácil.

As duas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e seguiram por uma rua movimentada.

-Oi, Alexis! – Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry, disse ao ver a mais nova dos Potter. – Oi, Gina. – completou a garota.

- Oi. – responderam as duas em coro.

-E aí, estão prontas para mais um ano em Hogwarts? – perguntou Mione, puxando assunto.

-Acho que sim... – respondeu a morena. – Não sei muito bem o que esperar esse ano.

-É, cada ano acontece algo estranho, né? – completou a ruiva.

-Vocês estão se referindo ao ano passado com o Torneio Tribruxo, é? – perguntou Hermione.

-Também. – deu de ombros Alexis.

-É... Mas pra mim, o pior de todos foi quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta.

-Imagino... deve ter sido horrível pra você, né?

E as três continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, lembrando de tudo que já passaram em Hogwarts.

-Então, as senhoritas vão continuar conversando ou vão se juntar aos demais? – um garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos interrompeu-as.

É claro que Alexis já o vira inúmeras vezes, mas desde o último ano percebera que ele estava diferente. _Deixe de bobeira, Al,_ ela pensava, _isso é apenas coisa da sua cabeça._ Afinal, não havia nada de diferente em Fred Weasley.

-Já vamos. – respondeu Gina ao irmão.

E então as três seguiram o resto do pessoal para comprar tudo o que precisavam para esse próximo ano letivo.

* * *

O dia já ia se transformando em noite quando finalmente chegaram à casa dos Weasley.

-Gina, querida, - chamou a senhora Weasley, uma mulher baixinha e bem gordinha. – acompanhe Alexis e Hermione até o seu quarto.

Gina guiou as amigas até um dos andares superiores e abriu a porta do quarto.

-Só não repara na bagunça, tá? – disse enquanto chutava alguns sapatos do meio do caminho. – Ainda não tive tempo de arrumar.

-Se você visse o meu quarto não estaria assim tão preocupada, irmãzinha. – disse uma voz da porta.

Era a segunda vez que Fred Weasley interrompia o assunto das meninas hoje, e por mais normal que isso possa parecer para quem vive com mais quatro irmãos, Gina já estava começando a achar a atitude do irmão um tanto curiosa, posto que ele nunca se importou muito com as amigas da irmã.

-Acredito. – Respondeu Gina dando uma risada. – Agora se me der licença – E foi se dirigindo à porta para fechá-la.

-Calma, eu só passei aqui pra saber se vocês queriam um desses doces trouxas. – ofereceu o mais velho.

-Claro, por que não? – se adiantou Alexis e quando estava quase pegando um, foi impedida por Hermione e Gina.

-Al, não caia nessa. – Alertou a primeira.

-É. Fred e George estão sempre tentando pregar uma peça em alguém. – Completou a segunda. – Quem sabe o que eles fizeram com esses doces?

Alexis bem conhecia a fama dos gêmeos Weasley, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de pensar que os doces bem lembravam sonhos, ela sempre fora louca por eles.

-Nossa, a gente não fez nada dessa vez, quer ver só? – e então pegou um dos sonhos e comeu-o. – Viram só? – respondeu ainda de boca cheia. – Nada me aconteceu.

Então Alexis sorriu para as amigas e se aproximou para pegar um também, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi o sorriso discreto que Fred lhe dera.


	3. Desafios e descobertas

-Verdade ou desafio? – Hermione perguntou para Alexis.

Depois de terem comido os doces trouxas, as amigas decidiram jogar algo, mas como nada lhes viam à cabeça, Hermione e Alexis decidiram ensinar Gina a jogar verdade ou desafio, e era isso que estavam fazendo há quase duas horas.

-Desafio...? – respondeu Alexis, meio com medo do que iria fazer.

Hermione sorriu de um jeito que poderia por medo até em Voldemort e então disse:

-Eu te desafio a ir até o quarto do Rony, pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade do seu irmão, ir até o quarto dos gêmeos e pregar alguma peça neles.

Gina e Alexis estavam de olhos arregalados; Quando elas iriam imaginar que isso iria acontecer? Hermione sempre fora a mais certa de todos, sempre cumpria as regras e ficava muito brava quando alguém saia da linha. Então por que, por tudo que é mais sagrado, ela iria dar esse desafio a Alexis? Essa era a pergunta que elas estavam tentando responder, mentalmente.

-Você está louca? – Alexis perguntou após o momento de choque. – Se eu respirar perto daquela capa, o Harry me mata! E pregar uma peça em Fred e George? Isso é loucura! – ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

-Al, você vai ter que fazer. – Gina disse após mais alguns momentos de silêncio.

-Tá! – respondeu a morena irritada.

Então, na calada da noite, ela saiu pela porta do quarto e foi andando em direção ao quarto de Rony; O caminho, que nunca havia sido feito por ela, só piorava com a escuridão; Alexis sentia seu coração em um ritmo acelerado, um misto de medo e excitação; Podia sentir seu sangue correndo mais rápido por suas veias; Sentia a adrenalina em seu corpo.

De repente, ela ouviu um barulho vindo do final do corredor. Um barulho muito parecido com passos, pensou ela.

Os passos foram se aproximando, e no desespero de se esconder, Alexis se chocou contra algo alto e forte e caiu no chão. Mas não era duro para ser um móvel, percebeu a garota, então ela olhou para cima e se deparou com dois pares de olhos olhando para ela.

-Ora, mas o que temos aqui, Fred. – disse George, contendo o riso.

-Pois é, George. – respondeu o outro. – O que faz fora do quarto a essa hora da noite?

-Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta para vocês, não poderia? – respondeu Alexis com uma expressão petulante no rosto.

-A garota tem a resposta na ponta da língua. – riu-se George.

Se havia algo que poderia deixar Alexis brava, era quando alguém a tratava como criança, quando alguém a chamava de "garota".

Então, ela se levantou do chão e se virou para sair em direção ao quarto de Gina quando foi impedida por uma mão que se fechou em torno de seu pulso.

-Não achou que poderia voltar ao quarto depois de nos ver andando por aí, certo? – perguntou Fred dando um sorriso maroto.

Alexis os olhou confusa, então, quando deu por si, estava sendo puxada para o andar inferior e então para a cozinha.

-Então, Alexis, o que você estava fazendo fora da cama às 2 da manhã? – George quis saber, sentando-se ao lado da menina.

-Se eu te falasse, teria que te matar. – respondeu, fria.

-Você poderia tentar... – respondeu Fred fazendo pouco caso e sentando ao outro lado da menina.

Alexis bufou. Estavam tentando mantê-la lá. Não queriam que ela voltasse para o quarto e dissesse que os dois também estavam andando pela casa na calada da noite.

-Eu posso até contar pra vocês, - ela começou – mas só se me falarem o que estavam fazendo também.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Não vai acontecer! – exclamou George.

-Então foi um prazer. – respondeu Alexis levantando-se de seu lugar.

-Tá, tá! A gente fala! – Fred disse se entregando o que fez Al se virar para os dois.

-Você está louco, é? – repreendeu o irmão. – Vai se render?

-Ela é só uma criança, George, o que poderia fazer? – retrucou o outro.

Para Alexis aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Chamá-la de criança fora a gota d'água.

-Agora quem não quer dizer nada sou eu! – disse se voltando para a escada. – Boa noite! – e foi em direção ao quarto da amiga.

* * *

As horas passavam lentamente, ouvia-se o barulho dos gnomos de jardim lá fora. Alexis estava deitada já havia algumas horas e ainda não tinha conseguido pegar no sono.

Depois que voltara ao quarto, disse às amigas que não conseguira fazer nada, que ficara com medo.

Qualquer desculpa é melhor, pensara ela.

Não queria admitir que havia sido chamada de criança por alguém que estava começando a despertar seu interesse.

-Alexis? Tá acordada? – ouviu uma voz ao seu lado.

Abriu os olhos assustada e viu que o quarto estava vazio, exceto por uma pessoa, justo quando ela não queria ver ninguém.

-O que você quer? – ela retrucou com a voz embargada, mas não por ter chorado e sim por não ter dormido à noite o que estava a consumindo agora.

-A Sra. Weasley me pediu pra vir te acordar. – respondeu Harry. – Está tudo bem com você?

-Por que não estaria? – respondeu com outra pergunta para não demonstrar que o estado deplorável em que estava.

-Porque Mione me disse que você não dormiu a noite inteira.

-E como _ela_ poderia saber disso? – perguntou a irmã irritada. – Dormiu feito uma pedra.

-Este seu mau humor te entrega. – Harry disse segurando uma risada.

A mais nova rolou os olhos e virou para o outro lado.

-Qual é, Al. – disse o mais velho se sentando na cama. – Não vai me contar mesmo?

-Tem certas coisas que a gente prefere deixar como estão. – retrucou.

-Já disse que eu nunca entendo o que você diz?

-Por que acha que eu só falo assim? – respondeu Alexis com um pouco de humor na voz.

Harry riu. Somente a irmã para se alegrar quando alguém dissesse que não a entendia.

-Mas e aí? Como fica aquela explicação? – disse tentando retomar o assunto.

Alexis bufou. Sabia que não tinha para onde correr. Harry a conhecia melhor do que todos. Melhor do que ela mesma, se bobeasse.

-Ontem à noite, eu, Gina e Hermione estávamos jogando verdade ou desafio... – começou a morena. – E então, eu fui desafiada a pregar uma peça nos gêmeos. – Ela omitira a parte em que tinha que pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade, pois sabia que estaria realmente ferrada se dissesse.

-Uma peça em Fred e George? – Perguntou o garoto rindo. – Isso é loucura.

-Foi o que eu disse à Mione, mas ela nem se importou. – continuou a mais nova. – Então, quando eu saí, encontrei os dois do lado de fora do quarto. Eles me levaram para a cozinha e tentaram me fazer falar o que eu estava fazendo andando pela casa no meio da noite. Eu disse que só diria se eles me falassem o que estavam fazendo acordados tão tarde. Fred concordou, mas então George disse que ele era louco por fazer isso e Fred disse que eu era só uma _criança_ e que não poderia fazer nada. – disparou Alexis.

-Você, realmente, tem que parar de ficar brava sempre que alguém te chama de criança, Al! – disse Harry. – Para eles, você é.

-Mas, Harry, isso não é justo! – reclamou a garota. – Eu já tenho 14 anos.

-Ainda tem 13! – respondeu o irmão. – E eles têm 17.

-13, 14... Tem diferença? Meu aniversário já é mês que vem!

-Al, não sei porque você está se preocupando tanto assim. Padfoot já te chamou assim inúmeras vezes.

-Mas dessa vez é diferente... – respondeu a garota baixinho, somente para que ela ouvisse, mas o irmão estava tão próximo que não pode deixar de escutar.

-Diferente como? – perguntou curioso.

Alexis suspirou:

-Diferente...

-Isso eu já entendi! – respondeu Harry rindo. Então, ao olhar para a cara da irmã, conseguiu entender o que ela havia dito. – Al, você não gosta dele, gosta? – perguntou assustado.

A mais nova apenas concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

_Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem reviews!_

**Bet97****: **Aqui está o capítulo 2. Desculpa pela demora. E, verdade, mas ainda vai ter muita história esse sitia rosa... rsrs

**Mah Judd Weasley: **Continuo! Rsrs Pode deixar!


	4. O Embarque

Harry não dizia nada. Ficou lá, parado em choque. Nunca poderia imaginar que a irmã pudesse gostar de alguém. Claro, sabia que ela era uma garota, mas nunca pensou que isso iria acontecer tão cedo.

-Harry? – Chamou Alexis. – Diz alguma coisa! Você está me assustando com esse olhar.

-Você só pode estar brincando! – ele disse com uma gargalhada. Pelo visto, o choque passara.

-Quem dera estivesse... – ela sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para o irmão poder escutá-la.

-Al... – ele começou. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Apenas não diga nada. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça. – Pra ninguém.

Harry sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, pequena. – ele disse abraçando-a. – Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.

* * *

O dia do embarque havia chegado.

Todos estavam empolgados com a volta à Hogwarts.

-Não se preocupe, Al! – disse Lily, que apareceu na estação para se despedir dos filhos com o marido. – Vai dar tudo certo, tá?

-Eu to bem, mãe. – respondeu a menina achando graça da mãe.

-Ah, minha filhinha já está indo para o quarto ano. Ah James! – e virou-se para o marido.

-Ruivinha, relaxe. – disse James dando risada. – Ela estará bem. – completou consolando a esposa. – E Harry também! – ele completou ao ver a mulher abrindo a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, hein? – respondeu a ruiva descontrolando-se.

-Eles estarão em Hogwarts! Acho que isso já é motivo o suficiente. – disso com um riso. – E você sabe que ele estará lá. – completou com um ar misterioso.

-Quem vai estar lá? – perguntaram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

-Você não contou para eles? – Lily retorquiu o marido.

-Ah, eu quero fazer uma surpresa. – respondeu James.

-Pai, quem vai estar lá? – perguntou Harry mal se agüentando de tanta curiosidade.

-Você vai descobrir quando chegar à escola.

-Mas, pai... – começou Alexis

-Sem "mas" – interrompeu–a Lily – Quando chegarem lá vocês vão descobrir, agora vão, se não vão perder o trem.

Os dois embarcaram seguidos de seus amigos.

-De quem será que eles estão falando? – perguntou Harry para a irmã. Verdade seja dita, James e Lily nunca escondiam nada deles.

-Não faço a mínima idéia – respondeu a mais nova.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Ron perguntou pegando a conversa dos irmãos no ar.

-Alguém novo vai estar em Hogwarts esse ano. – Harry respondeu.

-Bom, acho que já sabemos para qual cargo, certo? – Hermione disse se juntando aos demais.

-É, acho que sim – Alexis respondeu.

-Ron, vamos, temos que ir receber as instruções de monitores. – disse Hermione apressada.

-Já to indo, já to indo. – respondeu o menino de mal grado, fez uma cara de "me salve dessa louca" para Harry e então desapareceu pelo corredor.

-Acho que devemos procurar uma cabine antes que todas lotem. – Disse Gina, que até o momento tinha permanecido calada.

-Você tem razão. – disse Harry e tomou a dianteira na busca por uma cabine vazia.

Alexis, no entanto, notou o olhar da amiga para o irmão.

-Já entendi tudo! – exclamou para si mesma, assustando Gina.

-Entendeu tudo o que? – perguntou a ruiva sem entender nada.

-Você gosta do Harry! – exclamou exaltada.

-Shiiii! – fez a outra. – Fale baixo, sua louca!

Alexis não conseguia parar de rir da cara que a amiga fez.

-Gina, relaxa! – disse após se controlar. – Ele nem escutou!

-Mesmo assim! – respondeu Gina, corando. – Outras pessoas podem ouvir.

-Desculpa! – respondeu a morena segurando o riso. – Então, me diz, quando foi que isso aconteceu?

-Pra quem se julga ser a minha melhor amiga, até que você demorou pra se tocar, hein? – disse Gina rindo.

-É que ultimamente eu tenho me preocupado com outras coisas...

-É... Eu percebi isso. – respondeu a outra com um ar misterioso. – E eu sei o que se passa com você, viu, senhorita?

Alexis gelou. Não pensou que a amiga poderia perceber seus sentimentos por Fred assim tão rápido.

-E o que se passa comigo? – perguntou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Eu não sou a única que estou afim do irmão mais velho da minha melhor amiga, sou? – perguntou Gina em um tom desafiador.

-Eu não faço idéia do que você esteja falando. – respondeu Alexis, com as pernas bambas.

-Ah, por favor, Al! – disse Gina voltando a andar e procurar por Harry e uma cabine vazia. – Ao contrário de você, eu sou bem perceptiva. – E ao ver a cara de preocupação da amiga, completou. – Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

-Que bom. – Alexis suspirou aliviada. – Só você e Harry sabem disso, ok?

-Harry sabe? – perguntou a ruiva espantada. – E o que ele achou disso?

-Bom, primeiramente ele ficou em choque, mas depois ele entendeu.

-Nossa, que bom, digo, eles são melhores amigos...

-Ah, Gina, Harry e Fred nem são melhores amigos... – começou Alexis.

-Desculpe, Fred? – perguntou a amiga assustada. – Eu estava falando de Ron.

-Ron? – retrucou Alexis – O que ele tem há ver com isso?

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos e então perceberam que haviam confundido tudo.

-Você achou que eu estou a fim do Ron? – perguntou Alexis, incrédula.

-Você está a fim do Fred? – perguntou Gina ao mesmo tempo, espantada. – Isso é um caso totalmente diferente.

-E eu não sei disso? – retrucou Alexis. – Se fosse Ron acho que seria bem mais simples...

-É... Ele é só um ano mais velho do que você.

-Você também vai começar com esse negócio de idade? – Alexis parou no corredor e se virou para a amiga. – Parece Harry.

-Deve ser porque nós dois nos preocupamos com você? – perguntou Gina retoricamente.

-Blá, blá, blá. – respondeu a morena com um sorriso no rosto. – Não se preocupe, Gina. Eu sei que não tenho chance alguma, afinal sou 3 anos mais nova que ele.

-Bom, se esse for o único motivo que o impede, ele é um idiota. – respondeu Gina.

As duas riram e seguiram seu caminho até alguma cabine em que Harry se encontrava.

-Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou o garoto quando as duas meninas entraram.

-Estávamos conversando – Alexis respondeu dando de ombros.

-Sobre...? – incentivou Harry.

-Coisas de garotas. – respondeu Gina.

* * *

A viagem continuou ininterrupta até que Hermione e Ron entraram na cabine.

-Cara, que fome! – disse Ron procurando por algo para comer ao seu redor. A moça do carrinho de comida havia acabado de passar, então a cabine estava cheia de guloseimas.

-Até que um sonho agora seria bom... – comentou Alexis.

Gina olhou para a amiga e segurou o riso. Lembra-se do dia em que Fred oferecera o doce à amiga.

-Algum problema, Gina? – perguntou Ron

-Não, não. – respondeu a menina mais do que rapidamente. – Problema algum.

De repente (n/a: não mais que de repente... Ignorem a autora intrometida) a porta se abriu e mais duas pessoas mergulharam para dentro.

-Como vão? – perguntou George.

-Bem... – respondeu Alexis de qualquer jeito. Ainda não perdoara os gêmeos pelo jeito que a haviam tratado naquela noite.

-Será que alguém está meio nervosa? – Fred disse rindo.

Alexis o olhou com um olhar fulminante.

-Com licença. – disse ao se levantar.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou Harry, dando olhares discretos de Fred para irmã.

-Dar uma voltinha... – respondeu a menina dando de ombros.

Alexis percebeu o olhar preocupado de Harry e Gina, mas simplesmente os ignorou e saiu pelos corredores, agora vazios, do trem.

Passou por um vagão, e mais outro e mais outro. Já estava chegando ao quarto vagão quando sentiu alguém segurar em seu pulso. Olhou para trás e teve uma grande surpresa.

-Posso conversar com você? – Era Fred.

A garota o olhou assustada, confusa. Não tinha nada para falar com ele.

-Claro. – ela respondeu fingindo um sorriso.

Eles andaram procurando um vagão vazio e, por incrível que pareça, acharam.

-Que foi? – perguntou a menina curiosa.

-Queria te pedir desculpas por aquele dia na cozinha... Em que eu te chamei de criança... – disse o rapaz sem jeito.

-Ah... – disse a garota, também sem jeito.

-Um dia desses Gina comentou que você não gosta de ser chamada de criança... E então eu me toquei porque você saiu da cozinha tão brava. – Ele parecia... Estranho. Como se estivesse nervoso, envergonhado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Não se preocupe. – respondeu Alexis. – Eu tenho uma pequena tendência a exagerar... Acho que herdei isso do meu pai... – Completou com um riso.

-Grande James Potter. – disse o menino todo sonhador. – Imagino... Se eu tivesse freqüentado Hogwarts quando ele estava lá, será que ele me deixaria ser um dos Marotos?

-Somente elite pode fazer parte dos Marotos, me desculpe. – respondeu Alexis segurando o riso.

-Está insinuando que as minhas pegadinhas não boas o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos Marotos? – perguntou o menino com um falso tom de desafio.

-Estou! – disse Alexis, olhando-o com um falso olhar de desdém.

-Agora você vai ver só! – exclamou indo pra cima da menina.

-Fred? – sua expressão passou do riso para medo em segundos. – O que você vai fazer? – sem resposta. – Fred, você está me assustando. Se você não parar eu vou...

Mas ela nunca conseguiu terminar de dizer, pois nesse exato momento Fred avançou até ela e começou a fazer cócegas na mais nova.

Ela ria, contorcia-se e gritava.

-Fred... Pa... Pa... Para! – ela conseguiu dizer entre risadas. O ar já escapava de seus pulmões.

-Só se você disser que eu sou bom o suficiente para ser um Maroto! – exclamou ele, divertindo-se.

-NUNCA! – gritou a menina, o que só fez com que as cócegas aumentassem.

-Vai dizer? – Fred perguntou em tom de desafio. – Porque eu posso continuar aqui até chegarmos Hogwarts, o que acha?

As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Alexis; Ela não conseguia parar de rir, não conseguia falar e já estava quase perdendo o fôlego.

-Eu... Eu... Falo! – disse ela por fim.

Fred parou de torturar a menina, mas ainda continuou prendendo-a entre o banco e si mesmo, apenas por precaução, segundo ele.

Alexis respirou fundo, recuperou o fôlego e disse rapidamente:

-Vocêébom o suficiente para serumMaroto!

-O que? Eu não entendi nada! – disse o ruivo rindo. – Diga mais pausadamente, Al.

A menina bufou.

-Você é bom o suficiente para ser um Maroto.

-Está vendo? – ele disse com um sorriso. – Não foi tão difícil assim, foi?

-Aí você já está chegando ao extremo da sua sorte, Weasley!

-Como se eu tivesse medo de você, Potter. – respondeu o mais velho se aproximando mais da menina.

-Pois deveria! – retrucou Alexis chagando um pouco mais perto.

-Então acho que vou correr o risco. – disse Fred por fim e, sem aviso nenhum, fechou a distância entre seus lábios.

* * *

_Odeio ter que terminar aqui (not!), mas é preciso... rsrsrs_

_Então, que tal o capítulo 3? Gostaram? Então deixem reviews!^^_

**Bet97:** Então, está aí o que o Harry disse... rsrs Espero que goste deste.


	5. Novo Quadro de Professores

_-Aí você já está chegando ao extremo da sua sorte, Weasley!_

_-Como se eu tivesse medo de você, Potter. – respondeu o mais velho se aproximando mais da menina._

_-Pois deveria! – retrucou Alexis chagando um pouco mais perto._

_-Então acho que vou correr o risco. – disse Fred por fim e, sem aviso nenhum, fechou a distância entre seus lábios._

* * *

Isto era algo que Alexis nunca imaginou que aconteceria. Lá estava ela, sendo beijada por Fred Weasley.

-Desculpe. – alguém disse abrindo a porta da cabine. Os dois se separaram rapidamente e ambos passaram a encarar seus pés.

-Sem problemas. – Disse Alexis para quem quer que fosse a pessoa da porta. – Eu já vou indo. – então ficou em pé e saiu de lá como se fosse um raio, sem olhar para trás, com os pensamentos à mil.

Acabara de ser beijada por Fred, pelo irmão de sua melhor amiga. As coisas estavam confusas na cabeça da menina.

-Al, está tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione com um ar preocupado.

-Claro, claro. – respondeu Alexis após despertar de seus pensamentos.

-Estou te chamando faz um minuto. O que faz andando pelos corredores sozinha?

-Ah, eu estava dando uma volta, lembra-se? – perguntou a menina tendo em mente que Hermione estava na cabine com ela quando ela saiu de lá e dissera que ia dar uma volta.

-Sim, isso eu me lembro. – começou a outra. – Mas você ficou bastante tempo fora, todo mundo estava preocupado.

-Ah... – fora tudo que ela conseguira dizer.

-É melhor você voltar agora e se arrumar. Logo estaremos em Hogwarts.

-Tá. – e dito isso, foi em direção à cabine dos amigos.

* * *

-Estava preocupa com você. – Gina disse logo que Alexis entrou, mal dando espaço para a menina.

-Não precisava. – respondeu a morena dando de ombros.

-Onde foi que você se meteu, hein? – perguntou o irmão sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Por aí... – respondeu vagamente.

-O que aconteceu com você, hein? – perguntou a amiga assustada com a reação de Alexis.

-Vamos deixar de lado. – disse olhando para fora da janela. – Parece que a noite hoje vai ser mais fria, né?

* * *

Com o cair da noite, o expresso foi se aproximando mais da estação de Hogsmead.

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, e foi parando aos poucos.

-Vamos? – Harry perguntou se levantando.

-É, acho melhor mesmo. – Alexis disse meio distante.

Ao descerem, notaram algo estranho; Não era Hagrid quem estava lá para chamar os alunos do primeiro ano. Era a professora substituta de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Grubbly-Plank.

-O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou num sussurro para a irmã.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu a mais nova. – Eu estava esperando ver Hagrid.

-É, eu também.

Passado o choque de não encontrar seu amigo meio gigante, os três continuaram em direção as carruagens que levavam os alunos dos outros anos.

-O que é aquilo? – Harry perguntou apontando para algum lugar na frente da carruagem.

-O que é o que? – Rony perguntou chegando junto dos amigos.

-Aquele cavalo estranho ali!

-Cara, do que você está falando? – Rony perguntou, confuso. Não via nada onde Harry apontava.

Harry puxou-o para o lugar onde estava.

-Ali!

Rony olhou discretamente para Hermione e Alexis. Continuava não vendo nada.

-Vocês não vêem? – Harry perguntou incomodado. Como era possível ver algo que não estava ali?

-Não se preocupe, eu também vejo. – Uma menina de cabelos loiros disse de dentro da carruagem.

Ninguém havia notado sua presença ainda, mas logo após dizer isso, todos voltaram seus olhares para ela.

-Olá, Luna. – Disseram Alexis e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

-Olá. – respondeu a menina com um ar divertido e então virou-se para Harry. – Eu também vejo. São Trestálios. - Alexis apertou os olhos. Nunca ouvira falar de tal animal. – Somente quem viu a morte consegue vê-los.

Foi então que todos sentiram uma tensão no ar.

-Acho que a gente deveria subir na carruagem agora. – Hermione disse cortando o silêncio.

Dito e feito. Subiram na carruagem e seguiram até Hogwarts sem trocar uma só palavra.

* * *

Todos entraram no Salão Principal, que se encontrava com a mesma decoração de sempre, e foram para seus respectivos lugares.

-Quem é aquela? – Alexis perguntou apontando para uma mulher com cara de sapo, que trazia uma expressão de meiguice.

-Dolores Umbridge – respondeu Hermione por cima da mesa. – Ela trabalha no ministério.

-Deve ser a nova professora de Defesa. – Rony disse.

-Mas eu não entendo. Meu pai disse "ele" não "ela". – Alexis disse confusa.

-Talvez ele tenha se confundido. – Hermione tentou.

-Não, tem mais alguém aqui. – Harry disse logo depois que as portas se abriram e os novatos entraram, não sendo liderados por McGonagall.

-O que Filch está fazendo? – Gina perguntou vendo o zelador conduzir os novos alunos.

-Ele vai assustá-los. – Disse Fred com um ar divertido.

Alexis olhou para ele pela primeira vez desde o incidente no trem e ambos desviaram o olhar imediatamente.

-Olhem, Dumbledore está se levantando. – Alexis disse seguindo os passos do diretor com os olhos.

-Será que ele que vai dizer os nomes dos alunos esse ano? – Rony perguntou, mas nem teve tempo de ouvir uma resposta de algum dos amigos, porque Dumbledore começara a ditar os nomes dos novatos.

Ninguém entendia o que acontecera com McGonagall.

Quando o último nome fora dito, Filch retirou o banquinho com o Chapéu Seletor e Dumbledore começou a falar novamente:

-Antes de começarmos o nosso magnífico banquete, peço uns minutos de sua atenção para alguns avisos. Para que os alunos do primeiro ano saibam: é estritamente proibida a entrada na Floresta Proibida... Acho que alguns sabem disso por conta própria. – Harry, Hermione e Rony sorriram entre si.

-O Sr. Flich me pediu para avisá-los, pela quadricentésima, sexagésima segunda vez segundo ele, de que não é permitida a prática de mágica nos corredores, nem outras tantas coisas que podem ser lidas na lista afixada na porta da sala dele. – Alexis rolou os olhos. Se pelo menos alguém perdesse o tempo lendo aquilo, ela azararia ela mesma.

-Houve três mudanças em nosso corpo docente: A Profª Grubbly-Plank retomará as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; Também estamos recebendo a Profª Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas; E por último...

Dumbledore para de falar ao perceber que fora interrompido pela Profª Umbridge.

-Obrigada, diretor. – disse ela sorrindo – pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

Alexis olhou para Gina e fingiu, discretamente, estar se asfixiando.

Gina riu baixinho.

-Estou muito feliz de voltar a Hogwarts e ver esses rostinhos felizes voltados para mim.

Harry e Alexis trocaram olhares assustados. Primeiramente, ninguém nunca havia interrompido Dumbledore e segundo, ninguém estava com um rosto feliz.

-Estou ansiosa para conhecê-los e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

Nessa parte, Alexis deixou de escutar o que a mulher dizia.

Como alguém podia ser tão cheio de si?

A menina olhava para todos os lados, apenas pensando em como sentira falta daquele lugar durante as férias.

Algum tempo depois, ela não sabia dizer quanto exatamente, ela ouviu uns poucos aplausos e viu que Dolores Umbridge tinha se sentado.

-O que foi que ela disse? – perguntou para Gina antes que Dumbledore pudesse voltar a falar.

-Nada de interessante. – respondeu a amiga com um sorriso no rosto.

-Que tal "o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado"? Ou então "cortando sempre que encontrarmos práticas que devem ser proibidas"? – Hermione disse se intrometendo na conversa.

-E o que isso significa? – Perguntou Rony sem paciência.

-Que o Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts.

Os quatro arregalaram os olhos assustados, mas não puderam dizer muita coisa, pois nesse momento Dumbledore voltara a falar.

-Muito obrigado, Profª, foi um discurso muito esclarecedor. – Disse cumprimentando a bruxa. – Agora, como eu ia dizendo, temos mais uma mudança no quadro de professores esse ano. – ele fez uma pausa. – Como puderam ver, a Profª Minerva McGonagall não se encontra conosco e isso se dá ao fato de que ela está, como diriam os trouxas, em licença sabática.

-O que é isso? – Rony perguntou num sussurro.

-É a licença por 01 semestre que pode ser concedida ao docente a cada 06 anos de efetivo exercício, para que possa desenvolver, em outra instituição de ensino ou pesquisa, projetos de ensino, pesquisa e/ou extensão vinculado à sua área de conhecimento. – Hermione respondeu.

-Mas – Dumbledore continuou. – a licença da Profª McGonagall é de duração de um ano. Para isso, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês, o professor de Transfiguração desse ano: – A porta do lado da mesa dos professores se abriu e de lá saiu um homem. – O Prof. Sirius Black.

-O que? – Harry e Alexis disseram ao mesmo tempo, ambos espantados.

* * *

_Então, o que acharam deste? Reviews?_

**Bet97:** É RonMione sim. Que bom que gostou. Espero que goste deste também!


	6. Primeiro Dia de Aula

_-Mas – Dumbledore continuou. – a licença da Profª McGonagall é de duração de um ano. Para isso, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês, o professor de Transfiguração desse ano: – A porta do lado da mesa dos professores se abriu e de lá saiu um homem. – O Prof. Sirius Black._

_-O que? – Harry e Alexis disseram ao mesmo tempo, ambos espantados._

_

* * *

_

-Fico feliz de ver que temos alunos entusiasmados com a notícia. – Dumbledore disse olhando para os irmãos Potters e dando uma risadinha.

Alexis se encolheu no banco e fingiu estar muito ocupada com a sua unha, enquanto Harry dava uma risada.

-Agora já sabemos o que o seu pai quis dizer. – Gina disse reprimindo uma risada.

-Ele disse que queria fazer uma surpresa. - Alexis começou – Achei que surpresas fossem coisas boas.

-Qual é, Al! É só Padfoot. – Harry disse se virando para irmã.

-Acho que você não se lembra do mico que eu paguei na frente dele semana passada... – disse ao irmão com o rosto corado.

-Acho que ele já até se esqueceu disso. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. – A propósito, foi você quem saiu gritando pela casa.

-Eu não tinha idéia de que ele estaria lá, ok? – respondeu a menina irritada.

-Acho melhor a gente mudar de assunto, certo? – Hermione disse, tentando fazer os irmãos pararem de brigar.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou muito rápido na opinião dos alunos.

Para Alexis, aquele era o dia perfeito para ficar na cama até tarde; A chuva caia com força lá fora e estava bem frio.

-Ah, eu não acredito que já seja o primeiro dia de aula. – Gina disse chegando à Sala Comunal.

-Isso não é a pior parte de tudo. – Alexis disse logo atrás dela.

-Você vai esquecer esse negócio de que Sirius é o novo professor logo? Eu não agüento mais você falando isso! – Gina disse já se irritando com a amiga – Até parece que você não gosta dele!

-Eu gosto! – Alexis respondeu imediatamente – Mas você gostaria de ter o seu tio como professor?

-Entendo o seu ponto agora. – Gina completou com uma risada. – Mas qual foi o mico que você passou na frente dele? – perguntou curiosa.

-Eu nem quero falar sobre isso, ok? – respondeu Alexis olhando para os lados e vendo que a Sala Comunal ainda estava bem cheia. – Quem sabe mais tarde, tá?

Então as duas saíram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e foram andando lentamente até o Salão Principal.

-Bom dia! – disseram ao mesmo tempo para Harry, Hermione e Rony que já se encontravam lá.

-Bom dia. – responderam os três em união.

-Al, eu peguei os seus horários pra você. – Harry disse passando para irmã um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Obrigada. – respondeu a mais nova com um sorriso.

-Qual é a nossa primeira aula, Al? – Gina quis saber ao se sentar próxima aos irmãos.

-Me deixe dar uma olhada. – Respondeu a morena olhando para o papel em suas mãos, mas nesse instante ela tinha uma cara de desespero. – NÃO!

-O que? É muito ruim? – a ruiva quis saber.

Alexis olhou para ela e passou o pergaminho.

-Al, é só Transfiguração! – Gina respondeu rolando os olhos. – Não me importa o mico que você passou na frente de Sirius, pode parar de graça, ok?

-Contanto que ele nem comente comigo na frente de ninguém, eu paro. – respondeu a menina.

-Mas você ainda está com essa frescura? – perguntou Harry com um olhar reprovador para a irmã.

-Sem comentários, ok? – respondeu.

-Nossa, mas o que foi que aconteceu pra você estar nessa neura toda? – perguntou Hermione que ainda não entendia nada.

-Ah, é que no dia que a gente foi pro Beco Diagonal, ela saiu pela casa gritando pelo su...

-Cala boca, Harry! – interrompeu a irmã, corando furiosamente.

Harry segurou a risada.

-Foi mal, eu me esqueci que não era pra comentar! – disse olhando para os amigos como quem diz "mais tarde eu te conto"

-Ah, isso não é justo, eu estou aqui morrendo de curiosidade! – Gina reclamou.

-Eu já disse que vou te contar depois, quando não tiver ninguém por perto.

E nesse momento o sinal bateu, sinalizando o início das aulas.

-Vamos! – Alexis disse, puxando Gina pelo braço.

-Pra quem quer evitar ver o próprio tio, está muito apressada pra aula dele, não acha?

-Você acordou cheia de gracinha hoje, não foi?

-Eu tento. – respondeu a ruiva dando de ombros.

As duas foram correndo pelos corredores da escola, até chegarem à sala de Transfiguração.

-Vocês conhecem o novo professor? – Colin Creevey perguntou para as meninas.

-Mais do que eu gostaria. – respondeu Alexis.

-De novo, Al? – Gina perguntou ainda mais irritada.

-Desculpa, é força do hábito. Ele está sempre me provocando!

-É, mas agora ele está como o seu professor, você vai ter que demonstrar respeito.

-Ainda não tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

Sirius vinha vindo pelo corredor e se aproximou da sala.

-Bom dia. – disse ele aos alunos.

-Bom dia, professor. – responderam os alunos.

Sirius fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

-Sempre detestei essas formalidades! – disse entrando na sala. – Que tal me chamarem só de Sirius?

Os alunos olharam entre si. Nunca tinham ouvido falar de tal coisa.

-Então, todo mundo de acordo? – perguntou Sirius olhando de um jeito engraçado para os alunos.

-Sim, profe... Sirius. – corrigiram os alunos na hora.

Sirius de uma risada.

-Ótimo! – deu uma olhada pela sala. – Que bom pegar essa sala logo no primeiro período, no primeiro dia de aula, não acha Alexis? – perguntou parando o olhar sobre a garota. – Sentiu minha falta? – completou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Ôôô. – disse a menina rolando os olhos.

Gina, ao lado da amiga, se segurava para não rir.

-Está vendo, Gina? – perguntou Sirius olhando de repente para a ruiva. – Ela não demonstra, mas me ama.

Gina soltou uma risada gostosa, enquanto o restante dos alunos não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Estou vendo que a maioria de vocês não está entendendo. – Sirius começou – Mas é que eu conheço Alexis há muito tempo – e olhando para a menina completou: - Quanto tempo mesmo?

-Desde quando eu nasci? – respondeu a menina retoricamente.

-Exato! – Sirius concordou. – Mas não pensem que eu irei privilegiá-la por isso. Muito pelo contrário, irei exigir mais dela. – voltou-se para sua mesa – Então, vamos logo ao que interessa...

* * *

Esta estava sendo uma das melhores aulas de Transfiguração, na opinião de Alexis. Nunca esta aula seria tão divertida se fosse com a McGonagall, a garota pensara.

Mais cedo do que os alunos gostariam, o sinal tocou.

-Ok! – Sirius disse. – Eu quero aquele relatório para próxima sexta.

Os alunos foram saindo, mas, ao contrário de todos, Alexis foi até Sirius.

-Até que foi uma boa aula, Pads. – disse a garota com um sorriso.

-É? – perguntou o moreno esperançoso e ao ver Alexis concordando abriu um sorriso. – Que bom!

-O grande Sirius Black estava nervoso? – Alexis perguntou intrigada.

-Não vai sair espalhando, hein? – ele respondeu rindo.

A morena deu as costas e começou a sair da sala quando o tio voltou a chamá-la, e com uma risada disse:

-Al, achou o seu sutiã rosa?

O que nenhum dos dois haviam percebido foi que os alunos da próxima aula estavam entrando. E entre eles estava Fred Weasley, que olhou para a menina com um sorriso.

-Sutiã rosa, Al? – perguntou tentando fazer graça.

Alexis lançou um olhar mortal a Sirius e saiu correndo da sala, corando mais do que havia até hoje.

* * *

-Por que você demorou tanto? – Gina perguntou quando Alexis entrou na aula de Feitiços.

-Lembra quando eu disse que passei o maior mico da minha vida uma semana antes das aulas começarem? – Gina acenou com a cabeça – Esquece! Acabei de pagar o maior mico! – e então contou tudo à amiga, enquanto treinava os Feitiços passados.

-Ele escutou? – Gina perguntou após ouvir a história toda, de olhos arregalados.

-Escutou!

-E será que mais alguém ouviu também?

-Acho que não! Ele era o único que estava rindo.

Gina não aguentou e também caiu na gargalhada.

-Para com isso! – Alexis disse ficando brava.

-Me desculpe, mas você tem que concordar que foi muito engraçado.

-Não foi, não!

* * *

O resto da manhã passou sem mais nenhum incidente e logo a hora do almoço chegou.

-Ah, finalmente! Eu não aguentava mais! – Gina disse se dirigindo ao Salão Principal.

-Eu sei muito bem o que você quer dizer. – Alexis disse com uma risada.

As duas foram até seus lugares habituais (junto com Harry, Rony e Hermione) e sentaram-se.

-Então, ouvi que alguém pagou um mico maior ainda hoje. – Harry disse rindo para a irmã.

Alexis, que tomava suco de abóbora, engasgou-se, fazendo com que os outros quatro dessem gargalhadas.

-Eu não acredito que ele te contou isso. – Disse a menina depois que se recuperou.

-Relaxa, foi só pra gente! – Hermione disse, tentando acalmar a menina.

-Qual é, Al! – começou Harry. – Você sabe que ele é assim!

-O pior foi que ele falou na frente da outra sala.

-Da outra sala ou de uma pessoa da outra sala? – Harry perguntou, provocando a irmã, que mandou-lhe um olhar mortal. – Desculpe.

* * *

_Então, eu estava meio sem inspiração pra escrever esse, então eu acho que não ficou assim tão bom, mas sei lá! Me digam o que vocês acharam, ok? E quem tiver alguma sugestão, é só me dizer, tá? Beijos!_

**Bet97****: **haha... Eu fiquei imaginando o mesmo enquanto escrevia! Espero que goste deste também. Beijos.

**Mah Judd Weasley****: **Ok, amiga, tell me something I don't know. Rsrs. Desta vez eu não pude te mostrar antes de postar… =[

**Shade W: **Ah, adoro leitora nova... rsrs. Eu também acho que eles são os melhores! Rsrs Espero que goste deste cap.


	7. O Presente de Aniversário

_-Eu não acredito que ele te contou isso. – Disse a menina depois que se recuperou._

_-Relaxa, foi só pra gente! – Hermione disse, tentando acalmar a menina._

_-Qual é, Al! – começou Harry. – Você sabe que ele é assim!_

_-O pior foi que ele falou na frente da outra sala._

_-Da outra sala ou de uma pessoa da outra sala? – Harry perguntou, provocando a irmã, que mandou-lhe um olhar mortal. – Desculpe. _

* * *

-Aniversário, aniversário, aniversário... – Alexis cantarolava enquanto descia as escadas indo em direção à Sala Comunal.

-Dá pra parar? Acho que até o pessoal lá da Sonserina já ouviu que é seu aniversário! – Gina veio reclamando logo atrás.

-Desculpa, mas eu estou feliz. – respondeu a morena com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Al! – Harry disse indo em direção à irmã. – Feliz aniversário, pequena! – completou abraçando a mais nova e a rodando pela sala.

-Harry! Para! – gritou ela dando uma risada gostosa.

-Vocês dois são um eterno caso de amor e ódio. – Hermione disse indo junto aos dois. – Feliz aniversário, Al!

-Obrigada, Mione! – respondeu Alexis, ainda sorrindo. – Mas, ei, não é assim que devem ser as relações entre irmãos?

-Então quer dizer que hoje é aniversário da Alexis? – George disse, olhando para o grupo de amigos perto da janela. – Isso merece uma comemoração, não acham? – completou olhando para o gêmeo e Lee Jordan.

-Vocês estão sempre procurando uma ocasião para comemorar, não? – Perguntou Alexis olhando para os três.

Ela podia sentir o olhar de Fred nela. Era discreto, mas ela conseguia sentir isso, só não sabia como.

-E aí, que tal? – perguntou Lee novamente.

-Façam o que vocês quiserem, só não sei porquê se todos acham que eu sou louca também! – respondeu a menina

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

-Vocês acham que eu não sei? – perguntou de volta olhando para os amigos. – Acham que eu não percebi todos os olhares cada vez que eu passo por um corredor? Acham que eu não ouvi os sussurros de 'olha é a irmã do Harry' ou então 'dizem que ela é tão louca quando o irmão'? Porque eu estou atenta a tudo isso. Eu só sou boa em fingir que não estou. - respondeu a menina e então saiu em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

* * *

Isso era o bom do sábado: Sem aulas. Claro, havia um monte de dever de casa para ser feito, mas Alexis não estava nem aí. Já havia terminado quase todos, exceto por mais um de Transfiguração e outro de Poções. Mas qual é o ponto de se fazer aniversário se o passaria fazendo deveres de casa? Não, ela os faria no dia seguinte.

-Al! – ouviu alguém a chamando do final do corredor. Conhecia aquela voz, mas achou melhor não se iludir e continuou andando. – Al, espere! – a voz disse novamente, dessa vez mais perto.

Alexis parou e olhou na direção em que a voz veio. Não tinha dúvidas, definitivamente Fred Weasley estava lá.

-Posso acompanhá-la? – perguntou o ruivo finalmente alcançando a menina.

-Claro. – respondeu ela olhando para seus próprios pés e então recomeçou a andar, desta vez junto de Fred, mas num silêncio absoluto. - Eu acho que você não deveria andar com uma 'louca', afinal o que acha que as pessoas vão dizer? – disse Alexis após minutos de uma caminhada sem destino certo.

-Esqueceu que os Weasleys são os maiores traidores do sangue? – disse Fred sorrindo de lado. – Definitivamente eu não ligo para que os outros possam pensar de mim. E nem você deveria.

-Mas é tão difícil. – Alexis parara de andar e encarava o menino. – É todo dia a mesma coisa. Todos os olhares tortos, os sussurros... Não é uma coisa que simplesmente se possa desligar. Eu só queria que parasse. – completou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Fred abraçou-a tentando consolá-la.

-Não se preocupe. Eles vão perceber que estavam errados.

-Vão mesmo? Porque eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – disse Alexis olhando-o nos olhos.

-Como eu não percebi isso antes? – sussurrou Fred mais para si mesmo, mas não fora bem sucedido.

-Percebeu o que? – perguntou Alexis ainda olhando em seus olhos.

-Que seus olhos são tão bonitos. – ele respondeu segurando o olhar de Alexis.

A garota enrubesceu.

-Fred...

-É sério. – ele interrompeu-a, ainda segurando seu olhar.

-Meus olhos são da mesma cor que os de Harry. – respondeu a menina tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

-Não – Fred disse com um sussurro. – Os seus tem mais brilho.

Ela sorriu encabulada e olhou para baixo.

-Detesto isto. – murmurou.

-Detesta o que? – perguntou Fred levantando o rosto da menina pelo queixo.

-Quando me deixam envergonhada... Eu fico muito vermelha. Ênfase no muito. – ela respondeu, um pouco menos vermelha do que momentos atrás.

-É, eu percebi. – o garoto respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. – Mas acho que você fica muito fofa vermelha. – Fred gargalhou ao ver que a menina enrubescera ainda mais. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele completou momentos depois.

- O que? – perguntou Alexis sem entender.

-É seu aniversário, não é?

-Sim, mas não se preocupe quanto a isso.

-Ora, não é nada. – e então tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso. – Espero que goste. – e estendeu o embrulho para a menina.

Alexis pegou-o e abriu o pequeno embrulho; A primeira vista parecia um simples cartão. Até abri-lo. Logo que Alexis o fez, o cartão soltou mini fogos de artifício de várias cores, viu pequenos desenhos dançando e um coro que dizia "Feliz Aniversário."

Ela olhou para Fred com um sorriso enorme.

-Eu adorei! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando. – Obrigada! – e então o abraçou.

-Disponha. – ele respondeu abraçando-a de volta. – Tenho outra coisa para te falar.

-O que? – ela perguntou curiosa soltando-o.

-Quer ir à Hogsmead comigo?

Aquilo foi uma surpresa para Alexis. Nunca, nem em seus mais loucos devaneios, poderia imaginar que Fred iria convidá-la para ir à Hogsmead.

-Claro. – ela disse logo antes que ele desistisse, mas não tão rápido para que ela não soasse muito desesperada. _Eu devo estar ficando louca_, ela pensara. _Estou agindo como uma garotinha._

-Ótimo! – ele sorriu. – Preciso ir indo. Tenho um monte de deveres para fazer e George e Lee ainda querem dar uma festa pra você.

Alexis riu.

-Ainda estão com isso na cabeça, é? – e ao ver o garoto concordar apenas sorriu. – Então a gente se vê mais tarde.

-É, a gente se vê. – Fred disse e então voltou para a Sala Comunal.

* * *

-Aconteceu isso mesmo? – Gina perguntou, super animada com a notícia da amiga.

-Não, não! Eu estou só fingindo pra ver se você me acha legal. – respondeu Alexis super sarcástica. – É claro, né, Gina?

-Ah, isso é tão legal! – a ruiva pulava de um lado para o outro. – Quer dizer que você vai ser minha cunhada.

-Opa! Pera lá! Ninguém disse nada disso. – Alexis respondeu rindo.

-Tá, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso?

-Gina, você simplesmente não tem jeito...

* * *

_Okay, então esse ficou mais curto, mas é que eu REALMENTE estou sem idéias. Na verdade, eu até tenho, mas acho que ainda não posso usá-las a não ser que eu pule, mais ou menos, 1 mês na história. O que vocês acham?_

_Então, eu sei que demorei pra escrever esse capítulo, mas é que eu não sabia como escrevê-lo até que eu parei e pensei: A história é minha. Então foda-se. _

_Hahaha. Bom, foi mais ou menos assim._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse também e espero que o próximo seja maior, ok? Não prometo nada..._

**Mah Judd Weasley: **Cara, como você é má! Eu não gostaria de ser zoada nem pelo Sirius... hahaha... E outra coisa, você até pode colocar sua fic em hiatus, mas pelo amor de Deus (!) não muda! Se não eu vou ficar muito curiosa e não vou saber o fim. Pare de se entediar muito com as coisas, ok? Hahaha

**Bet97:** Ah, que bom que gostou. É, pelo menos não foi na frente da escola inteira, o que seria muito pior!

**Shade W:** Só Sirius mesmo. Acho que ele nunca vai mudar... ahaha ;)

**CarolPotterCullen:** Ah, também acho! Eu chorei muito quando ele morreu. Só porque ele era o meu gêmeo favorito. Aliás, todos os meus personagens favoritos morrem. To achando que é perseguição... hahaha. Nossa, eu faria muito pior também. Credo... haha


	8. Hogsmeade

_-Ah, isso é tão legal! – a ruiva pulava de um lado para o outro. – Quer dizer que você vai ser minha cunhada._

_-Opa! Pera lá! Ninguém disse nada disso. – Alexis respondeu rindo._

_-Tá, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso?_

_-Gina, você simplesmente não tem jeito..._

* * *

-ELE O QUE? – Harry parecia chocado. Alexis acabara de contar o que acontecera depois que ela saíra da sala comunal.

-Harry, por Merlin, cale essa boca! – ralhou a irmã olhando para lado e verificando se eles não tinham chamado muita atenção.

-Fred te chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ele? É isso mesmo? – ele perguntou ainda incrédulo.

-O que? Vai dar uma de irmão ciumento agora, é? – retrucou a mais nova erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

Harry rolou os olhos.

-O bom de tudo isso é que eu vou estar lá. – e piscando para a irmã, saiu em direção aos seus amigos.

* * *

Aquele primeiro mês de aulas passara mais demorado do que o esperado. Outubro chegou com um clima mais frio, os ventos mais fortes.

-Eu não aguento mais essa mulher! – Alexis disse saindo da aula de Defesa. –Ela é horrível. A aula dela é horrível!

-Eu sei, mas não tem muito mais que possamos fazer, certo? – Gina respondeu, seguindo os passos da amiga.

-E se eu dissesse que tenho uma idéia? – Hermione disse, aparecendo no meio do nada.

-Merlin! – exclamou Alexis. – De onde você apareceu?

-Vou direto ao assunto: O que achariam se tivéssemos aulas de Defesa particulares? – perguntou a menina, sua voz não sendo mais do que um sussurro no barulhento corredor.

-Como assim? – perguntou Gina confusa. – Aula particular? E quem nos ensinaria?

-Acho que já peguei a sua idéia, Mione. – respondeu Alexis com um sorriso maroto e então se virando para a ruiva sussurrou em seu ouvido – Ela quer dizer Harry.

As três se olharam em compreensão; Haviam feito um acordo sem necessitar de palavras.

* * *

A primeira visita à Hogsmeade chegou.

-Eu te vejo mais tarde no Javali, ok? – perguntou Gina saindo de seu dormitório.

-Claro. – respondeu Alexis e então se voltou para o espelho e suspirou.

Estava nervosa, disso não tinha dúvidas. De certa forma, esse era seu primeiro encontro. É claro que ela já tivera "namorados" antes, mas nada muito sério, apenas um rolo aqui e outro ali e que Harry e seu pai não ficassem sabendo disso.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. Se não estava calma até o momento, não era agora que ficaria.

Suspirou uma última vez e saiu do quarto em direção à sala comunal que já se encontrava vazia.

Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano devem estar pelo castelo, pensou ela saindo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Continuou andando pelo corredor e a descer as escadas até chegar em frente ao Salão Principal.

O lugar estava cheio de alunos que esperavam para sair. Alexis olhou ao redor tentando encontrar Fred, mas fora em vão.

-Procurando alguém? – perguntou-lhe Fred, sua voz vindo de suas costas.

Alexis sorriu.

-Mais ou menos.

Ele sorriu.

-Podemos ir? – Fred perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Claro – Alexis respondeu pegando sua mão.

E então eles saíram em direção à Hogsmeade.

_(n/a: Ah, que vontade de parar aqui e deixar vocês só imaginando, mas não se preocupem... Não vou fazer isso!=])_

* * *

O dia estava indo muito bem; Alexis estava se divertindo ao lado de Fred.

-Acho que agora devemos ir ao Cabeça de Javali. – Alexis comentou.

-Tem razão. Vamos. – Fred concordou, e seguiu em frente ainda segurando a mão da menina.

Foram andando em direção ao bar e no meio do caminho, encontraram outros amigos.

-Como está indo? – sussurrou Gina para Alexis.

-Tudo muito bem. – respondeu a morena com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Todos chegaram perto do balcão e pediram cervejas amanteigadas.

-Mas pode ir passando o ouro, porque eu não vou bancar tudo. – disse Fred se dirigindo aos amigos. – Você não precisa. – completou olhando para Alexis.

A garota corou.

Pegaram suas bebidas e se dirigiram à mesa onde se encontravam Harry, Ron e Hermione.

-Acho que todos concordam que temos que ter um professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas melhor, certo? – disse Hermione.

Todos concordaram.

Pelo olhar dos ali presentes, podia-se encontrar todo tipo de reação: Alguns estavam curiosos, outros receosos, mas os olhos de Alexis refletiam entendimento, concórdia.

* * *

**N/A: Galerinha! Meu Deus... Me desculpem por essa demora infinita e por esse capítulo que não chega a ser um capítulo... É um mini.**

**Queria dizer que sinto muito mesmo por não ter postado nada mais cedo, mas é que eu estava sem idéias (e ainda estou, como vocês podem ver).**

**Estou pensando seriamente em desistir dessa fiction, mas se eu o fizer, não vou poder escrever a parte dois... Na qual eu venho pensando na última semana. Vai ser totalmente diferente? Vai! Vai mudar os personagens? Vai!**

**No momento é tudo que posso dizer, mas quero que entendam que é muito difícil para eu continuar postando como eu fazia antes, pois agora estou trabalhando e ano que vem começa a faculdade, aí já viram tudo, né?**

**De todo modo, espero que quem tiver alguma idéia para essa história, me mande uma mensagem, por favor, ou deixe como review mesmo. **

**Serei eternamente grata a quem o fizer. E isso me ajudará a começar a parte dois logo, que tal?**

**Bom, não me matem, por favor, e também não desistam da fic, okay?**

**xoxox**

**Bet97****: **_Muito fofos... rsrs_

**CarolPotterCullen: **_Meu Deus... hahaha... não morri não! Desculpe-me pela demora, mas é como eu disse, estou trabalhando agora e estou totalmente sem idéias. Não perdeu nenhum capítulo não... Mas é como se fosse o quinto livro, sabe? Todos pensam que o Harry é louco, que Voldemort não voltou. Ah sim, é claro que os Potters sobreviveram... Eu os amo, não podia matá-los... rsrs_

**Mila Pink: **_Oh... Obrigada, flor!_

**V Weasley Malfoy: **_O Fred também é um dos meus favoritos... rsrs Desculpa a demora! ^^._


	9. Nota do Autor 2

Okay!

Como eu já disse na nota no final do meu último capítulo postado, eu sinto muito por ter demorado demais para atualizar!

Eu não sei como vão ser os posts daqui pra frente, porque eu estou trabalhando e em dezembro tenho vestibular.

Se vocês olharem no meu perfil, vai estar escrito que as fics estão em **HIATUS**, mas eu sei que mesmo se eu escrever um capítulo minúsculo que for eu não vou me controlar e sei que vou postar!

No momento já estou escrevendo o capítulo 8 de _**First Bad Habit**_, mas eu ainda não sei quando vai estar pronto.

Se tudo der certo, talvez hoje ou amanhã.

Mas eu não prometo nada, ta?

Por favor, tentem entender esse meu lado.

Ainda mais agora com a estréia de DH chegando, eu perco o foco muito rápido com todos os posts que tem no Tumblr... rsrs.

Então, eu vou me despedindo por aqui, e continuar escrevendo o capítulo 8 para poder postar o mais rápido possível para vocês!

xoxox


	10. A Derrota

_N/A: Este capítulo vai para MahJuddWeasley, que me deu a idéia de fazer a Al derrotar o Fred no duelo, para mostrar que as garotas são melhores ;)_

_Obrigada, bestie! E eu quero ver você escrever a idéia que eu te mandei! Beijos!_

_

* * *

_

_-Acho que todos concordam que temos que ter um professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas melhor, certo? – disse Hermione._

_Todos concordaram._

_Pelo olhar dos ali presentes, podia-se encontrar todo tipo de reação: Alguns estavam curiosos, outros receosos, mas os olhos de Alexis refletiam entendimento, concórdia._

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Finalmente, o primeiro encontro do nosso "grupo de estudos" havia chegado.

Estávamos todos esperando na sala precisa, vários grupinhos reunidos conversando sobre coisas diversas.

-Você acha que a gente vai duelar? – Gina perguntou olhando ao redor.

-Provavelmente. – eu disse com um sorriso maroto.

-E você nem está gostando disso, né? – ela disse num tom irônico

-Imagine... – eu respondi rindo.

-Então, ouvi dizer que vamos ter que formar duplas... – Fred disse se sentando ao meu lado.

-E o que você está querendo insinuar com isso, Weasley? – eu perguntei, fingindo que não havia entendido o que ele quis dizer.

-Que talvez, você, Potter, possa ser a minha vitima, quero dizer, parceira de duelo. – ele respondeu rindo.

-Então você se acha bom demais só porque está no último ano, colega?

-Eu não queria me gabar nem nada... – ele começou.

-Então eu quero ver você me derrotar, querido, e quando você estiver no chão, o que vai acontecer, aprenda a nunca mais mexer com um Potter. – eu respondi e pisquei para ele, levantando-me e indo na direção de Harry.

* * *

-Acaba com ele, Al! – Harry disse assim que passei por ele para tomar meu lugar no duelo.

-Preparada, _querida_? – Fred perguntou, o sarcasmo pesando em sua voz.

-Não vai sobrar muito espaço pra sarcasmo quando eu acabar com você, lindinho. – eu respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

-Cumprimentem-se! – Nos curvamos.

-Varinhas preparadas!

E então nos afastamos.

-Expelli...

-Stupefy! – Eu gritei e no mesmo instante um jato de luz vermelha saiu da ponta da minha varinha a atingiu Fred no peito com força, o fazendo voar para trás e cair desacordado no chão.

-E aí, como foi? – perguntei me virando para o meu irmão que tinha os olhos arregalados.

-Foi ótimo, Al. – ele respondeu rindo. – Você realmente apagou o Fred.

-Eu disse para ele não se meter com um Potter, não disse? – respondi rindo.

Olhei para Gin e ela estava rindo. Rindo mesmo. O irmão dela caiu desacordado no chão e ela ri? Merlin, acho que minha amiga tem sérios problemas.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Fred perguntou se levantando e olhando ao redor.

-Cara, uma menina acabou com você! – Lee Jordan disse segurando o riso.

-E não qualquer uma! – George continuou. – Uma menina do 4º ano e sua namorada! – Ele completou soltando o riso.

-Não está se sentindo o todo poderoso agora, está Fred, querido? – eu perguntei fingindo seriedade.

E então ele riu.

-Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tirando sarro de alguém que algo contra você, garota do sutiã rosa. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Você não ousaria!

-Quer mesmo descobrir? – ele perguntou num tom ameaçador.

Eu ri.

-Tem certeza que quer anunciar que você sabe que eu tenho um sutiã rosa? – perguntei na inocência – As pessoas podem começar a se perguntar como e então Sirius vai ouvir e ele vai contar pro meu pai e pro Remus e então, eles vão querer uma explicação. Só espero que nada disso aconteça na lua cheia, certo?

Fred engoliu em seco.

-Dessa vez você se deu bem, lindinha.

-Eu sempre me dou bem. – E então mandei-lhe uma piscada e voltei para perto de Ginny.

* * *

_**Querida Al,**_

_**Fiquei sabendo que você apagou Fred durante um duelo.**_

_**Parabéns!**_

_**Bom saber que você está preparada para se proteger dos garotos! Espero que continue assim por um bom tempo, ok?**_

_**Essa é a minha garota!**_

_**Papai**_

_**Al,**_

_**Derrotou um garoto do sétimo ano em um duelo?**_

_**Um dos gêmeos Weasley ainda por cima?**_

_**Você não imagina o quanto estou orgulhoso!**_

_**É um modo muito eficiente de manter garotos longe de você, ainda mais agora que uma parte deles vai saber o que você fez.**_

_**Tio Moony**_

_**Allie,**_

_**Por Merlin, ignore tudo o que seu pai e Remus escreveram!**_

_**Obviamente eles pensam que esse foi um modo eficaz de manter os garotos longe de você, mas eles não podem impedir que nada aconteça, afinal, por mais que me doa dizer isso, você já não é mais uma garotinha.**_

_**Então, é sério, filha, não ligue para o que eles disseram e se tiver um namorado, é claro que eu vou fazer o possível para manter esses dois (três se você considerar Sirius) na linha.**_

_**Beijos, Mamãe**_

-Pelo menos a sua mãe não se importa se você tiver um namorado. – Ginny disse durante o café da manhã dois dias depois da primeira reunião da A.D.

-Ah, sim! Mamãe pode ser bem compreensiva em relação a isso. São os outros que me preocupam.

-Mas não deve ser tão ruim assim, certo? – Luna disse – Será que ele já não sabe de algo? – Perguntou apontando para Sirius.

-Al, isso faz sentido! Olhe o que seu pai e Remus escreveram. – Ginny concluiu.

-Bom, disso eu ainda não sei, mas quem deve ter cuidado é o seu irmão. – respondi rindo.

-Você não leva nada a sério? – perguntou Ginny meio nervosa.

-Gin, relaxa! – Eu respondi. – Eles não vão matar Fred nem nada, apenas, talvez, assustá-lo um pouquinho. – Eu continuei encarando a parede à minha frente. – Ah, cara! Odeio isso!

-Bem-vinda ao meu mundo! Agora você entende porque eu não tenho muitos namorados? – Ginny disse deitando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

-Neste caso, acho que sou feliz por ser filha única. – Luna disse sorrindo.

-Sorte sua, amiga! Sorte sua! – Respondi.

* * *

**N/A: Então, aqui está mais um capítulo!**

**Eu sei que ainda está curto, mas no momento é o máximo que eu posso fazer. Já que ninguém quis me dar uma sugestão...**

**Mas então, sabe o que eu disse sobre fazer uma parte dois onde os personagens iriam mudar? Esqueçam! Vai ter parte 2? Vai! Vão mudar os personagens? NÃO! Mudei de idéia e achei melhor continuar com os mesmos personagens, porque acho que vocês não iriam gostar.**

**De todo modo, aqui fica o novo capítulo e eu não sei quando eu vou postar mais!**

**xoxox**

**CarolPotterCullen:** Ai... Me desculpa pela demora! Agora eu estou trabalhando e fica mais complicado escrever... E ainda teve um pequeno problema que eu chamo de "estou sem idéias pra escrever a porcaria da fic!".

Ah, ele não é muito ciumento não, mas é só o Fred ameaçar a colocar um dedinho fora da linha... Nossa!

Quanto ao Fred conhecendo os Marotos, isso vai acontecer, é só que não teve tempo ainda, mas já dá pra imaginar como vai ser mais ou menos só pelas cartas do James e do Remus.

Eu sei que eu tinha dito que iria postar até domingo, mas eu tive uns contratempos (sábado foi aniversário da minha tia, domingo do meu avô e segunda do meu tio) então nem tive chances!

Eu também já comprei o meu ingresso... hahaha... Mas isso ainda não me impede de surtar toda vez que eu vejo algo no Tumblr, motivo pelo qual eu disse que só ia voltar lá na sexta depois do filme. Hahaha.

Bom, espero que tenha gostado deste! xoxox


	11. Ciúmes

_-Bem-vinda ao meu mundo! Agora você entende porque eu não tenho muitos namorados? – Ginny disse deitando a cabeça sobre as mãos._

_-Neste caso, acho que sou feliz por ser filha única. – Luna disse sorrindo._

_-Sorte sua, amiga! Sorte sua! – Respondi._

* * *

-E então, como foram as suas aulas hoje? – Fred perguntou-me na sala comunal, mais tarde naquele dia.

-Nada de mais. – Eu comecei. – Poções foi o mesmo saco de sempre. Eu juro, Snape me odeia.

-E ele não odeia todo mundo? – Ele me perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Isto é, tirando os Sonserinos.

-Tem razão. – respondi rindo. – Feitiços foi a mesma coisa de sempre, enquanto Transfiguração está cada vez mais engraçado.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Sirius está se saindo realmente bem. – ele disse sorrindo. – Quem dera Minnie fosse assim também.

-Sabia que foi ele quem deu esse apelido para ela? – perguntei com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

-Me diz o que Sirius, seu pai e Remus não fizeram? – ele perguntou com um sorriso infantil no rosto. Esta é uma das razões que me fazem gostar de Fred: ele tem sempre um ar de criança, a vontade de se divertir (mesmo em horas impróprias, devo dizer), a alegria em sua feição.

-Boa pergunta. – respondi.

Ele sorriu de uma maneira tão encantadora que eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. E então, nossos rostos se aproximaram e eu só percebi quando nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. Meus olhos dançando entre os olhos de Fred e seus lábios que sorriam.

-Você não vai me beijar? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

-Eu estava para te fazer a mesma pergunta. – ele disse e fechou a distância entre nós.

Ao contrário do nosso primeiro beijo, neste não houve hesitação, não houve vergonha. Havia paixão. Era possessivo, como se ele me dissesse que ele era o único que poderia me beijar assim. Eu senti sua língua nos meus lábios pedindo por entrada, o que eu concedi em um segundo.

Sua língua lutando com a minha, explorando a minha boca; suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo até minha cintura e me trazendo mais para perto dele; minhas mãos agarrando seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça ainda mais perto.

Separamos-nos com falta de ar, sorrisos espalhando-se por nossos rostos.

-Você tem noção de que qualquer um poderia aparecer? – Fred perguntou. Por mais que a pergunta fosse séria, eu podia ouvir a riso em sua voz.

-Não que você ligue, certo? – perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça. – Foi o que pensei. – sorri e então lhe dei um selinho.

* * *

O jantar! Umas das minhas partes favoritas de estudar em Hogwarts!

Tá, tá, assim como o café da manhã e o almoço. Simplesmente são nesses períodos que você descobre o que está acontecendo na escola inteira, além do fato da comida ma-ra-vi-lho-sa. Cortesia dos elfos, lógico!

-Onde você estava hoje à tarde? – Harry me perguntou. – Achei que fosse nos encontrar no jardim para podermos discutir você sabe o que.

-Era hoje? – perguntei totalmente perdida no tempo. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Ops! Me desculpe! Eu esqueci completamente! – disse me sentindo meio culpada.

Harry riu.

-O que estava fazendo então? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Estava com Fred. – respondi sorrindo.

Harry olhou para o lado e mandou um olha fulminante para Fred.

Eu simplesmente rolei os olhos.

-Pensei que você não fizesse o tipo de irmão ciumento. – Hermione comentou segurando o riso.

-Eu também pensei que não fosse. – Ele disse dando de ombros. – Mas geralmente você só sabe disso quando a sua irmã mais nova começa a namorar!

-É! Eu sei o que você quer dizer com isso, cara! – Ron disse dando um olhar para Ginny.

-Ah, por Merlin, será que vocês podem parar? – Eu disse batendo a mão na mesa. Todos que estavam mais próximos olharam assustados. Menos Ginny, isto é. – Não é como se eu e Gin tivéssemos 12 anos, okay?

-Não é mesmo! Vocês têm 14! – Ron disse se levantando do banco.

-Ronald, sério? – Ginny perguntou se levantando da mesa também e encarando o irmão. – Você só está com inveja, porque eu e Al temos um namorado e você não tem namorada! – ela terminou com um sorriso maroto.

-E o round 1 vai para as irmãs mais novas! – George disse de onde ele estava sentado.

-Quem será que vai levar o segundo? – Fred comentou para si mesmo, um pouco alto de mais.

Ron se levantou da mesa e simplesmente saiu andando em direção dos corredores sem nem olhar para trás.

-É. – Ginny começou enquanto se sentava de novo. – Inveja.

* * *

Depois do pequeno ataque de Ron no jantar, até que o restante da noite foi bem normal e sem nenhum evento interessante, só pessoas jogadas aos cantos da sala comunal fazendo os deveres na última hora. Bando de gente irresponsável! Eu era uma delas!

* * *

-Al, acorde!

-Só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe! – Eu respondi, ainda meio grogue, e voltando a dormir.

-Eu sei que eu também sou ruiva, mas eu realmente pareço com a sua mãe? – Ginny perguntou me sacudindo.

-Desculpa. – eu respondi sorrindo. – É força do hábito.

Ginny riu e voltou a se arrumar.

-Melhor você correr, só tem mais 30 minutos.

-E você acha que eu levo mais do que isso para me arrumar? – Eu perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

-Eu sei que você leva mais tempo que isso. – Ela respondeu olhando para mim e piscando.

Tá! Nota para mim mesma: Não esquecer que Ginevra Weasley me conhece a minha vida inteira. Ela sabe coisas sobre mim.

Nota para mim mesma dois: Nunca deixá-la brava comigo, ou os outros também vão saber coisas sobre mim.

Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer (até para mim mesma), eu consegui me arrumar em 20 minutos! Este é um dia para se comemorar!

Desci as escadas do dormitório das meninas apenas para encontrar a sala comunal vazia.

Ah, retiro o que disse. Fred estava me esperando perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Ginny me disse que você ia chegar atrasada. – ele disse se desencostando da parede.

-Ela pensa que sabe muita coisa sobre mim, mas na verdade ela não sabe. – eu respondi sorrindo e ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe dando um selinho.

-Eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia. – ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Ela sabe, mas a gente não precisa contar pra ela, ok? – eu perguntei me aproximando dele ainda mais.

-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu fechando a distância entre nós e capturando meus lábios.

Estávamos lá só curtindo o momento, um sentindo a presença do outro e nada mais. Era apenas um beijo calmo.

-Mooorning! – Alguém disse do final da escada.

Eu me virei e dei de cara com um George rindo e então ele mandou uma piscada na minha direção, me deixando super vermelha.

* * *

_Okay! Vou parar por aqui porque a coisa está devagar na minha cabeça..._

_Tá! Eu tive que fazer o George fazer isso! Realmente tive! Rsrsrs_

_E tá, esse capítulo não teve nada de muito emocionante, mas eu senti que estava faltando (e muito) um momento pra Alexis e Fred! Então esse capítulo foi só pra isso mesmo! Mas não me matem, okay? Please!_

**Bet97****: **_Ah...Obrigada!_

**V Weasley Malfoy: **_Ah, que bom! Eu também estou adorando criar essa personagem e eu também me imagino no lugar dela... hahaha. Eu acho que eu me inspirei em mim mesma para criá-la. A única coisa que não é minha, é a cor dos olhos, mas o resto... rsrs_

**Lys Weasley: **_Obrigada! E, ei, eu tenho lido uma fic sua! Muito boa! ;) Estou amando!_

**Mah Judd Weasley: **_Que bom que gostou, bestie! Fiz bom proveito da sua idéia! Beijoos!_


	12. GrifinóriaXSonserina

_-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu fechando a distância entre nós e capturando meus lábios._

_Estávamos lá só curtindo o momento, um sentindo a presença do outro e nada mais. Era apenas um beijo calmo._

_-Mooorning! – Alguém disse do final da escada. _

_Eu me virei e dei de cara com um George rindo e então ele mandou uma piscada na minha direção, me deixando super vermelha._

* * *

Acho que estou aprendendo a controlar esse meu probleminha em passar muita vergonha na frente dos outros, pois apesar de eu ter ficado mais vermelha do que Ron quando está muito nervoso, eu até que não me senti tão mal assim depois daquela interrupção de George. Já sei! Precisamos achar uma namorada para ele!

Nada de muito incomum aconteceu naquela manhã, isto é, tirando as aulas de DCAT, que só iam de mal a pior.

Mas o que realmente me deixou pasma, foi no final da aula de Transfiguração, quando todo mundo já tinha saído da sala.

-Al, será que posso falar com você um minutinho? – Pads perguntou, ainda perto de sua mesa. Ele percebeu me olhar de "vou me atrasar para aula de Feitiços", por isso completou – Eu mando um bilhete para Flitwick e aviso que você estava comigo.

Dei de ombros e cheguei mais perto dele.

-Algum problema? – Era estranho o jeito que ele estava me olhando, por isso fiquei assustada. Alguma coisa tinha aí.

-Como está o "grupo de estudos"? – ele perguntou fazendo aspas imaginárias.

-Está indo muito bem. – Eu respondi sorrindo. – Por quê?

-Acho que Umbridge está desconfiando de alguma coisa. – ele disse com um ar sério. – Tomem cuidado.

-Ah... Acho que do jeito que as coisas estão indo, podemos muito bem tomar conta dela. – eu respondi divertida e piscando para ele.

-É disso que eu tenho medo. – ele respondeu ainda com um ar sério, uma coisa que era difícil de ver em Sirius Black. – Não quero vocês confiantes demais. Tudo isso é muito perigoso, e se algo acontecesse com vocês, eu acho que seus pais me matariam, afinal, eles só concordaram com tudo isso se eu ficasse de olho em vocês.

-Não se preocupe, tio Pads. – eu disse num tom ameno. – Harry está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Ele é muito bom e você sabe disso.

-Sim, eu sei. – ele sorriu.

-Então não tem com o que se preocupar. – eu disse. – E também, não é como se fossemos sair correndo atrás de Umbridge e jogar azarações para cima dela até que saísse correndo de Hogwarts. – eu completei. – É uma boa idéia, mas não vamos fazer nada do tipo. – disse rindo e então parei por um momento e pensei. – Só não digo o mesmo sobre Fred e George... Esses dois são um caso a parte. – terminei segurando a risada.

-Realmente, nisto você tem razão. – ele concordou com um sorriso alegre. – O que me lembra de outra coisa que eu quero falar com você. – ele disse com um sorriso diferente agora, um tanto zombeteiro. – Estão correndo boatos de que você está namorando com um certo Weasley... Um dos gêmeos, para ser mais preciso.

-E onde foi que você ouviu isso? – eu perguntei, na melhor voz de "isso é um absurdo" que eu consegui fazer.

-Durante o café da manhã um dia desses... – ele respondeu, ainda com aquele sorriso que me irrita profundamente.

Agora entendem porque eu digo que os horários de comer são os que todo mundo descobre o que anda acontecendo em Hogwarts?

-Al, não adianta mentir. – Sirius disse, após a minha demora para responder.

-E por que eu deveria? Afinal, você já sabe mesmo. – eu disse com pouco caso. – Não é o fim do mundo, tio Pads.

Ele me olhou sem nenhuma reação. Tá, isso foi estranho. Sirius Black sem nenhuma reação? Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

-Quando foi que você cresceu? – ele me perguntou incrédulo.

Depois dessa, eu saí da sala dando risada. Somente ele para dizer uma coisa dessas.

* * *

**Mamãe,**

**Desculpe a demora para responder, mas até que eu estava bem ocupada, entre fazer os deveres todos os dias, praticar DCAT nas aulas de Harry e outras cositas más...**

**De todo modo, sim, eu vou ignorar tudo que papai e tio Moony disseram, não se preocupe.**

**Tá, mas esse não é o real motivo de eu estar te escrevendo. Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada... Por enquanto, porque, sejamos sinceras, com Umbridge aqui as coisas só podem piorar e você sabe.**

**Voltando ao tópico principal da minha carta, lembra que você me disse que eu já não sou mais uma garotinha e que se eu tivesse um namorado não teria problema? Então, você realmente disse isso sério?**

**É, acho que já deu pra perceber o que estou querendo dizer, afinal, você não é meio lerda como papai (Papai, se estiver lendo, me desculpe, mas a culpa é sua, quem mandou ler se no envelope está escrito **_**Mamãe**_**?).**

**Realmente, acha que pode controlar dois Marotos daí e mais um daqui? Tio Pads já sabe, mas eu não quero nem ver o que ele pode ser capaz de fazer.**

**Imagino que você deva estar morrendo de vontade de saber quem é, e eu, como sou uma filha muito boazinha, vou te dizer: Fred Weasley.**

**Ah mamãe, ele é tão fofo comigo. Posso até estar parecendo uma boba apaixonada, mas ele é muito legal comigo e me trata muito bem, sem contar de que é super divertido e lindo...**

**Bom, acho que vou ficando por aqui, ainda tenho muitas outras coisas para fazer.**

**Vejo vocês no Natal.**

**Beijos,**

**Allie.**

* * *

-Harry, será que pode me emprestar Hedwig? – Perguntei assim que terminei de escrever minha carta.

-Claro. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos de um livro que estava lendo desde a tarde daquele dia.

-Pode me emprestar a capa também? – Perguntei esperançosa, já que ele nunca me deixa sair sozinha com ela.

Ele olhou para a janela atrás de mim, olhou para mim e suspirou.

-Pode, Al. Já está tarde e eu não quero que Umbridge te pegue saindo do castelo. – ele disse. – Está lá em cima nas minhas coisas. – ele completou.

Eu subi correndo as escadas até os dormitórios masculinos.

-Pegue o mapa também! – ele gritou lá de baixo.

* * *

Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir sozinha, então puxei Ginny junto comigo.

-A gente não tem conversado muito nesta última semana. – Ela disse segurando o mapa.

-Percebi o mesmo. – respondi me sentindo um pouco culpada. – Acho que não estou sendo uma boa amiga, não é mesmo? – perguntei.

-É só porque você tem um namorado. – ela respondeu rindo.

-Mas você também tem namorado e nunca me ignorou. – eu disse.

-Acho que isso é porque Michael e eu não estamos na mesma casa. – ela respondeu rindo o que me fez perceber que Ginny era mesmo uma boa pessoa ao tentar criar desculpas para eu não me sentir culpada. Ela, realmente é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.

-Só tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi. – Eu disse parando quando já estávamos junto de Hedwig. Ginny me olhou confusa. – Eu achei que gostasse do meu irmão.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que ele goste de mim, certo? – ela perguntou meio cabisbaixa.

-Gin...

-Não tem problema, Al. – Ginny deu de ombros. – Hermione me disse pra seguir em frente, continuar vivendo a minha vida e assim, quem sabe um dia, a gente não possa ficar juntos?

-Ela tem razão. – eu disse sorrindo para Ginny. – Espera! Hermione? Ela sabe? – perguntei confusa.

-Sabe. – ela deu de ombros.

* * *

Outubro se arrastou, mas passou. Novembro chegou e com toda a excitação da primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada: Grifinória x Sonserina. Esse jogo prometia, e, devido a isso, era quase impossível ver Fred na sala comunal, já que ele, Harry, Ron e George treinavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Finalmente o dia do grande jogo chegou. Ninguém falava em outra coisa.

Eu e Ginny entramos no salão principal e demos de cara com Luna, na mesa da Grifinória, usando um chapéu em forma de leão.

-Bom dia! – ela disse toda sorridente.

-Bom dia, Luna! – respondemos ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo.

-Estou torcendo para Grifinória! – ela disse toda sorridente.

-Acho que conseguimos captar a sua mensagem. – eu respondi dando risada.

-É, mas eu gostei do chapéu! Por que eu não tenho um desse também? – George disse se aproximando de nós.

-Não acho que seria uma boa idéia jogar com isso, George. – Ginny disse dando risada.

-Seria sim! Poderia distrair os outros jogadores. – Fred disse se sentando ao meu lado. – Bom dia. – Completou se virando para mim.

-Bom dia. – eu sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

-Ok, gente, não na hora do café da manhã. – George disse revirando os olhos.

Lembram-se da minha idéia de arrumar uma namorada pra ele? Ainda está de pé.

* * *

O jogo não estava indo nada bem.

Ron estava muito nervoso e não conseguia defender nenhum gol.

Já o vi jogar antes e sei como ele é bom, mas se for colocado sob pressão, Ron não funciona e era exatamente o que estava acontecendo agora. Com toda aquela gente assistindo o jogo e substituindo Oliver Wood na posição de goleiro, ele sentia que toda a responsabilidade do mundo estava em suas costas.

Os atacantes da Sonserina foram chegando mais perto do gol.

-Ah, eu não quero nem ver! – eu disse tapando meus olhos.

Os gritos da torcida verde e prata chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Mais 10 pontos para os idiotas.

E então, foi quando tudo desandou.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

Eu abri os olhos assustada.

-De onde está vindo isso?

Ginny apontou para a arquibancada em frente à nossa.

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

Se Ron já estava indo mal antes, imaginem agora. Mas a música não parou por aí.

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_.

-O que eles disseram? – Ginny perguntou, extremamente brava, ficando tão vermelha quanto Ron era capaz de ficar.

-Eu não me atrevo a repetir. – Hermione respondeu de olhos arregalados. A Sonserina estava realmente chegando ao limite de sua sorte.

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King._

Neste meio tempo, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em quanto tempo o jogo ia acabar.

-HARRY! PEGA ESSE POMO AGORA! – eu gritei por cima do barulho, quando Harry passou voando perto de nós.

Acho que ele me ouviu, porque ele se virou para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

A Sonserina continuava com os coros de "Weasley is our king", deixando todo mundo ainda mais irritado.

Os próximos segundos em que se seguiram até a captura do pomo por Harry foram torturantes, mas quando ele pousou com a bolinha dourada na mão, eu pensei que pelo menos aquela música idiota ia acabar.

E de fato acabou, mas quando eu vi Harry, Fred e George indo em direção de Malfoy, eu tive um péssimo pressentimento.

-Isso não vai acabar bem. – eu disse para Hermione e Ginny.

De onde estávamos não conseguíamos ouvir uma palavra do que eles diziam, mas dava pra ver que a discussão era feia.

Eu os vi tentando controlar Harry e então Malfoy disse mais alguma coisa e tudo desandou de vez: George e Harry foram em direção a ele juntos e começaram a bater nele. Olhei em volta e vi o resto do time segurando Fred.

* * *

-Expulsos! – eu gritei mais tarde na sala comunal. – Eu não acredito que vocês foram expulsos! E por quê? Por não controlarem seus malditos hormônios e saírem batendo no Malfoy!

-Alexis... – Harry começou.

-Eu nem quero saber! – Eu o interrompi. – Não podiam simplesmente terem se afastado?

-Ele estava falando da nossa mãe, Alexis! – George disse, ainda com um olhar mortal. – Não acho que é uma coisa que se pode ser ignorada. O que você acha do seguinte: eu chamo Malfoy aqui e digo que ele pode falar qualquer coisa da sua mãe. Quero ver como você vai reagir.

-Mas que saco! – eu bufei. – Vocês três são uns idiotas! Aposto que era isso que ele estava querendo, vocês três fora do jogo. – Disse tão brava que acabei dando um tapa bem forte em Fred.

-Ai! – ele reclamou. – Poxa, Al, eu nem fiz nada.

-Não fez, mas faria se o pessoal não estivesse te segurando! – eu exclamei e me sentei no sofá. – Tem noção de como a Angelina está brava? E ela ainda vem pra cima de mim. Como se eu tivesse muita culpa!

-Deixa que depois a gente cuida dela. – Harry disse com pouco caso.

-E é bom vocês convencerem Ron a não sair do time. – eu disse ainda de mau humor.

Eles murmuraram alguma coisa em resposta.

-Vou lá falar com ele. – Harry disse se levantando e seguindo para seu quarto.

George olhou ao redor da sala e suspirou.

-É melhor eu ir. Não estou a fim de ficar sobrando. – e se levantou indo em direção ao seu quarto.

-Você está brava comigo? – Fred perguntou se aproximando.

-Estou! – respondi e lhe dei as costas.

-Al, qual é, eu nem fiz nada. – ele disse novamente.

-É como eu já disse, não fez porque conseguiram impedir você. – eu disse ainda de costas para ele.

-Tá, me desculpe! – ele disse jogando os braços para o alto e se ajoelhando na minha frente. – Foi imaturo. E não vai acontecer de novo. – ele disse com um olhar de arrependido.

Eu suspirei e passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo e as deixei em volta do seu pescoço.

-Foi MUITO imaturo. Sei que não deve ser fácil escutar alguém falando mal da sua mãe, mas vocês tiveram exatamente o que Malfoy queria.

Ele repousou as mãos nas minhas pernas.

-Eu sei, mas agora não se tem mais nada para fazer. – Ele disse derrotado. – Umbridge conseguiu com que fossemos expulsos do time e ainda ganhamos um belo castigo.

-Ela conseguiu. – eu suspirei receosa. – Já era, não é?

-Amor, ela pode ter ganhado a batalha, mas a guerra está só começando. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Fred, no que você ta pensando? – eu perguntei curiosa.

-Ainda tem muito chão pela frente, mas você vai descobrir, Al.

Ele disse isso de um jeito tão divertido, que eu estava super ansiosa para saber o que ele tinha em mente, mas tenho certeza de que isso era uma coisa que ele só iria dividir com George.

* * *

_Olá! Opa, então, aqui está mais um capítulo de First Bad Habit._

_Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu realmente adorei este aqui. _

_Querem saber a melhor parte? Escrevi o mais rápido que pude, e apesar de eu ter demorado 6 dias para atualizar, eu demorei somente umas 3 horas pra escrevê-lo._

_E antes de me matarem por não ter postado antes, eu só comecei a fazer esse capítulo hoje, porque eu estava ocupada com o trabalho e sem idéias de como começar, porque se não eu já tinha postado antes e vocês sabem, porque eu já atualizei dois capítulos lá do meu serviço mesmo!_

_Mas então, quero muitas reviews, ok?_

**Lys Weasley****: **Ah, eu também achei muito fofo... Rsrs. Que bom que gostou. Beijos!

**Bet97: **Ahahaha... Imagine... Nem vai ser tanto assim... Ou será que vai? Rsrs. Beijos!

**Mila Pink:** Yep! Pads dando aula! Rsrs... Tudo de bom! Um par para o George seria ideal. Rsrs. Acho que nesse capítulo deu pra ver que a Gin não ta namorando o Harry, né? Beijos!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Rsrs... Ron ciumento é clássico! Tinha que ter! Ah, mas eu tinha que colocar o "morning" do George. Igualzinho ao do filme, exceto pelo casal. Depois que eu vi esse "morning" e um pessoal falando " 'morning' is the new 'ahem' for cockblocking" eu tive que usar isso de alguma forma! ;)

**Kethelen Clewarter Black****: **Ah, obrigada! Ai, eu também amo! E o Fred é o meu favorito. xD Rsrs... Só para saber, carinhas pidonas, de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança não funcionam comigo... Rsrs... Minha irmã me chama de insensível por isso... Mas realmente não funcionam comigo... Hahaha.

**Mah Judd Weasley: **Spoiler siim! Nem ligo, tá? É claro que você tem que amar! Você é a minha bestie! ;) Te amooo amigaa!

**CarolPotterCullen: **Eu também ainda não perdoei a Tia Jo! Existir existe, mas ela já está morta agora... xD. Ah, não precisa comentar cada detalhe... Rsrs. Que bom que gostou!

**Cintia Ramos: **Perfect? Nossa, que honra! Muito obrigada! Ah, lógico, Gin e Harry 4eva... Rsrs.


	13. Kethelen

_N/A: Este capítulo vai para __Barbarella Giorgion, __ que me deu a idéia para o começo deste. Obrigada. ^^_

_E também para Kethelen. ;)_

* * *

_-Amor, ela pode ter ganhado a batalha, mas a guerra está só começando. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto._

_-Fred, no que você ta pensando? – eu perguntei curiosa._

_-Ainda tem muito chão pela frente, mas você vai descobrir, Al._

_Ele disse isso de um jeito tão divertido, que eu estava super ansiosa para saber o que ele tinha em mente, mas tenho certeza de que isso era uma coisa que ele só iria dividir com George._

* * *

**James' POV**

Eu sei que eu não deveria mexer nas coisas que não são minhas, ainda mais as que estão escrito "_Mamãe"_ com a letra de Alexis, porque eu sei que vou me arrepender. Mas, sendo um dos Marotos desde criança, você realmente acha que eu seguiria o meu próprio conselho?

Foi por isso que eu me encontrei abrindo a carta de Alexis naquela tarde de Novembro. Eu tinha mandado uma carta para ela em Outubro, mas ela não tinha me respondido e quando eu achei uma para Lily fiquei curioso.

**Mamãe,**

**Desculpe a demora para responder, mas até que eu estava bem ocupada, entre fazer os deveres todos os dias, praticar DCAT nas aulas de Harry e outras cositas más...**

**De todo modo, sim, eu vou ignorar tudo que papai e tio Moony disseram, não se preocupe.**

Mas o que? Como assim ignorar o que eu e Moony dissemos? Isso tinha que ser levado muito a sério.

**Tá, mas esse não é o real motivo de eu estar te escrevendo. Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada... Por enquanto, porque, sejamos sinceras, com Umbridge aqui as coisas só podem piorar e você sabe.**

Isso estava começando a me preocupar. Com essa mulher dentro da escola, quem sabe o que o Ministério poderia fazer por lá?

**Voltando ao tópico principal da minha carta, lembra que você me disse que eu já não sou mais uma garotinha e que se eu tivesse um namorado não teria problema? Então, você realmente disse isso sério?**

Lily disse o que? Que não tem problema se Al, minha _garotinha_ (apesar de Lily ter dito que ela não é mais uma. De onde ela tirou essa idéia?), tivesse um namorado. É lógico que teria problema!

**É, acho que já deu pra perceber o que estou querendo dizer, afinal, você não é meio lerda como papai (Papai, se estiver lendo, me desculpe, mas a culpa é sua, quem mandou ler se no envelope está escrito **_**Mamãe**_**?).**

Ei! Alexis Lily Potter, isso não é jeito de falar do seu pai! Eu entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer, mocinha.

**Realmente, acha que pode controlar dois Marotos daí e mais um daqui? Tio Pads já sabe, mas eu não quero nem ver o que ele pode ser capaz de fazer.**

Padfoot já sabe? E não fez nada a respeito? Eu preciso ter uma conversa de homem para homem com ele.

**Imagino que você deva estar morrendo de vontade de saber quem é, e eu, como sou uma filha muito boazinha, vou te dizer: Fred Weasley.**

O QUE? Fred Weasley? O garoto que ela derrotou no duelo? Como foi que isso aconteceu? Melhor, quando? Ele não é, tipo assim, uns 3 anos mais velho do que ela?

**Ah mamãe, ele é tão fofo comigo. Posso até estar parecendo uma boba apaixonada, mas ele é muito legal comigo e me trata muito bem, sem contar de que é super divertido e lindo...**

**Bom, acho que vou ficando por aqui, ainda tenho muitas outras coisas para fazer.**

**Vejo vocês no Natal.**

**Beijos,**

**Allie.**

Merlin! Minha garotinha tinha crescido e tinha um namorado. E eu só fiquei sabendo disso quanto tempo depois?

-LILY! – eu gritei do quarto.

-O que foi, James? – Ela perguntou entrando no quarto, meio assustada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Alexis tem um namorado? – eu perguntei balançando a carta para que ela pudesse ver.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-James, que mania de ficar lendo coisas que não são suas. – ela disse se aproximando e tomando o pedaço de pergaminho da minha mão.

-Isso é sério, Lils. – eu disse.

-Primeiro de tudo, pare com esse comportamento de pai enciumado. É ridículo. – ela disse guardando a carta na gaveta e olhando para mim com as mãos na cintura. – Segundo, sim, ela tem um namorado. Algum problema com isso?

-Todo problema do mundo! Ela é só uma criança! – eu disse me levantando e chegando mais perto dela.

-James, quantos anos você acha que Allie tem? – ela me olhou de um jeito engraçado.

-11!

E então ela começou a rir de mim.

-James, acho que você parou no tempo, meu amor. – ela disse sorrindo. – Alexis já tem 14.

-Ah... É... – eu disse sem reação nenhuma. Quando foi que ela tinha feito 14 anos? (_n/a: Isso aconteceu comigo... Rsrsrs... Minha mãe achou que eu tinha 15 anos, quando na verdade eu já tinha feito 18..._). – Mesmo assim! Fred é muito velho para ela. – eu completei.

-Velho? Ele tem 17. – ela disse como se eu tivesse algum problema mental.

-Não me importa se ele tivesse 15. Ele ainda seria velho para ela. – eu disse por fim.

-E você acha que eu não sei disso? – ela perguntou retoricamente e saiu do quarto.

* * *

**Remus' POV**

-Então minha afilhada tem um namorado? – eu tentei entender tudo que James tinha me dito naquela hora.

-É exatamente isso. – ele concordou.

-E justamente a pessoa que ela derrotou no duelo? Será que ela tinha feito isso para chamar a atenção dele, ou esse caso já é antigo? – eu perguntei curioso.

-Acho que isso já é mais antigo, Remus. – James disse suspirando. – Sirius já sabia e não havia me contado.

-Vai ver ele está de olho no rapaz. – eu sugeri. – Mas eu conheço Fred, James, e não há com que se preocupar. É um garoto bom. Ele e o irmão parecem você e Sirius.

-Eu sei. E são dos bons. – James disse com um sorriso. Acho que ele sentia falta do tempo em Hogwarts, quando ele aprontava todas e o máximo que iria acontecer era uma detenção ou pontos tirados da Grifinória. – Mas se ele é tão bom assim, acho que podemos criar alguma coisa para ele durante o Natal, não acha? – ele perguntou com um sorriso um tanto quanto maníaco.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Nada estava acontecendo ultimamente; Os encontros da A.D. continuavam e o que mais deixava as pessoas pasmas, era o fato de Neville estar se tornando cada vez melhor.

Verdade seja dita, eu sempre acreditei que ele fosse capaz. Nossos pais sempre foram muito amigos e depois que Alice e Frank Longbottom foram torturados por três Comensais, isso não impediu de que nós não continuássemos sendo amigos de Neville e ele sempre fora uma das pessoas em quem eu sempre podia contar, então, por conhecê-lo há tanto tempo, eu sabia que só lhe faltava confiança.

* * *

Aquela tarde estava se arrastando! Eu não aguentava mais ouvir a voz infantil daquele ser com cara de sapo. Será que era pedir muito para a aula acabar?

Não me perguntem o que ela estava falando, porque eu simplesmente bloqueei a minha mente. Desde o primeiro dia de aula eu, Ginny não sabíamos o que ela falava. Como eu sabia os deveres? Kethelen, uma menina muito simpática que tinha sido transferida esse ano para Hogwarts, nos dizia.

_É errado eu ficar pensando no seu irmão mesmo eu tendo um namorado? G._

_**Contanto que ninguém saiba, eu acho que não. A.**_

_Isso é MUITO errado! G._

_**Não se preocupe. Mas se você não quer que isso aconteça mais, que tal prestar atenção na aula? A.**_

_? G._

_**Eu to brincando! A.**_

_Quase me matou de susto agora! G._

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a aula acabara para a minha satisfação total.

-Alexis, Ginny! Esperem! – Kethelen disse correndo atrás da gente no corredor.

-Ah, oi! – eu disse me virando para ela e sorrindo.

-Umbridge passou um resumo para a próxima aula. – ela disse recuperando o fôlego.

-Do último capítulo? – Ginny perguntou.

-É.

-Será que alguém realmente lê esse livro? – Luna perguntou chegando perto de nós. – Tirando Hermione, quero dizer. – ela completou assim que eu abri a boca para falar.

-Então eu não conheço ninguém. – disse por fim.

-Olá, garotas. – George disse passando por nós.

-Olá. – nós respondemos. Quando eu digo "nós", eu quero dizer eu, Ginny e Luna, porque Kethelen só ficou lá, olhando para ele.

-Ei, Kethelen, Luna vai se sentar com a gente hoje no jantar. Quer se juntar? – Gin perguntou toda simpática.

Luna vai se sentar com a gente hoje? Como eu não estava sabendo disso?

-Eu vou? – Luna perguntou, parecendo ler os meus pensamentos.

-Lógico que vai! – Ginny disse lançando um olhar de "concorde comigo" para ela.

-Ah, é! Vou!

-Então, o que acha? – eu perguntei, tentando amenizar a pequena bagunça que Luna tinha feito.

-Ah, tudo bem. – ela disse sorrindo.

-A gente te vê mais tarde então. – eu disse sorrindo e arrastando Ginny para a sala comunal.

* * *

-Será que dá pra me explicar o que tem nessa sua cabecinha, Weasley? – eu perguntei assim que passamos pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

-Você não viu o olhar que Kethelen deu para George? – ela perguntou e quando viu o meu olhar confuso continuou: - Tá na cara que ela gosta dele!

-Ginevra Weasley, você é muito maquiavélica! – eu disse assim que juntei tudo e entendi o plano dela. – Fazer ela se sentar com a gente só pra ela ficar perto do George. É um plano de mestre!

-Eu sei que é. – ela disse piscando pra mim.

* * *

O plano de Ginny estava indo as mil maravilhas. Um pouco antes de entrarmos no salão principal, nós puxamos Luna de canto e explicamos tudo para ela e ela parecia bem empolgada com tudo.

-Então, Kethelen, o que está achando de Hogwarts? – George perguntou se virando para ela todo sorridente.

-Ah – ela começou meio envergonhada. – Acho que é bem legal, as pessoas são legais.

-Interessada em alguém? – eu perguntei e ganhei um olhar reprovador de George, um riso de Fred e uma cotovelada na costela de Ginny. – Qual é? Eu sou curiosa! – respondi frustrada.

-Acho que a gente deveria ir, sabe? – Luna disse apontando para a porta com a cabeça. Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam saindo.

-Ah... É. – eu disse me levantando. – Vamos?

Ginny e Fred se levantaram e então fomos indo em direção à porta de entrada do salão principal.

-Você não vem, George? – Fred perguntou se virando para o irmão que ainda estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória.

-Estarei logo atrás de vocês. – ele disse abanando a mão, como se nos quisesse fora de lá.

-Vem! – eu disse puxando Fred pela mão.

* * *

_Tarã! Aqui está mais um capítulo!_

_Está mais curto que o anterior, mas é que eu estou no computador do meu pai (que tem a tela e o teclado muito pequenos, devo dizer) e eu não estou com saco pra escrever mais._

_Só num próximo capítulo._

_Nossa, desde o capítulo 8 eu tenho atualizado mais rápido não acham? Estão gostando disso?_

_Bom, como já sabem, reviews são sempre bem vindas e eu adoro lê-las. E responde-las. Sem contar que o meu ego infla cada vez que eu vejo um comentário de vocês. ^^_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste cap também._

**Barbarella Giorgion: **espero que tenha gostado desta conversa. Ainda vai ter mais. Não se preocupe.

**Bet97:** Ah... Obrigada pelo toque. Já arrumei! ;)

**Kethelen Clewarter Black: **Não! Eu escrevi errado! Era pra ser detenção! Hahaha. Prefere, né? Rsrs. Realmente precisa de uma namorada mesmo! Por isso espero que tenha gostado deste! ;). Já ouvi isso muito da minha irmãzinha. Acho a coisinha mais fofa essas carinhas, mas elas não tem nenhum efeito sobre mim. Rsrs

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Hahaha.. É mesmo, tadinha da Ginny! Ah que bom que tenha gostado da Al e o Fred juntos. E como eu já te disse, ela tá no 4º ano, então eles estão no 7º. Desculpa se eu não disso isso no começo, mas é que eu achei que todos entenderam que era o 5º ano do Harry... Com a Umbridge e tal...

**Mila Pink: **Hahaha.. Pois é... ele é. Ah, é quando o Draco xinga a Sra. Weasley na Ordem da Fênix, sabe? Eu não me lembro o que ele disse.

**Mari Veiga: **Obrigada^^


	14. Eu Tenho Um Plano

_N/A: Novamente, quero agradecer à Mah Judd Weasley. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, amiga! s2_

_

* * *

_

_-Ah... É. – eu disse me levantando. – Vamos?_

_Ginny e Fred se levantaram e então fomos indo em direção à porta de entrada do salão principal._

_-Você não vem, George? – Fred perguntou se virando para o irmão que ainda estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória._

_-Estarei logo atrás de vocês. – ele disse abanando a mão, como se nos quisesse fora de lá._

_-Vem! – eu disse puxando Fred pela mão._

* * *

**Fred's POV**

-Será que dá pra me explicar o que tem nessa sua cabecinha, Weasley? – Alexis perguntou entrando na sala comunal. Por um minuto achei que ela estava falando comigo, mas isso era impossível. Não dava para ela me ver da onde eu estava.

-Você não viu o olhar que Kethelen deu para George? – Ginny perguntou em um tom de óbvio. - Tá na cara que ela gosta dele! – ela completou alguns segundos depois.

-Ginevra Weasley, você é muito maquiavélica! – Alexis disse com a felicidade de uma criança. Acho isso tão fofo nela. – Fazer ela se sentar com a gente só pra ela ficar perto do George. É um plano de mestre!

Então elas estavam querendo arrumar uma namorada pra George? É, faz sentido. Essa noite vai ser bem interessante.

* * *

**George's POV**

O dia já estava sendo horrível até o presente momento, tudo porque Kethelen não respondeu a minha saudação. Ah, eu sou um caso perdido em relação a essa garota.

Mas até que as coisas melhoraram quando eu cheguei ao salão principal e a vi sentada na mesa da Grifinória juntamente com Alexis, Ginny e Luna.

-Parece que teremos uma reuniãozinha de garotas hoje, Fred. – eu disse apontando com a cabeça para onde elas estavam sentadas.

-Pois é. – ele me respondeu com um olhar estranho.

* * *

Tudo estava indo muito bem. Bem até demais, devo dizer. Kethelen é uma garota muito simpática. Com aqueles cabelos loiros com cachos caindo até a altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos e a pele branca, o que combina bastante com ela.

-Então, Kethelen, o que está achando de Hogwarts? – eu perguntei me virando para ela e sorrindo.

-Ah – ela começou meio envergonhada. – Acho que é bem legal, as pessoas são legais.

-Interessada em alguém? – Alexis perguntou. Porque ela tem que interromper todo o meu plano de conversa com ela? E outra, se ela dissesse que sim e fosse outra pessoa? Aí já ia ser demais para o meu dia. Acho que esse foi o motivo de eu lançar-lhe um olhar de quem diz "isso não é coisa que se pergunte". – Qual é? Eu sou curiosa! – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Sim, muito curiosa, cunhadinha. Esse é o seu problema.

Eu voltei o olhar para Kethelen e vi que ela estava corando furiosamente. Foi até meio engraçado ver a cara dela.

Então, Fred, Ginny, Luna e Alexis se levantaram da mesa e começaram a ir à direção da porta.

-Você não vem, George? – Fred perguntou se virando para mim. Agora que eles estavam saindo, esse era o momento perfeito.

-Estarei logo atrás de vocês. – eu disse gesticulando para que eles saíssem.

-Vem! – Alexis disse puxando Fred. Compensou o furo, hein Al?

-Onde eles estão indo? – Kethelen perguntou confusa.

-Ah, eles resolveram ir à biblioteca fazer os deveres, sabe? – Eu comecei com a primeira coisa que veio pela minha cabeça. – Hermione está lá e disse que iria ajudá-las.

-Mas por que Fred está indo também? Vocês não estão no sétimo ano? – ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-É... É... Ele tá em todo lugar que Al está ultimamente. – respondi meio incerto.

-Ah tá. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Bom, já que elas já foram, acho que vou me juntar ao pessoal da minha mesa... Afinal, elas que me convidaram para me sentar aqui.

-NÃO! – Eu gritei antes que eu pudesse me parar – Quer dizer, não tem problema.

Ela me olhou sorrindo envergonhada e eu retribui.

O silêncio estava bem incômodo.

-Quer dar uma volta por aí? – perguntei me levantando da mesa e mandando a apreensão à merda.

-Claro! – ela disse sorrindo e se levantando.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Pelo visto, tudo estava indo como planejado. George ainda não voltara do salão principal.

-Gostei do que vocês fizeram. – Fred disse se aproximando de mim, Ginny e Luna.

-Do que você tá falando? – Ginny o olhou, confusa.

-Eu escutei vocês conversando hoje mais cedo. – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

-Escutando a conversa alheia, Fred Weasley? – perguntei em um falso tom de censura e com as mãos na cintura. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Foi quando a porta da Sala Precisa abriu e George entrou dando passos largos, não olhando para ninguém. Ele estava bravo. O que será que tinha acontecido?

-E aí, por que você demorou tanto pra voltar? – Fred perguntou como se não suspeitasse de nada. Ele podia ser um bom ator.

George murmurou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender.

-Você não deixou a Kethelen sozinha lá, deixou? – perguntei preocupada. Todo o plano era deixá-los terem um tempo pra conversar. Se ele tivesse saído, eu, simplesmente, iria acabar com ele.

-Ah, mas eu não a deixei sozinha mesmo! – ele respondeu bravo.

-Então...? – Ginny o incentivou a continuar.

-Então que depois que vocês saíram a gente foi dar uma volta por aí e foi quando aquele idiota do Trevor Smith apareceu! – Ah, tá explicada a braveza. Trevor Smith é um idiota da Lufa-Lufa, que sempre aparece nas horas mais inoportunas - Ele jura que é o próximo Merlin. – ele completou.

Ah, coitadinho... Acho que alguém tinha que estourar o ego dele.

Espera aí! Isso mesmo! Estourar!

-Al? – Fred me olhou segurando o riso. – Você teve uma idéia para tirar esse idiota do meio do caminho, não teve?

Eu apenas sorri.

* * *

_Ah... Me desculpem por este estar tão curtinho... Me sinto muito mal por causa disso, mas é que estou com muita preguiça de continuar a escrever e acho que já demorei demais para postar um novo capítulo._

_Amanha eu vou começar a escrever um novo e não vou fazer como este. Prometo que vai ser maior, porque depois do próximo, adivinhem quem vai ficar uma semana sem atualização nenhuma? É... Vocês... =[_

_Domingo eu vou para Minas porque tenho um vestibular para fazer na segunda e na terça. Como a cidade é perto da casa da minha vó, vou ficar lá até sexta. Não se preocupem, vou ficar escrevendo capítulos para poder postar quando voltar, ok?_

**Barbarella Giorgion: **Ah, não se preocupe, irão vir. Que bom que gostou!

**V Weasley Malfoy: **E você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que ele vai aprontar? Rsrs

**Mila Pink: **Ah que bom! E desculpa por esta aqui demorar mais... =[

**Bet97:** O pior de tudo foi que ele nem percebeu... haha

**Clarizabel:** Oh, muito obrigada^^

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Ah! Que bom que gostou!

**Kethelen C****lewarter Black: **Isso! Respira! Que bom que gostou! rsrsrs


	15. O Plano de Mestre

_N/A: Eu fiz duas associações (adaptadas) com dois filmes. Alguém sabe me dizer quais?_

_

* * *

_

_-Então que depois que vocês saíram a gente foi dar uma volta por aí e foi quando aquele idiota do Trevor Smith apareceu. – Ah, tá explicada a braveza. Trevor Smith é um idiota da Lufa-Lufa que sempre aparece nas horas mais inoportunas. – Ele jura que é o próximo Merlin. – ele completou._

_Ah, coitadinho... Acho que alguém tinha que estourar o ego dele._

_Espera aí! Isso mesmo! Estourar!_

_-Al? – Fred me olhou segurando o riso. – Você teve uma idéia para tirar esse idiota do meio do caminho, não teve?_

_Eu apenas sorri._

* * *

-Bom dia, Hogwarts! Agora seis horas mais cinco minutos na escola dos bruxos. – eu disse ajoelhada ao pé da cama de Ginny. – O tempo está perfeito para um dia de aula, começando por SE LEVANTAR DA CAMA! ACORDE, GINNY!

Ginny deu um pulo na cama e caiu no chão. Eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir descontroladamente.

-Você é uma mulher morta, Potter! – ela disse se levantando do chão e pegando a varinha.

Veja bem, como eu sou muito precavida, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, então eu já havia empunhado a minha varinha e antes que Ginny pudesse lançar qualquer azaração contra mim:

-Protego! – eu disse e então comecei a rir.

-Uma hora eu te pego, Potter! – Ginny disse se levantando e indo ao banheiro.

* * *

-Tudo pronto para mais tarde? – Luna perguntou se juntando a nós no corredor.

-Eu só tive a idéia, amiga. – Eu disse com um sorriso sapeca. – Os executores são Fred e George.

-Hoje à noite, em frente à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. – Fred disse, discretamente, passando por nós.

-Acho que você já tem a sua resposta. – Ginny sorriu para Luna.

* * *

-Ei, Harry, vai fazer alguma coisa agora? – eu perguntei depois do jantar.

-Não tenho nada em mente, por quê? – ele perguntou tirando o rosto do jogo de xadrez bruxo que estava jogando com Ron.

-Vai acontecer algo hoje em frente à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

-Alexis Lily Potter! – Harry bradou. – O que você está aprontando desta vez?

-Ih... Só porque alguma coisa está acontecendo não quer dizer que é culpa minha, Harry James Potter! – eu respondi fingindo inocência. – Tá certo que a idéia foi minha, mas só a idéia!

Hermione e Ron, simplesmente, viraram os olhos.

-Essa idéia vai ser um estouro. – Ginny completou e piscou para mim.

* * *

Lá pelas 9 horas da noite, nós saímos da nossa sala comunal e fomos em direção à da Lufa-Lufa, que ficava perto da cozinha.

-Isso é tão injusto. – Ron reclamou. – Por que eles ficam perto da cozinha?

-Você sempre pensando em comida. – Hermione disse rolando os olhos.

-Ah, qual Weasley não pensa em comida? – eu perguntei piscando para ela.

-Há, há, há! – Os quatro Weasley disseram em união.

Encontramos Luna já nos esperando lá e adivinha quem estava junto! Kethelen!

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – George perguntou surpreso.

-Luna me chamou para vir junto. – ela disse corando. – Por quê? Se não puder eu volto.

-Não... – ele começou meio encabulado. – É só que eu estou surpreso de te ver por aqui.

-Ah... – ela disse e olhou para os próprios pés.

-Mas não é uma gracinha? – Fred sussurrou para mim. – Ele ficou com vergonha. – E então começou a gargalhar.

-Você não presta! – eu disse dando-lhe um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça.

-Como é que vocês vão fazer para trazer Trevor aqui fora? – Ginny perguntou incerta. Até o presente momento, eu não havia pensado nisso.

-Ah, mas ele já está aqui fora! – George disse com um sorriso um tanto malvado.

-A gente só tem que esperar até que ele chegue aqui. – Fred completou com o mesmo sorriso.

Eu já disse que eu tenho medo quando eles sorriem desse jeito? Não? Pois é, eu morro de medo, porque ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer.

Tá, tá, eu sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas isso não me impede de ter medo de eles fazerem alguma coisa a mais e a brincadeira chamar muita atenção. O que a gente menos precisava agora era uma detenção.

Ouvimos passos vindo do final do corredor, então Ginny pegou a caixa de presentes que estava na mão de George e a colocou em frente à porta da sala comunal e saímos correndo para nos esconder.

Os passos foram se aproximando e então pararam em frente à caixa de presentes.

-O que é isso? – A voz de Trevor nos alcançou e começamos a sorrir. Pelo menos os que sabiam o que ia acontecer.

E então ele abriu a tampa da caixa e foi quando jatos de luz colorida saíram de lá de dentro, seguido por fogos de artifício de várias formas e intensidade. Todos estourando diretamente em Smith.

Não se preocupe, ele não iria se machucar... Muito. Tomamos cuidado para que isso não acontecesse. A gente não o queria morto, por Merlin. Só queríamos lhe causar um sustinho e lhe ensinar a não se intrometer.

Por uns dois minutos completos os fogos ficaram estourando e a gente escondido no corredor do lado, mal se agüentando de tanto rir. Quando finalmente o barulho cessou foi que corremos para perto de Trevor.

-Cara, o que aconteceu por aqui? – George disse olhando ao redor e vendo a bagunça, ao mesmo tempo em que segurando o riso. Tem que ser muito cara de pau.

Trevor nos olhou assustado e eu não pude deixar de rir quando vi que as suas sobrancelhas estavam chamuscadas.

-Cala boca, Potter! – ele gritou enfezado.

-Ei! Olha lá o jeito que você fala com a minha irmã! – Harry disse o olhando bravo.

E foi nesse exato momento que Smith se abaixou e viu um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caído no chão. É lógico que eu sabia o que estava escrito lá, fui eu quem escrevi

**Com os cumprimentos de Fred, George, Ginny, Alexis e Luna.**

**Tomara que agora você aprenda à não aparecer em horas inoportunas.**

**xoxox**

* * *

A manhã seguinte foi a melhor de todas! Chegar no salão principal e dar de cara com um Smith espumando de tanto ódio foi o ponto alto do meu dia. Minto. Foi o ponto alto da minha vida! É... Não é pra tanto assim! Mas mesmo assim foi muito bom!

O melhor de tudo foi que ninguém havia escutado nada. Ou havia e simplesmente deixou com que isso acontecesse, porque nenhum professor apareceu ontem à noite. Nem mesmo Filch, o que era muito estranho. Não que eu ligue.

-Tiveram uma boa noite? – Sirius perguntou se aproximando de nós na mesa da Grifinória. Ele tinha um sorriso de quem diz "eu to sabendo de tudo".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir mais ainda.

-Você ouviu! – exclamei excitada. – Ouviu e não fez nada a respeito! – completei.

-Do que você está falando, Al? – Tio Pads perguntou confuso. – Ouvi o quê? – voltou a perguntar com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Nada não, tio. – eu respondi sorrindo.

* * *

-Onde você estava hoje de manhã? – eu perguntei para Kethelen assim que entrei na aula de História da Magia.

-George queria falar comigo. – ela respondeu de ombros.

-O quê? – Ginny perguntou incrédula. – O que ele queria?

Kethelen sorriu.

-Ele me chamou para sair no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade.

-Ah, que bonitinho! Eu tenho mais uma cunhada! – Ginny exclamou toda sorridente.

-Ginny, não é como se fosse se a gente estivesse namorando. – Kethelen disse e eu tive um déjà vu.

-Foi a mesma coisa que eu disse para ela quando Fred me chamou para sair pela primeira vez. – eu comentei sorrindo.

-É, e olha agora! Você é a minha cunhada. – Ginny respondeu toda orgulhosa. – Eu tenho certeza de que tenho o dom para Divinação.

-Então por que você não está nesta aula? – Kethelen perguntou fazendo graça.

-E agüentar as baboseiras de Trelawney? Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Ah, não se preocupe. – eu disse abanando a mão. – Harry já toma todo o tempo dela com todas aquelas predições de que ele vai morrer. – terminei rindo.

* * *

Mais tarde na sala comunal, todos já estavam sabendo o que tinha acontecido com Trevor Smith e quem tinha feito aquilo com ele.

-Poxa, vocês poderiam pelo menos ter me deixado participar. – Lee reclamou.

-Se Fred e George não te disseram nada, eu não tenho culpa. – Disse levantando as mãos. – Eu fui apenas a arquiteta. Eles foram os engenheiros.

E não se falava em outra coisa. Eu já estava até ficando meio zureta com tanto barulho, então resolvi dar uma voltinha pelo castelo, afinal, eu ainda tinha tempo até o toque de recolher.

Passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda e continuei andando sem destino nenhum e até que estava bom o silêncio.

-Potter! – Smith disse do final do corredor.

Ah, não! Com um tamanho de castelo daquele e eu ainda tinha que encontrar um idiota daquele? Não é possível. Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa em uma vida passada, tipo, dançar a Macarena em cima da mesa, atirar pedra na cruz... Coisas do tipo.

-O que você quer, Smith? – eu perguntei me virando para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

-Se você pensa que vai sair impune por aquela "brincadeirinha" está muito enganada. – ele disse chegando mais perto de mim.

-Nossa, que medo eu tenho de você. – respondi dando de ombros e voltando a andar.

-Não dê as costas pra mim, Potter. – ele disse mais bravo.

-Escuta só, eu tenho coisas muito melhores para fazer do que ficar aqui te ouvindo, então se você me der licença... – e continuei andando.

Foi quando eu ouvi um estampido e alguém caindo no chão.

Assustada, me virei para trás e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver Smith caído no chão com a varinha de lado e Fred logo atrás com sua varinha ainda apontada.

-Ele ia te atacar. – ele respondeu à minha pergunta como se tivesse lido a minha mente. Ou apenas lido a minha expressão, aposto. – Não se preocupe, ele está apenas petrificado. – Fred completou.

Eu sorri. Me senti como se fosse a mocinha que tinha sido salva pelo cavaleiro. Ok, nunca mais vou usar essa comparação.

-Obrigada. – disse me aproximando dele.

-Disponha. – ele respondeu sorrindo e fechou a distância entre nossos lábios.

-Ahem.

* * *

_Aham... Mais um capítulo em menos de 24 horas! Que tal? Compensou o curtinho de ontem? Espero que sim._

_Então, me digam o que acharam desse e espero que eu consiga postar mais algum antes de eu ir viajar, ok? Não prometo, mas espero... _

_E aí, acharam as associações? O primeiro que me dizer ganha... xD_

_P.S.: Ninguém achou ainda... É tão óbvio! Vamos gentee!  
_

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Nunca viu um capítulo que não fosse bom? Ah, que legal! Estou me sentindo agora, ok? Rsrs. Ah, obrigada. Eu vou para Juiz de Fora.

**Kethelen Clewarter Black: **Por que será? Oh dúvida cruel! Ahsuhasu Yeah! Damn you! Minha amiga disse que Trevor Smith é um nome bem Hogwarts... Não sei como é um nome bem Hogwarts, mas eu meio que concordo com ela. E aí, ele teve o que mereceu?

**Clarizabel:** Obrigada.


	16. Tio Moony! Pai!

_Eu sorri. Me senti como se fosse a mocinha que tinha sido salva pelo cavaleiro. Ok, nunca mais vou usar essa comparação._

_-Obrigada. – disse me aproximando dele._

_-Disponha. – ele respondeu sorrindo e fechou a distância entre nossos lábios._

_-Ahem._

* * *

Ok, se fosse George de novo eu iria acabar com ele. Todo o ponto de achar uma namorada para ele, era para que eu pudesse ficar numa boa com Fred sem ser interrompida.

Relutantemente eu me separei de Fred e com o cenho franzido, olhei para a direção, como quem diz "caia fora daqui". Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

-Tio Moony! – respondi surpresa. – O que faz por aqui? – emendei em seguida tentando amenizar o dano já causado.

-Seu pai e eu tínhamos uma reunião com Dumbledore. – ele disse chegando mais perto de nós. – Boa noite, Fred.

-Remus. – Fred disse limpando a garganta e olhando para os pés.

-Espera. Meu pai está aqui? – perguntei.

-Estou. – meu pai respondeu vindo de onde tio Moony estava há poucos segundos.

-Paaai! – eu disse correndo até ele e o abraçando. – Estava com saudades.

-Eu também. – ele respondeu me abraçando.

-O que ele está fazendo no chão? – tio Moony perguntou olhando para Smith.

-Bom, é que... Ele ia me atacar quando eu não estava olhando e Fred o petrificou antes que ele pudesse fazer algo. – Disse sorrindo.

Meu pai olhou para Fred de um jeito esquisito. Será que ele sabia? Porque, assim, quem me viu beijando ele foi tio Moony. Certo?

E então, aconteceu a coisa que eu menos esperava.

-Boa, Fred. – meu pai disse rindo.

-James, isso não tem graça nenhuma. – Remus o retorquiu. – E se outra pessoa o visse desse jeito.

-Ah, relaxa, Moony. – Papai disse de ombros. – Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse feito isso.

Eu olhei para Fred e sorri.

-Eu não disse que era difícil saber o que eles não tinham feito por aqui? – Fred sorriu, mas não disse mais nada. Estranho. Acho que ele estava com medo do meu pai... Com licença, preciso rir. E foi exatamente o que eu comecei a fazer.

Eu percebi que os três estavam me olhando da forma mais estranha possível, mas eu não podia evitar. O pensamento de ver meu namorado petrificado ao dar de cara com o meu pai e o meu padrinho era demais para mim.

-Qual é o problema dela? – Sirius perguntou se juntando.

-Eu não sei. – meu pai começou. – Ela simplesmente começou a rir.

-É que eu acho engraçado Fred ficar de repente calado. – eu disse depois que consegui me controlar. – Sei lá... Ele tem sempre alguma coisa para dizer...

-É verdade. – meu pai começou chegando mais perto dele. – Está escondendo alguma coisa, filho?

É. Definitivamente ele sabia.

-Pai! Você leu a minha carta pra mamãe. – eu disse brava.

-Opa. Pego! – Sirius disse rindo.

-Li! – ele disse se voltando para mim. – E que negócio é esse de me chamar de "meio lerdo"?

-Qual é, Prongs. Você tem que admitir que isso é verdade. – Tio Pads disse.

-Pois é. – Tio Moony concordou.

-Ei! Vocês deveriam estar do meu lado. – papai reclamou olhando para os dois. Era engraçado vê-los agindo como se fossem adolescentes de novo. – De todo modo, - ele continuou se voltando para mim e Fred. – Não pensem que eu não sei que vocês estão namorando. E se eu fosse você, Fred, tomaria cuidado. – ele disse com um olhar um tanto malvado. Aí tinha. – Então, vocês vão para Largo Grimmauld no natal? – ele perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Esquece, você não é meio lerdo... É bipolar. - Tio Moony disse segurando o riso.

Papai simplesmente o ignorou.

-Ei, Al, será que você pode chamar Harry? – ele disse.

-Claro. – eu respondi sorrindo. – Enquanto isso será que um de vocês poderia dar um jeito no Smith aqui?

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

Alexis voltou correndo para a sala comunal e puxou Fred junto com ela.

-Prongs, não precisava ter assustado o garoto agora. – eu disse chegando pro lado enquanto Remus murmurava o contra-feitiço no pobre garoto deitado no chão. – A gente podia ter feito isso no Natal.

-Não sei... – James começou. – Eu não consegui me segurar ao vê-lo todo travado. Foi hilário. – ele completou com uma gargalhada.

-Tomara que a Molly não fique sabendo disso, ou estamos mortos. – Moony disse depois que terminou de libertar o menino.

-Cadê aquela idiota? – Smith perguntou olhando em volta.

-Smith, 30 pontos da Lufa-Lufa por tentativa de ataque pelas costas em uma aluna de um ano inferior ao seu. – Eu disse o olhando bravo. – E você tem sorte de não ter acontecido nada. Agora volte para sua sala comunal.

Smith saiu correndo.

-Senti a autoridade. – James disse rindo. – Tá gostando, né, seu pulguento?

-Te ofereceram o cargo primeiro, seu veado! Não aceitou porque não quis. – respondi.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que é cervo? É tão difícil assim? – Prongs perguntou jogando as mãos para cima. Era tão engraçado irritá-lo. – E você sabe que eu não aceitei porque tinha muitas coisas para fazer na Ordem.

-Eu adoraria ficar e conversar, mas a gente tem que ir, James. – Moony disse. Conte com ele para ser um chato.

-Eu não vou embora enquanto eu não falar com Harry. – James disse fingindo que estava fazendo birra.

Ah, os velhos tempos de Hogwarts...

* * *

_Esse não é um capítulo novo. Bom, é... Mas vocês já vão entender._

_Eu estou com espírito natalino hoje e resolvi ser boazinha e postar mais uma partezinha. Considerem esse o Capítulo 13.5._

_Tava todo mundo querendo mais, e eu não queria demorar muito mais (porque eu acho que só vou voltar a postar mais quando eu voltar da casa da minha vó na semana que vem), então eu resolvi dar um presentinho de natal mais cedo._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

**Mari da Veiga:** Olha, você até que me deu uma boa idéia. Eu ia colocar só o Sirius aparecendo, mas resolvi colocar os outros dois também. Espero que tenha gostado.

**V Weasley Malfoy: **É... Ele é um idiota! Mas teve o que mereceu... Duas vezes... xD

**Mila Pink:** Ah, obrigada. Eu já fiz um também, mas agora vou fazer a segunda fase de uma federal. Que bom que gostou!

**Kethelen Clewarter Black: **Ah... Que bom que está gostando dela! Roubei a idéia do filme... Nem ligo. Rsrs. Ah, obrigada. Beijos

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Não faz? Poxa vida! Bom, já que ninguém sabe até agora, vou dar a resposta. Espero que tenha gostado deste.

_Resposta das associações:_

_Quem já assistiu Monstro S.A. levanta a mão. \o_

_Frase adaptada: Bom dia, Hogwarts! Agora seis horas mais cinco minutos na escola dos bruxos._

_Frase original: Bom dia, Monstrópolis! Agora seis horas mais cinco minutos na cidade do monstro._

_E quem já viu O Rei Leão? \o/_

_Frase adaptada: Não dê as costas pra mim, Potter!_

_Frase original: Não dê as costas pra mim, Scar!_

_Bom... É isso. No próximo tem mais! ;)_


	17. O Beijo

_[N/A: Lo siento, pero yo no tengo buenas noticias. Pero no san males también. Parando com o espanhol fajuto: Okay, eu não me lembro de todas as coisas que acontecem no livro, então eu vou dar uma misturada com o filme.]_

_

* * *

_

_-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que é cervo? É tão difícil assim? – Prongs perguntou jogando as mãos para cima. Era tão engraçado irritá-lo. – E você sabe que eu não aceitei porque tinha muitas coisas para fazer na Ordem._

_-Eu adoraria ficar e conversar, mas a gente tem que ir, James. – Moony disse. Conte com ele para ser um chato._

_-Eu não vou embora enquanto eu não falar com Harry. – James disse fingindo que estava fazendo birra._

_Ah, os velhos tempos de Hogwarts..._

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Eu entrei correndo na sala comunal. Por mais absurdo que isto possa parecer, ela estava praticamente vazia agora.

-Harryzito, amor da minha vida. – eu disse chegando perto de Harry e me sentando ao seu lado.

-O que você quer? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você está sempre me julgando silenciosamente. – eu disse cruzando os braços. – Sempre que eu venho falar com você, na sua cabecinha ou eu fiz alguma coisa ou eu quero alguma coisa.

-Porque é geralmente o que acontece. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Mas não desta vez. – eu respondi emburrada.

-Tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. – ele murmurou alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

-Papai quer falar com você. – disse ignorando-o. Uma coisa que eu faço sempre que ele me irrita.

Digamos que eu herdei o temperamento da minha mãe e Harry o prazer de implicar do meu pai. Já viu tudo, né? Eu acho que sinto um pouco de pena dos vizinhos quando nossos pais não estão em casa, sabe?

-Como assim ele quer falar comigo? – Harry disse me tirando de meus pensamentos.

-Ele e tio Moony tiveram uma reunião com Dumbledore. – dei de ombros. – E ele pediu para te chamar. Estão te esperando em frente à sala precisa.

Harry saiu correndo.

Fred, que até um momento estava conversando com George, caminhou em minha direção e deitou-se no sofá com a cabeça em meu colo.

-Então, Fred Weasley ficou com medo do sogro, é? – eu o provoquei segurando o riso. Tudo isso ainda era muito engraçado para mim.

-Vai, ri mesmo da desgraça alheia. – ele disse me olhando um pouco bravo.

* * *

**James' POV**

-Mais que tanto você quer falar com Harry? – Padfoot me perguntou ainda me olhando daquele jeito zombeteiro dele. Como eu odiava quando ele me chamava de veado...

-É o meu filho, não posso mais falar com ele? – perguntei irritado.

-Nossa, pai, não sabia que você sentia tanta saudade de mim enquanto eu estou em Hogwarts. – Harry disse sorrindo virando a esquina do corredor.

-Eu realmente poderia responder de um jeito que você não gostaria, mas prefiro me abster disto. – eu disse abraçando-o.

-Claro, claro. – ele respondeu rindo. – Mas o que você queria falar comigo?

-Que negócio é esse da Alexis estar namorando e você não me falar nada, Harry James Potter. – Isso já estava me incomodando há algum tempo.

-Ah, mas é que Harry tem outras coisas para se preocupar, não é? – Sirius disse com aquele sorriso dele de quem sabia de algo que os outros não sabiam.

-Como assim? – Harry perguntou.

-Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando. – Sirius disse piscando para ele. – Como é mesmo o nome dela?

Ah, então era isso? Harry estava a fim de uma garota?

-Cho Chang! Isso! – Padfoot exclamou contente. – A Corvinal do sexto ano.

-Interessado em garotas mais velhas, é? – eu perguntei tirando onda. – E ela é bonita? – completei curioso.

-Ah sim. – respondeu Sirius. – E também é a apanhadora da Corvinal.

Harry estava mais vermelho do que um tomate. Isso chegava a ser muito engraçado.

-Agora, escute Harry. – Moony falou segurando o riso. – Quando seu pai estava a fim de sua mãe, ele não ficava escondendo. Deixava com que todos soubessem disso.

Ah, mas ele tem que relembrar, né?

-Exato. – Pads completou. – Então, faça como ele. Não a deixe escapar, garanhão.

Harry corou ainda mais. Mas qual é o problema deste garoto afinal de contas? Para quer ficar assim tão vermelho?

-Olhe, Harry. – Eu disse passando o braço por seus ombros. – Não leve em consideração nada do que eles falam. Por mais que sejam meus melhores amigos, eles adoravam me ver fracassar quando o assunto era conquistar a sua mãe. – Harry riu. – Então, não se humilhe. Tudo tem seu tempo, não tem? No final, eu acabei me casando com Lily não foi? – Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Então fica aqui a minha palavra final! – E dito isto o abracei. – Mande um beijo para sua irmã e fique de olho nela! – Completei e segui em direção ao portão do castelo.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

-Fiquei sabendo que tudo ocorreu às mil maravilhas no seu encontro. – Eu disse me aproximando de George na sala comunal.

-Vocês, garotas, não conseguem ficar nenhum minuto sem fofocar, né? – ele disse me olhando com um falso olhar reprovador.

-Ah, mas é aí que você se engana, meu caro. – respondi sorrindo. – Foi o seu irmão que me contou tudo.

-Fred! – exclamou e foi em direção ao gêmeo. – Você não consegue ficar sem abrir essa sua boca, né?

-Para inicio de conversa, pra que ficar escondendo algo tão bonito assim? – ele perguntou tirando sarro. – E outra, ela me incitou a contar. Não foi como se eu tivesse uma escolha.

-Você tinha a escolha de não me contar. – eu me intrometi. Adorava fazer isso, mas nesse caso eu só estava piorando a situação do meu namorado com o irmão gêmeo dele. Não era como se um fosse brigar com o outro, por isso eu nem liguei muito.

-De que lado você está afinal de contas? – Fred me perguntou.

* * *

O último encontro da A.D. antes do Natal chegou. Eu mal podia acreditar que um trimestre já se fora.

17 de dezembro estava indo muito bem.

- Quando voltarmos irei ensiná-los a produzir um Patrono. – Harry disse se virando para nós. – Por enquanto é só. – E então todos foram saindo da sala.

Fred e George ficaram um pouco mais para trás para conversar com Harry, mas foram rapidamente dispensados por ele, que queria, loucamente como eu diria, falar com Chang.

-Ele nos dispensou. – Fred disse chegando mais perto de mim.

-Se fosse com qualquer outra menina, eu não ligaria não... – eu comentei saindo da sala precisa com eles.

-O que você tem contra a Cho? – George me perguntou.

-Não tenho nada contra ela. – disse dando de ombros.

-Então qual é o problema? – Fred perguntou dessa vez.

-Mas eu também não tenho nada a favor dela.

* * *

-Qual é o problema dele? – eu perguntei mais tarde andando em círculos dentro do meu quarto.

-Al, é a vida dele... – Ginny disse sentada em sua cama. – Ele não te diz quem namorar, certo?

Por mais que ela tentasse esconder, eu sabia que ela também não gostou de Harry ter beijado Cho.

-Mas isso é errado. – eu disse me sentando ao lado dela. – Ele tem que ficar com você, não com ela.

-Al... – Ginny começou.

-Não. – eu a interrompi. – Não finja que não é isso que você quer porque eu te conheço. E é a coisa certa a ser feita. – eu disse olhando para ela.

-Al, eu já te disse, só porque eu gosto do seu irmão, não quer dizer que ele tem que gostar de mim, correto? – Ela me olhou determinada. Ela podia ter aceitado isso, mas eu não.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim. – eu disse ainda fazendo birra.

-Amiga, olha, eu não posso fazer nada se o seu irmão não gosta de mim. – ela começou. – O máximo que posso fazer é continuar vivendo a minha vida.

Nisso ela tinha razão. Eu não podia privá-la de continuar vivendo mesmo sabendo que o meu irmão era um idiota.

* * *

_Então... Que tal? Momento revolts/emo. Kkk... Senti que tava precisando... xD_

_Eu sei que já está tarde e falei que ia ter atualização hoje, mas eu tinha totalmente esquecido que o dia de hoje seria Natal quando eu disse, e eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas eu não parei em casa desde quando eu voltei de viagem._

_Para falar a verdade, nem lá eu fiquei parada._

_Meus tios saíram comigo e com a minha prima no domingo e na segunda e na terça eu fui pra casa da minha vó, então eu nem tive tempo._

_Mas já estou trabalhando no capítulo 15, não se preocupem._

**Mila Pink:** ahaha... Nossa... Só assim? Poxa vida... Que bom que gostou^^

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** hahaha... Isso sempre acontece comigo, não se preocupe... A minha irmã acha que eu sou a maior louca. Ela não entende... xD

**Mari da Veiga: **Ah, que bom que gostou! Não se preocupe, é claro que terão mais momentos entre eles...

**Isadora Prince: **Ah... Obrigada! Eu também ele é o meu gêmeo favorito... hehehe. Nossa, muito obrigada^^

**Bet97:** Eles estavam no encontro da A.D., entendeu? Que bom que gostou. Não... A Ginny está com o Michael e o Harry acabou de ficar com a Cho... ;) James é um bipolar total. Rsrs xoxoxox


	18. O Ataque

_-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim. – eu disse ainda fazendo birra._

_-Amiga, olha, eu não posso fazer nada se o seu irmão não gosta de mim. – ela começou. – O máximo que posso fazer é continuar vivendo a minha vida._

_Nisso ela tinha razão. Eu não podia privá-la de continuar vivendo mesmo sabendo que o meu irmão era um idiota._

* * *

Eu não conseguia me mexer por mais que eu tentasse.

Dolohov estava me segurando o mais forte que podia e ainda estava com a varinha apontada para meu rosto.

_Isso não vai acabar nada bem._

Lucius Malfoy estava no centro do circulo formado, falando com Harry.

-Agora me entregue a profecia e nada vai acontecer aos seus amigos.

-Não Harry! Não faça isso! – Neville gritou, fazendo com que Bellatrix o machucasse.

-É uma armadilha, Harry! – eu disse tentando me desvencilhar de Dolohov.

Harry olhou para nós; Cada um sendo segurado por um Comensal da Morte. Nossas chances não estavam muito boas. Ele chegou mais perto de Lucius.

-Garoto inteligente. – ele disse estendendo a mão.

Harry sorriu de lado e então soltou a profecia no chão que se quebrou em vários pedaços.

-NÃO! – Lucius bradou e foi na direção de Harry com a varinha empunhada.

Era o fim. Eu não podia ver. Meu irmão ia morrer bem na minha frente.

Então, quando eu achei que tudo estava acabado, Sirius apareceu bem ao lado de Harry e defendeu o feitiço lançado por Lucius.

-Nunca mais chegue perto do meu afilhado. – Tio Pads disse dando-lhe um soco.

Logo atrás chegaram outros membros da Ordem: Moody, Tonks, Tio Moony, mamãe e papai e o Sr. Weasley.

Cada um saiu atrás de um Comensal.

-SAIAM DAQUI! – papai gritou para nós.

-NÃO! – Harry e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo

-Vamos ajudar! – Harry completou.

E tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido, meus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar direito.

Perto de mim, mamãe duelava com Dolohov e tio Pads com Bellatrix.

-Que é isso Bella? – Gritou meu tio com o tom zombeteiro dele. – É tudo o que você tem? – completou com uma risada e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Um flash de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix e atingiu tio Sirius em cheio no peito.

Ele olhou ao redor, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto e então caiu para trás, passando pelo véu que sussurrava.

-NÃO! – Harry bradou com raiva. Eu apenas esperava tio Pads voltar e acabar com aquela idiota, mas ele não voltava.

Harry saiu correndo em direção ao véu, mas tio Moony o segurou.

-Harry, ele não vai voltar! – ele disse com a maior calma do mundo.

Como assim ele não vai voltar? É claro que vai. Ele só está fazendo um pouco de drama como sempre.

Mamãe olhou para papai e seus olhares se encontraram. Papai não conseguia acreditar. Sirius Black... Morto.

-Eu matei Sirius Black! – Bellatrix saiu cantarolando e saltitando. – Eu matei Sirius Black!

Harry empunhou a varinha e saiu correndo atrás dela.

-HARRY! – papai e mamãe gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

-ALEXIS! – eu dei um pulo na cama e acordei sentindo meu coração bater em um ritmo acelerado demais.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que ainda estava em Hogwarts e que Ginny e Hermione estavam me olhando.

-Que horas são? – eu perguntei ainda confusa.

-Três da manhã. – Hermione respondeu.

-Qual é gente, eu sei que a gente vai sair cedo, mas nem tanto assim. – eu disse me virando de lado.

-Al, levante e arrume as suas coisas. Estamos indo para o Largo Grimmauld agora. – Ginny disse com a voz embargada.

-O que aconteceu? – eu pulei para fora da cama e vi os olhos vermelhos de Ginny.

-Harry teve um sonho em que uma cobra atacara o Sr. Weasley dentro do Ministério. – Hermione disse assustada. – E quando foram confirmar, o ataque tinha mesmo ocorrido.

-Mas está tudo bem? – eu perguntei muito assustada.

-Conseguiram levar ele em tempo ao St. Mungus, mas ele não está muito bem. – Ginny disse preocupada.

-Amiga, não fique assim. – eu disse confortando-a. – Ele vai ficar bem.

* * *

-Ah, que bom que chegaram! – Mamãe disse se levantando da mesa da cozinha logo que chegamos ao Largo Grimmauld. – Vocês estão bem?

-Na medida do possível... – Fred e George sussurraram.

-Onde está nossa mãe? – Ron perguntou sentando-se.

-Foi ao St. Mungus. – tio Moony respondeu juntando-se a nós.

O clima estava pesado. Ninguém falava nada, somente olhavam para as próprias mãos.

Eu podia ver que Harry estava estranho; Ele não fazia o menor esforço para tentar quebrar o gelo.

-Hazz, tá tudo bem? – eu perguntei me sentando perto dele.

-Aham... – ele disse dando de ombros. Lógico que estava tudo bem. Até parece.

Eu o puxei pela mão e fui com ele até a sala.

-Agora me conta o que acontece. – Isso não era um pergunta e ele percebeu.

-Eu estou com medo. – ele sussurrou. – Medo de que todos achem que fui eu quem mandou a cobra, de que Voldemort pode me controlar.

-Harry, isso é ridículo. – eu disse tentando confortá-lo. – Foi você quem viu o que estava acontecendo e que impediu que Sr. Weasley fosse morto. Não acredito que poderiam pensar algum mal de você. – completei sorrindo.

-Eu não sei, Al. – ele disse.

-Eu sei, Harry. Confia em mim?

Ele sorriu aliviado.

-Você sabe que sim. – ele respondeu me abraçando.

* * *

_Isso é tudo, pessoal! Estou assistindo muito desenho..._

_Capítulo 16 a caminho!_

**Mila Pink: **Hehe... Que bom que gostou! Ah, eu sei, os Marotos são os melhores! Todas contra CHO ² xD

**Bet97:** Não... É lógico que não. Essa é função deles. ;) Ah, obrigada! Feliz Natal pra você também. [finge que ainda é dia 25... haha]

**Mah Judd Weasley:** Eu seii! Muito bobo! Tehe.

**V Weasley Malfoy: **OMG! Eu, tipo, chorei de rir com a sua review. Merece um balaço mesmo! Muahahaha. Foi lindo o Fred com medo? Foi lindo o James botando medo! Ahsuhasu. Adoroo!


	19. Sonhos

_-Eu estou com medo. – ele sussurrou. – Medo de que todos achem que fui eu quem mandou a cobra, de que Voldemort pode me controlar._

_-Harry, isso é ridículo. – eu disse tentando confortá-lo. – Foi você quem viu o que estava acontecendo e que impediu que Sr. Weasley fosse morto. Não acredito que poderiam pensar algum mal de você. – completei sorrindo._

_-Eu não sei, Al. – ele disse. _

_-Eu sei, Harry. Confia em mim? _

_Ele sorriu aliviado._

_-Você sabe que sim. – ele respondeu me abraçando._

* * *

O dia já estava bem claro e eu ainda não havia pregado o olho desde quando eu acordara lá em Hogwarts; O sonho, ou seja lá o que aquilo fora, ainda estava impregnado no meu cérebro e eu acho que não conseguiria esquecê-lo tão cedo. Quero dizer, você sonha com alguém matando o seu tio na sua frente e ainda quer ter uma noite de sono normal? Boa sorte, meu caro.

Finalmente percebendo que eu não ia conseguir dormir de jeito nenhum, joguei as cobertas de lado e saltei para fora da cama.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – Eu gritei assim que meus pés tocaram o chão. Estava um frio do cão.

-Linguagem! – Harry disse entrando no quarto. Tudo o que eu fiz foi mandar-lhe a língua.

-Não sabe bater na porta? – eu perguntei calçando minhas pantufas. – Eu podia estar trocando de roupa. Imagine o quanto isso seria constrangedor.

-Nem quero. – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta.

-Nossa, eu sou tão feia assim? – perguntei segurando o riso. Era muito legal ficar fazendo isso com Harry. Ele ficava todo atrapalhado.

-O que? Não... Eu... – não disse? – Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Al!

-Não se preocupe, Harry! Ao contrario de você, eu não tenho problema nenhum em admitir que o meu irmão é muito gato! – respondi rindo. – Acho bom a Cho fazer bom proveito.

E dito isto eu sai em direção ao banheiro deixando Harry muito, mas muito vermelho mesmo. _Começando o dia maravilhosamente bem. _[N/A: Se alguém achou que isso ficou estranho, pense comigo: Ela sabe que o irmão dela é muito gato, que atrai atenção com aquele cabelo preto e os olhos verdes. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não tenho problemas em admitir que meu irmão é muito lindo. Tá, eu não tenho um irmão mais velho, nem mais novo, mas eu fui criada como irmã do meu primo e eu falo que ele é muito lindo na cara dele. Então... Não é incesto, ok?]

* * *

Nada de muito legal aconteceu durante o dia, isto é, até que a Sra. Weasley chegou dizendo que estava tudo bem com o Sr. Weasley. Ufa!

Aí podemos dizer que tudo ficou bem mais ameno, mas isso ainda não impedia Harry de se sentir mal em relação aos outros. Não importava o que eu dizia, ele era muito cabeça dura.

-Sabe do que eu sinto falta? – mamãe perguntou se juntando a nós na sala. – De quando vocês ainda não estavam na escola, e sempre que chegava essa época do ano nós quatro íamos ao shopping e vocês ficavam com os olhinhos brilhando e você, James, todo eufórico.

-Imaginem o Sr. Weasley lá. – eu disse rindo. – Seria muito engraçado.

-Eu sentiria pena dos trouxas. – Papai disse também segurando o riso.

- A gente podia fazer isso um dia desses... – Harry sugeriu.

-Ótima idéia! – Hermione exclamou. – Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou ao shopping!

- O que é um shopping a final de contas? – Ron perguntou confuso. Olhando ao redor, eu pude perceber que todos os Weasleys estavam.

-Bom... É tipo o Beco Diagonal, mas é um prédio fechado onde os trouxas vão fazer compras. – Hermione disse sorrindo. – É bem legal. E também tem um cinema...

-Tem um o que? – Fred e George perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Imagine uma sala bem grande, com uma televisão muito grande. – eu comecei – Nesta sala vão passar os filmes que acabam de lançar. – terminei.

-Não é uma explicação muito boa, mas é. – Hermione disse.

-É o máximo que eu posso fazer tá? – respondi de mal grado.

* * *

Rejubilem-se! É Natal! Que maravilha!

Não se você resolve para tirar o dia para visitar alguém no St. Mungus.

Eu adoro o Sr. Weasley, não me entendam mal, mas passar o dia de Natal no hospital é muito deprimente; A minha idéia era deixar que somente os Weasleys fossem, entende... Família! Mas acho que ninguém gostou muito da minha idéia. Quero dizer, tirando tio Pads.

-Hospitais não são lugares muito agradáveis. – foi o que ele disse tentando argumentar com mamãe.

-Não me interessa o que você acha, Black. – Ela sempre o chamava assim quando perdia a paciência, coisa que acontece com muita freqüência, devo acrescentar. – Nós vamos visitar Arthur e ponto final!

Uma discussãozinha um tanto barulhenta (e alguns feitiços) depois, fomos todo de bom grado. Cof não cof.

O que importa, é que está tudo muito bem e a família Weasley continua com seus nove membros intactos. Quer dizer, eu não sei como Percy está, mas ele deve estar ótimo ou a Sra. Weasley estaria surtando, com certeza!

-... Mas não se preocupe, nós estamos muito gratos a você, Harry. – George disse enquanto estávamos do lado de fora do quarto, esperando a Sra. Weasley para podermos voltar para o Largo Grimmauld. Neste ponto do dia, Harry já tinha confessado o seu medo. E, como sempre, eu estava certa e Harry errado. Ponto para a irmã mais nova!

-Eu não disse? – sussurrei para ele com um sorriso esnobe que retribuiu dando de ombros.

-Mas, sei lá. – ele disse jogando os braços no ar em sinal de frustração. – É como se Voldemort pudesse me possuir e eu não tenho controle nenhum sobre isso.

-Voldemort te possuir? – Ginny disse, finalmente dizendo alguma coisa. – Bom, você se lembra do que está fazendo, não é?

-Sim.

-E você está sonhando, não está?

-Estou.

-Então me diz como você pode estar sendo possuído por ele? – ela perguntou. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu já tive esse pequeno problema, Harry.

* * *

_Um flash de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix e atingiu tio Sirius em cheio no peito. _

_Ele olhou ao redor, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto e então caiu para trás, passando pelo véu que sussurrava._

_-NÃO! – Harry bradou com raiva. Eu apenas esperava tio Pads voltar e acabar com aquela idiota, mas ele não voltava._

_Harry saiu correndo em direção ao véu, mas tio Moony o segurou._

_-Harry, ele não vai voltar! – ele disse com a maior calma do mundo._

_Como assim ele não vai voltar? É claro que vai. Ele só está fazendo um pouco de drama como sempre._

_Mamãe olhou para papai e seus olhares se encontraram. Papai não conseguia acreditar. Sirius Black... Morto._

_-Eu matei Sirius Black! – Bellatrix saiu cantarolando e saltitando. – Eu matei Sirius Black!_

_Harry empunhou a varinha e saiu correndo atrás dela._

_-HARRY! – papai e mamãe gritaram ao mesmo tempo._

_Mas ele não parou; Continuou correndo atrás de Lestrange e eu fui atrás. _

_Eu não sei o que eu podia fazer, mas eu sentia que não podia ficar parada._

_-CRUCIO! – Harry bradou com a varinha apontada para Bellatrix._

_A maldição a acertou e ela caiu no chão, mas não gritava de dor._

_-Primeira vez usando uma Maldição Imperdoável, Harryzinho. – Bellatrix disse, o sarcasmo pesando em sua voz ao dizer o nome de Harry. – Você tem que dizer com vontade. Deixe-me mostrar._

* * *

Abri os olhos assustada e olhei ao redor. O quarto estava todo escuro. Respirei fundo e me levantei da cama; Precisava de um ar, dar uma espairecida.

Eu sabia que seria muita burrice ir para o lado de fora da casa, então fui para a cozinha.

-... Eu acho que ele devia saber. – Eu ouvi a voz do meu pai saindo de dentro da cozinha. Opa, conversa proibida, aposto. Por isso eu parei onde estava e comecei a prestar atenção.

-James, Harry ainda é muito novo, não acho que seria uma boa idéia. – Mamãe disse em um tom de preocupação. O que será que estava acontecendo?

-Lily, não podemos esconder isto por muito tempo. Você não acha que ele tem o direito de saber? – Papai respondeu em tom de censura.

Okay, o que, realmente, estava acontecendo ali?

Tentei me aproximar mais da porta, mas então uma mão se fechou ao redor do meu punho.

Assustada, me virei e dei de cara com Fred.

Ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios me pedindo silêncio, e então me puxou para o alto da escada.

-Você não devia estar ouvindo essa conversa. – ele sussurrou.

-E quem é você para me dizer essas coisas? – sussurrei de volta, brincando.

-Al, eu estou falando sério. – ele disse. O tom em sua voz mostrava que era verdade. Desta vez ele não estava fazendo graça.

-Por quê? O que eu não posso saber? – Qual é, eles estavam falando do meu irmão.

-Olha, eu não peguei a história desde o começo, mas confie em mim, você não vai querer saber nada disso. – ele disse. – Pelo menos não agora. – Completou meio sombrio. – Mas o que você faz fora da cama há essa hora? – ele perguntou mudando totalmente de assunto. Como se isso fosse fazer com que eu esquecesse que tinha alguma coisa sobre Harry que apenas os adultos sabiam.

-Eu tive um sonho estranho. – respondi olhando para os meus pés. Não que eu me sentisse envergonhada, mas eu não me sentia a vontade com esse sonho. Nem um pouco.

-Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto de mim.

-Bellatrix Lestrange matando Sirius. – eu disse após minutos de silêncio.

* * *

_Uau! Finalmente eu terminei! Vocês não sabem como é bom isso!_

_Eu já estava me sentindo culpada de não terminar logo. Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de escrever? É... Eu realmente me senti assim. =[_

_Anyways, voltando ao assunto que interessa... Todo mundo quer saber se eu vou matar o Sirius... Bom... Isso vocês só irão descobrir mais para frente! Muahahaha... No momento somente 3 pessoas sabem o que vai acontecer: Minha melhor amiga, minha irmã e mais uma leitora que está me dando umas ótimas idéias pra história... Não... Não vou dizer quem é! xD_

_De todo modo, espero que tenham gostado, ok?_

_E mandem mais reviews, porque eu estou com saudades das muitas que eu recebia e estamos de férias, cambada! Hehe_

**Mila Pink:** Sonho/premonição lógico! Que bom que gostou. s2

**Bet97: **Bom... vamos ver o que ela vai fazer em relação à isso, não? xD Adoro fazer misteriozinhos! Haha xoxox

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Holy mother of God! I know! xD Que bom que gostou! Hazz é muito bobo... Aprende Oclumência e isso acaba! Duh! Tehe. K3

**Mel Cullen Malfoy:** Oi! Leitora nova? Que bom que gostou! E eu li a sua fic também! Estou adorando! Beijos.


	20. Monstrinho Verde

_-Eu tive um sonho estranho. – respondi olhando para os meus pés. Não que eu me sentisse envergonhada, mas eu não me sentia a vontade com esse sonho. Nem um pouco._

_-Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto de mim._

_-Bellatrix matando Sirius. – eu disse após minutos de silêncio._

* * *

-Al, foi só um sonho. – Fred disse chegando ainda mais perto e me abraçando.

-Mas foi tão real. – eu disse, as lágrimas já ameaçando a cair. – E essa já é a segunda vez. Eu não quero que isso aconteça, Fred. – eu completei olhando para ele.

-Calma. Isso não vai acontecer. – ele disse confortando-me.

Poderia ser segundos, minutos ou até horas mais tarde quando Fred se afastou um pouco, mas ainda me segurando.

-Está melhor?

-Um pouco. – respondi com a voz abafada.

-Você devia tentar dormir um pouco. – ele disse sorrindo. – Parece que está cansada.

-Mas e se eu tiver aquele sonho de novo? – a minha voz soou como a de uma criança assustada, que buscava conforto em alguém que sabia que podia confiar.

-Você não vai, tá? – ele disse levantando a minha cabeça pelo me queixo. – E se acontecer, você pode me chamar, tá?

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Você é o melhor, sabia?

-Só pra você.

* * *

Eu sempre gostei de acordar tarde, mas aquilo era ridículo.

Tá, eu sei que fui dormir mais de 3 horas da manhã, mas levantar às 2 horas da tarde já era demais, certo?

-Achei que você tivesse morrido! – Hermione disse assim que me viu saindo da cama.

-O que aconteceu com você hoje? – Ginny perguntou chegando mais perto.

-Eu fui dormir tarde. – dei de ombros.

-Por que? – elas perguntaram juntas.

-Pesadelo. – murmurei.

-Sobre?

-Não quero falar sobre isso. – respondi e sai do quarto.

-Opa! Bom dia! – Harry disse com um sorriso no corredor. – Mas já de pé a essa hora da manhã?

-Nem começa, ok? – tá vendo o mau humor? Geralmente acontece quando a gente dorme pouco... Acho que comigo é quando eu durmo muito.

-Pra que o mau humor? Não foi você que teve uma visitinha do Snape falando que ia te dar aulas de Oclumência. – Harry sussurrou entre os dentes.

-Vai te dar aulas do que? – eu sussurrei de volta, não acreditando o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Isso mesmo! Oclumência.

-Por que estamos sussurrando? – eu perguntei.

-Porque eu nem devia estar de contando isso no corredor. Segredo, tá? – ele disse.

-E quando foi que eu espalhei algum segredo seu? – ele pareceu pensar por um tempo e então deu de ombros. – Exatamente! Mas me diga, por que aulas de Oclumência?

-Parece que Dumbledore acha que é necessário depois da "visão do Sr. Weasley sendo atacado por uma cobra".

-Não me entenda mal, mas... Acha que é só isso mesmo? – eu não sei porque, mas eu tinha um pressentimento de que havia mais aí do que Harry queria me dizer ou do que ele sabia.

Harry olhou ao redor e então me puxou para dentro do quarto onde ele estava dormindo.

-Eu venho tendo uns... Sonhos... Estranhos.

-Que tipo de sonhos? – Seria possível?

-Eu estou andando num corredor longo... Um corredor escuro e no final tem uma porta, mas sempre que eu vou abri-la, eu acordo. – ele disse sério.

-E você não sabe que corredor é esse? – ele negou com a cabeça. – E quando esses sonhos começaram?

-Um pouco depois que a gente chegou aqui... Mas por que todo esse interrogatório? – ele perguntou um pouco frustrado.

-Eu também estou tendo uns sonhos estranhos... – comentei em voz baixa.

-Ah é? – ele perguntou agora confuso.

-É, mas não tem nada a ver com os seus. – suspirei. – No meu sonho estamos eu, você, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna numa sala vazia. Cada um de nós está sendo segurado por um Comensal, isto é, menos você.

-Menos eu?

-É. Você está no centro, segurando uma esfera e Lucius Malfoy está dizendo algo do tipo "me entregue a profecia". E aí, você quebra a tal profecia e quando Lucius está prestes a te atacar, aparece Sirius e dá um soco nele.

E então Harry começou a rir. Bom, tenho que concordar. A idéia de ver Lucius Malfoy levar um soco de Sirius Black era muito boa.

-E aí?

-E aí tudo desanda de vez. – eu disse me lembrando do sonho. – O restante da ordem chega e todo mundo começa a duelar e então... – as lágrimas começavam a cair de novo. – Então Bellatrix mata Sirius.

-O QUE? – Harry se levantou num pulo.

-E eu não agüento mais ter esse sonho, Harry! Desde a noite que o Sr. Weasley foi atacado eu tenho esse sonho. E não para!

-Calma, Al! – ele disse indo de sentar ao meu lado na cama. – Não é como se isso fosse acontecer.

Ou era?

* * *

-Eu vou enlouquecer se a gente não fizer alguma coisa! – Qual é o ponto de se estar em um feriado, fora da escola, se tudo o que você faz é ficar encarando a parede?

-Não é como se tivesse muita coisa para se fazer, certo? – George disse olhando pela janela da sala. – Olha toda essa neve lá fora!

-Então é o clima perfeito! – Ginny disse se levantando e colocando trilhões de blusas. Ela parou e nos olhou. – Não entenderam? A gente pode fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve!

Eu tenho a melhor amiga do mundo ou o que?

Todo mundo se levantou e começou a se entupir de blusas. Ah é, vão lá fora brincar de guerra de bola de neve, mas ninguém quer pegar um resfriado... Isso é totalmente contraditório, mas quem liga?

-Onde vocês estão indo? – Sirius perguntou saindo da cozinha.

-Fazer guerra de bola de neve. – eu respondi toda sorridente.

-E pensaram que iam sair assim mesmo? – ele perguntou nos olhando um pouco bravo. Ah, qual é, não vamos ser atacados no meio da rua por um bando de Comensais, não é? Não é?

-Assim mesmo como? – Harry perguntou.

-Sem me chamar! – ele exclamou. – Eu esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de você, Alexis, e do Harry.

-Ah... Então é isso? Quer se juntar a nós, tio Pads? – eu perguntei fazendo graça.

-Mas agora eu vou pensar que você me convidou só porque eu pedi. – ele disse.

-Tio Pads, quer parar de palhaçada com a minha cara e vir logo? – eu perguntei perdendo a paciência.

-Essa realmente é filha da Lily. – ele disse para os outros. – Já volto. – e voltou para dentro da cozinha voltando segundos depois com papai logo atrás.

-Eu também vou! – ele disse se dirigindo à porta.

-Que bom que você não fica de graça como certas pessoas... – Harry disse segurando o riso.

-Só porque arranjou uma namorada acha que pode sair por aí tirando uma com a minha cara? – Sirius perguntou se aproximando. Mas por que ele precisava mencionar aquelazinha?

-Nada a ver! – Harry respondeu todo vermelho.

Lancei um olhar a Ginny e fingi que estava vomitando. Ela riu.

-Alexis, quer parar de graça? – papai me repreendeu.

-Por quê? Não posso expressar a minha opinião sobre a minha _cunhada_? – A última palavra não era para ser dita com tanto desprezo, mas desta vez eu não consegui me controlar.

-Parece que alguém não gosta do fato do irmão ter uma namorada. – Sirius cantarolou.

-Não é esse o problema! – eu exclamei, um pouco brava.

-Ah, então será que dá pra me explicar? – Harry perguntou, também começando a ficar bravo. – Porque é ridículo se eu surtar por você ter um namorado, mas tudo bem você ter um ataque quando eu tenho uma namorada, certo?

-Não é nada disso Harry! – eu já podia sentir todo o meu sangue subir. – O problema não é você ter uma namorada! O problema é a Chang ser sua namorada!

-O que você tem contra ela a final de contas?

-Eu apenas não gosto dela. Simples assim! – respondi dando-lhe as costas.

-Não é simples assim, tem que ter um motivo! – ele disse.

-Quer dizer que não tem ninguém que você não goste por motivo nenhum? – ele não disse nada. – Exatamente! Agora com licença, eu perdi a vontade de sair! – e subi em direção ao quarto.

* * *

_E eu vou parar por aqui, porque eu já estou de saco cheio de tentar escrever alguma porcaria que preste quando NADA me vem à cabeça!_

_Desculpem por esse capítulo ser TÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO sem graça e nada a ver, mas realmente as coisas estão ficando escassas na minha mente. Bom... Na verdade não, mas sabe quando você tem as idéias e simplesmente não consegue transferi-las para o papel (nesse caso computador)? É isso que está acontecendo comigo._

_Anyways, como foram de ano novo? Espero que tenha sido ótimo!_

_Outra coisinha... Estive pensando em traduzir essa fic para o inglês, o que acham? Me digam, ok?_

_Ah, é! Eu andei pensando! O resultado do vestibular que eu fiz sai dia 25. Se eu passar eu juro que eu faço uma maratona, tá?_

**Mel Cullen Malfoy:** Ah, obrigada. Eu realmente estou adorando a sua! Você devia atualizar logo! Rsrs Beijos.

**Bet97:** Ah, obrigada e... Quem sabe? Xoxox

**Mila Pink: **Bom... Não tem a mesma ligação que o Harry não. Mais pra frente eu digo... s2

**Isadora Prince: **Ah, mas isso só vamos descobrir mais pra frente. Aquilo era só um sonho que ela está tendo. NC? Não estou muito certa do que isso significa, mas se for conteúdo maduro, é bem provável que não. Talvez insinuações, mas não explícito, porque eu simplesmente não sei escrever essas coisas! Longe de mim pensar que você é pervertida quando eu lia isso aos baldes! ;)

**Mah Judd Weasley:** Que bom que gostou! Depois que eu fiz você ler na minha casa... hahaha

**V Weasley Malfoy:** haha... Desculpe, mas era isso mesmo que eu queria fazer! Espero que tenha gostado deste! Feliz ano novo pra você também!

**Cintia Ramos: **Obrigada! Sirius é demais, né? E pelo visto ninguém quer que ele morra... Mas vamos ver.

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** ADORO QUANDO VOCÊ LÊ A MINHA MENTE! Hahaha Desculpe por não fazer esse maior também, mas é que eu estou com outras coisas na cabeça no momento, mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado! S2s2


	21. A Guerra

_-O que você tem contra ela a final de contas?_

_-Eu apenas não gosto dela. Simples assim! – respondi dando-lhe as costas._

_-Não é simples assim, tem que ter um motivo! – ele disse._

_-Quer dizer que não tem ninguém que você não goste por motivo nenhum? – ele não disse nada. – Exatamente! Agora com licença, eu perdi a vontade de sair! – e subi em direção ao quarto._

* * *

Ok. Eu estava sendo uma garotinha mimada? Sim. Estava sendo uma péssima irmã, que não aceita as decisões do irmão, que o "ataca" só porque não gosta da namorada dele? Pode apostar. Eu ligava para que os outros fossem pensar de mim? Nem um pouquinho. Nem com o que Fred pensaria. Se ele tivesse algum problema, a gente resolveria depois. Mas o que mais me preocupava naquele instante era a visão que Harry tinha de mim.

Afinal, ele era meu irmão, a pessoa que sempre me apoiava, que "tomava conta" de mim. O cara que eu sempre pensei ser um exemplo para se seguir.

Eu me sentia muito mal por ter feito aquilo com ele. Por que eu não fiz as pazes com ele naquele momento? Orgulho. O calo da minha vida.

Me levantei da cama e andei até a janela; a vista dava para a frente da casa onde eu podia ver todo mundo fazendo a tal guerra de bola de neve.

Fred, George, Harry e Ron de um lado; papai, tio Pads, Gin e Hermione do outro. Números exatos. A minha saída tinha apenas simplificado as coisas.

Eles estavam se divertindo tanto: papai e tio Pads apenas mirando em Fred e George (mas eles queriam culpar um pelo outro estar me namorado? Vai entender...), não dando nem tempo de eles conseguirem revidar.

Dava para escutar as risadas lá de cima e eu não consegui evitar um sorriso.

Era para eu estar lá em baixo também! Por que eu tinha que ser tão cabeça dura?

Numa das tacadas, Harry acertou em cheio a cabeça de tio Sirius e, lógico, ele fez um drama por causa do cabelo.

Harry ria com tanta vontade que até jogou a cabeça para trás e nisso abriu os olhos e me viu parada na janela, olhando para ele com um sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta e estendeu a mão me chamando.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e corri para frente da casa.

-Você tá perdendo toda a diversão, Al! – ele disse chegando mais perto.

-Me desculpe! – exclamei agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço e o abraçando. – Eu sou muito boba!

-Tudo bem. Não se pode agradar todo mundo. – ele respondeu retribuindo o abraço. – Agora vem! – e me arrastou para trás da barricada em que os outros membros do time se encontravam.

-AH! ISSO É INJUSTO! EU QUERIA A ALLIE NO MEU TIME! – papai gritou do outro lado da rua.

-PENA QUE ELA NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI! – Harry gritou de volta. – Okay, primeiro temos que criar uma tática. – disse se virando para nós.

-Harry, isso aqui não é um jogo de Quadribol! – Ron exclamou olhando ao redor como se Harry tivesse pirado.

-Não, não. Ele tem razão! – eu disse me virando para Ron. – Lá de cima deu pra ver que vocês estão apanhando pra caramba!

-Ah, muito obrigado! – Fred disse sarcasticamente.

-Disponha, meu amor! – respondi fingindo ser o mais inocente possível. – O negócio é o seguinte, papai e tio Sirius estão fazendo as bolas magicamente. Por isso não dá tempo de revidar. Eles já tem uma grande coleção preparada e assim fica muito mais rápido também.

-Fred, George, vocês são os únicos de nós que podem fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. – eu disse e eles me olharam duvidosos. – Estão esperando o que? É pra agora que precisamos das bolas de neve prontas! – e então começaram a fazê-las.

-Namorada mandona que você foi arranjar, hein? – George disse.

-Cala boca e faz logo que ela está olhando! – Fred respondeu.

-Harry, Ron! – eu me voltei para os dois. – Precisamos de uma distração. O que sugerem? SEM chamar a atenção dos trouxas. – eu completei antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Que tal Ron se declarar para Hermione? – Harry perguntou segurando a risada e colocando o braço no ombro de Ron. – Já está na hora, não acha?

Lógico que eu não sou nem um pouco discreta e comecei a rir descontroladamente enquanto Ron ficava muito vermelho.

-Não teve graça! – ele murmurou.

-Teve sim! Você que não soube apreciar. – eu respondi sorrindo.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Ok, então Alexis estava de volta!

Eu sabia que ela não ia agüentar ficar muito tempo de fora, afinal, ela simplesmente não consegue ficar 24 horas brigada com Harry. Nem eu com qualquer um dos meus irmãos, então eu sei como ela se sente.

-Qual é a demora? – Hermione perguntou impaciente.

-Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. – Sirius respondeu. E foi quando ouvimos risadas.

-Ah, então eles estão contando piadas, é? – Sr. Potter disse com os olhos semicerrados.

Estava tudo em silêncio; o lado dos "caras sem graça", como Sirius e o Sr. Potter os chamavam, continuava em silêncio.

-Qual é o problema deles? - eu perguntei já perdendo a paciência. – Eu não agüento mais! Eu vou sair daqui e ver o que está acontecendo!

-Não! Pode ser uma cilada! – Sirius disse olhando para os lados. – Deixa que nós vamos! Vem, Prongs!

-Qual é? Não pode ir sozinho? – Ih... Lá vão eles de novo! Bem que a Sra. Potter disse que eles brigam o tempo todo. Deve ser coisa de homem... Quem sabe?

-Levanta logo e vamos! – Sirius disse por fim puxando o Sr. Potter com ele.

Foi quando eu vi várias porções de neve voando em nossa direção.

Alexis, Harry e Ron vieram correndo em nossa direção atacando bolas de neve sem parar, atingindo em todo lugar; Mais atrás, Fred e George iam preparando mais e também arremessando.

-RECUAR! RECUAR! – Sr. Potter gritou voltando correndo para onde eu e Hermione estávamos.

-Recuar pra onde? – Hermione perguntou. Não tínhamos lugar para ir.

-Não sei! Mas recue! – Sirius disse.

E então fomos recuando, deixando tudo para trás: nossa munição, a barricada. Estávamos desarmados e sem proteção nenhuma.

-THIS IS SPARTA! – Alexis apareceu gritando. Mas o que? Acho que precisamos tirar os filmes e a cafeína dela. Não estão combinando mais.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Tá, talvez eu ter gritado "this is Sparta" foi um pouquinho demais, mas no calor do momento você não sabe o que está fazendo. Ou nesse caso dizendo. (n/a: e isso não soou nada inocente na minha cabeça, mas whatever!)

Quando eu vi todos eles saírem correndo sem munição nenhuma eu sabia que estava tudo perfeito.

Ah, lógico, sem munição e papai e tio Sirius tinham deixado as varinhas no chão perto da barricada deles. Quanta falta de cuidado. Imagina se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse as achado?

De todo modo, saímos correndo perseguindo-os, até que eles tiveram que virar a esquina e ficar escondido atrás de uma parede.

-Vocês se rendem? – Ron perguntou.

-NUNCA! – os quatro responderam juntos.

-Sério? – Harry perguntou com desdém. – Só saibam que nós temos aqui varinhas que não nos pertencem. Será que alguém deixou duas dando bobeira por aí?

-Merda! – eu escutei papai dizer.

-Sabia que estava me esquecendo de alguma coisa! – tio Pads exclamou bravo com ele mesmo.

Devagar eles vieram em nossa direção, o mais engraçado é que meu pai e meu tio estavam com as mãos para cima, como se estivessem se rendendo. Era muito cômico.

-Como vocês conseguiram nos derrotar? A gente tinha tanta bola preparada, mas parecia que vocês tinham mais. – Hermione comentou alarmada.

-Alexis foi bem útil nisso, não foi, cunhadinha? – George disse chegando junto de nós com Fred.

-Lá de cima eu vi que vocês dois, - apontei para os senhores somos-adultos-então-podemos-usar-mágica-fora-da-escola-enquanto-vocês-não. – estavam aproveitando a oportunidade e fazendo tudo magicamente. Só acho que esqueceram que Fred e George também podem fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts. – completei com um sorriso que mostrava a minha superioridade.

-Eu te disse que isso estava sendo muito fácil! – tio Pads disse se virando para papai. – Depois de todos esses anos e você ainda não consegue ter um plano à prova de tudo?

-Ah, então agora a culpa é minha? – papai perguntou olhando-o como se ele tivesse ficado louco. – De quem foi a idéia de sair detrás da barricada? Hein? – nenhuma resposta. – Exatamente!

-As criancinhas não vão brigar agora, né? – Harry perguntou rolando os olhos. Realmente, ver aqueles dois brigarem por coisas ridículas já estava me irritando. Você não sabe o que é crescer ouvindo isso!

-Você realmente se sentiu como Gerard Butler, né? – Ginny perguntou rindo.

-Ah, qual é! Me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer. Algum problema?

-Você não tem jeito, Al! – ela disse sacudindo a cabeça.

* * *

Bleh! Como dizem: O tempo voa quando está se divertindo.

Mais cedo que eu gostaria a hora de voltar para Hogwarts chegou.

-Eu não agüento mais aquela mulher! – eu exclamei para o ar.

-E quem agüenta? – Tio Pads perguntou retoricamente surgindo da cozinha. – Aquela Umbridge dá nos nervos de todo mundo!

-Ah, eu sei exatamente como vocês se sentem... – Harry comentou enquanto, inconscientemente, olhava para a mão em que se encontrava as cicatrizes deixadas pelas detenções com aquela cara de sapo.

-Essa Dolores Umbridge... Olha só o que ela fez com o meu bebê. – mamãe disse se juntando. Devo dizer que quando ela viu as cicatrizes na mão de Harry quase surtou. Ainda mais depois de ver que elas formavam uma frase. E mais ainda (se é que era possível) quando soube o porquê da frase.

* * *

De volta à Hogwarts! Para a felicidade geral do corpo docente e dicente. É, eu sou muito popular mesmo, acostumem-se com isso.

-LUNA! – eu gritei no salão principal assim que a vi entrando.

-Oi, Al! – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Por que o estado alterado?

-Não sei... Estou me sentindo hiperativa! – respondi balançando para frente e para trás.

-Deu pra ver. – Ginny disse entrando pela porta do salão.

-E como foram de férias? – Luna, Luna, sempre tão simpática. É por isso que eu a-do-ro essa garota! Sério mesmo! Todo mundo pode achar que ela é meio louca coisa e tal, mas eu simplesmente não ligo. Nós três (eu, Ginny e Luna) já tivemos muitas risadas compartilhadas. Falem o que quiser, mas isso não vai mudar a opinião que eu tenho sobre ela.

-Ah, foi bem legal. Fizemos uma guerra de bola de neve, na qual eu perdi. – Ginny respondeu.

-Perdeu vergonhosamente! – eu completei. – E as suas?

-Ah, foram boas! Papai e eu não pudemos sair de casa com toda a neve e tivemos que tomar muito cuidado com as ameixas dirigíveis.

Aí, eu não disse? Muito excêntrica, mas mesmo assim um amor de pessoa.

* * *

-Sentiu a minha falta? – eu perguntei para Fred assim que entrei no salão comunal e o encontrei sentado no sofá conversando com Lee. – Oi, Lee. – completei.

-Oi. – ele respondeu.

-Lógico que senti! – ele respondeu ironicamente, o que o concedeu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça. E com força. – Ai!

-Larga de reclamar que nem doeu! – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado. – Ué, cadê o George? – até aquele momento eu não havia percebido que só os dois estavam lá.

-Em algum lugar com a Kethelen. – Lee respondeu com um olhar malicioso.

-Com a Umbridge por aí? – eu perguntei cética. – Ele é louco ou o que?

-Al, esqueceu que a gente conhece todas as passagens secretas que existem no castelo? – Fred perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Por que eu sempre me esqueço disso? Antes de Harry ter o mapa, foram eles que o acharam na sala do Filch.

Ficamos lá conversando por mais algum tempo, o fogo da lareira quase se apagando. O dia seguinte era sábado, então não tínhamos pressa de ir dormir.

Lá pela meia-noite eu vi Harry, Ron e Hermione se levantarem de uma das cadeiras e irem à direção das escadas; logo depois foi a vez de Ginny.

Meia-noite e meia e nada de George chegar. Ahem, se ele estiver corrompendo a Kethelen, vamos ter que ter uma conversinha.

Lee se levantou e também foi para o quarto. A sala comunal agora estava vazia.

-E os sonhos? – Fred perguntou quebrando o silêncio. – Pararam?

-Sonhos não porque são coisas boas. – eu respondi me aconchegando mais perto dele. – Agora os pesadelos pararam sim.

-Que bom! – ele disse passando o braço pelo meu pescoço. – Eu não gosto de ver você assustada daquele jeito. – completou com um beijo na minha testa.

-Eu te amo sabia? – Opa! Acho que eu falei de mais.

* * *

_Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan! Primeira vez que ela diz isso e aí?_

_Okay! Aqui está mais um capítulo, embora eu estivesse pensando em postá-lo somente depois que eu recebesse o resultado do vestibular, mas whatever!_

_Ao invés disso, vou fazer uma maratona diferente. Vai depender de vocês: Vendo que eu já tenho 91 reviews, o próximo vem quando eu alcançar a marca de 100. E não vale repetir, hein? LOL_

_Vamos ver o quanto vocês querem o próximo._

_Ah, sim! Quanto ao Sirius... Bom, ainda não me decidi o que vou fazer, mas a morte dele é um fator contribuinte para o crescimento de Harry..._

**Mel Cullen Malfoy:** haha... Eu sei como é isso! Ah, fico contente que esteja gostando! xox

**Bet97:** Faz... É a cara dele dar uma dessas. Beijos.

**Mila Pink:** Ah, mas eu só fiz você pensar que não ia ter! Era tudo parte de um plano maior na minha cabeça. Hahaha. Não... Ela não tem a cicatriz! Mais pra frente todos vão descobrir o que aconteceu naquela noite de 31 de outubro.

**Isadora Prince:** Ah! *-* Que bom que gostou, flor! Beijos.

**Mah Judd Weasley:** Que bom! Adorou mesmo, né? Hahaha. s2s2

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal: **Ebaaa! Hahaha. Meu ano novo foi bom! Aqui, tentei te responder por PM, mas parece que você desabilitou essa função... Eu não consigo te responder! Beijos!


	22. Verdades

_-E os sonhos? – Fred perguntou quebrando o silêncio. – Pararam?_

_-Sonhos não porque são coisas boas. – eu respondi me aconchegando mais perto dele. – Agora os pesadelos pararam sim._

_-Que bom! – ele disse passando o braço pelo meu pescoço. – Eu não gosto de ver você assustada daquele jeito. – completou com um beijo na minha testa._

_-Eu te amo sabia? – Opa! Acho que eu falei de mais._

* * *

Ah não! Por favor, alguém me diz que isso tudo é um sonho e eu vou acordar em 5...4...3...2...1!

É, não deu certo! Então eu realmente disso isso? Posso me matar antes de tudo?

-Ah... Por favor, me diz que eu fiquei muda! – eu exclamei me recusando a olhar para Fred.

-Al... – ele disse se afastando um pouco de mim.

Pronto. Eu tinha que abrir a minha boca. Por que será que eu estou sempre falando nas horas mais impróprias possíveis?

-Quer saber, não fala nada. – eu disse me levantando. – Vamos apenas fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

-Al.

-Que eu apenas me levantei e fui para o meu quarto.

-Al!

-E que nada de constrangedor aconteceu, ok? – e então fui indo em direção ao pé da escada. – Boa noite!

-ALLIE! – ele gritou me puxando de volta para perto dele.

-Por favor, não deixe as coisas mais complicadas do que já estão. Eu não suporto momentos assim, apenas...

-Alexis, cale a boca! – ele me interrompeu.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

Tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha ido um pouco longe demais mandando Allie calar a boca, mas ela não me deixava falar.

-Okay, não precisava ser grosso. – e nem assim ela fica quieta? – Eu sei que exagero quando fico nervosa, mas você tem que entender que não faço isso por mal... É só...

Então eu a interrompi me aproximando dela e a beijando com vontade.

A principio ela ficou em choque, mas logo se entregou ao beijo passando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e correndo as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Incrível! Depois de todos esses meses (tá... só três) de namoro e ela ainda tinha esse efeito sobre mim. Eu sou patético.

A intensidade do beijo foi aumentando e Alexis simplesmente atacou minha boca. Agora, isso sim era um beijo de verdade.

Alguns minutos depois nos separamos e eu olhei para ela sorrindo.

-Posso falar agora? - Ela sorriu meio envergonhada e concordou. -Allie... – pausa dramática.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Qual é a dele? Primeiramente me manda ficar quieta, depois me beija e agora fica de graça pra cima de mim? Por que ele não fala logo?

-Eu também te amo! – ele disse finalmente.

Eu senti meu rosto se iluminar e um sorriso surgir em meus lábios.

-Sério? – não consegui segurar a pergunta.

-É claro! – ele respondeu também sorrindo. – Você realmente acha que eu me preocuparia tanto assim com você se eu não te amasse?

Eu avancei até ele e o abracei com força.

-Me diz que você não vai mudar de idéia durante a noite. – porque eu ainda achava muito improvável que tudo isso fosse verdade. Qual é. Quem diria que uma garota como eu pudesse ter um namorado assim tão perfeito?

-É lógico que eu não vou! – ele exclamou divertido. – Vai precisar muito mais do que uma noite para você conseguir se livrar de mim, ok?

-Eu acho que eu posso viver com isso. – respondi sorrindo.

-Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Como era bom escutar isso.

-Também te amo.

* * *

-O dia dos namorados está chegando. – Ginny comentou depois da aula de Poções.

-Nossa, já é esse final de semana agora, né? – eu estava completamente perdida no tempo.

-É. – ela concordou. – E aí, o que vai fazer?

-Um passeio até Hogsmeade, talvez. Não sei. – respondi dando de ombros.

-Por Merlin! Mas que falta de romantismo é esse, mulher? – Fred disse se juntando a nós no corredor.

-Que tal você me surpreender, hein? – eu disse piscando para ele.

-Já te disse que por você eu faço qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, não me faça ir à Madame Puddifoot! – ele exclamou desesperado.

-Eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi você falando isso. – disse colocando as mãos na cintura. – Francamente, você acha que eu iria num lugar daqueles? Prefiro o velho e bom Três Vassouras, muito obrigada!

-É por isso que eu te amo! – ele disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e correndo em direção à próxima aula.

-Nunca pensei que fosse ver o meu irmão comendo na palma da mão de uma garota! – Ginny exclamou divertida.

-É eu sei! Eu sou demais.

* * *

Patético! É esse o adjetivo que eu dou ao meu irmão!

-Eu não acredito que você aceitou ir à Madame Puddifoot! – eu disse gargalhando.

-Eu aposto que se você pedisse, Fred fazia correndo. – ele disse emburrado.

-Mas é aí que você se engana, caro irmão. – eu comecei segurando um pouco a minha risada. – Ao contrário da sua namorada, eu não iria naquele lugar! Mas nem que isso fosse um daqueles decretos ridículos da Umbridge! Você é patético! – eu exclamei e voltei a rir.

-Não enche, vai! – ele disse me empurrando de lado.

-Mas esse é o meu passatempo favorito, Harry! – eu disse com voz de criança.

-Você se alegra muito com a desgraça alheia, Al!

-Eu sei! Por isso é tão engraçado! Não é minha desgraça. – pisquei para ele.

-Apesar de tudo isso, o que eu faria sem você? – ele perguntou rindo para mim e me abraçando.

-Pode dizer que eu sou a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida! Eu sei que é verdade! – super ego? Imagine!

-Por mais que eu odeie alimentar esse seu ego, é verdade. – ele disse sorrindo. – Você sempre vai ser a minha garota número 1.

-Bom mesmo! – eu disse rindo. – Afinal nós temos que nos unir, certo? Amigos antes de tudo!

-Exatamente! – alguns minutos se passaram até que Harry voltou a falar – Al?

-Hum?

-Você se pergunta como foi que conseguimos fugir de Voldemort na noite em que ele foi atrás de mim?

-Harry, isso já tem quatorze anos.

-Eu sei, mas isso fica me incomodando. – ele disse se virando para mim. – É como se eu não soubesse uma parte do meu próprio passado.

Eu suspirei.

-Eu também penso nisso de vez em quando. – Admiti.

-Será que algum dia eles irão nos contar? – não precisava nem perguntar para saber a quem ele estava se referindo: mamãe, papai, tio Moony, tio Pads... Todos os envolvidos.

-É claro que sim! – eu disse. – Querendo ou não, isso faz parte da nossa vida, não é? E se eles não quiserem nos contar, podemos simplesmente usar Legilimência neles! – completei rindo.

-Eu sou uma catástrofe em Oclumência... Quem dirá em Legilimência!

-Não se preocupe! Eu sei que você vai conseguir!

* * *

_Aham... Tá curtinho! Me desculpem, mas acho que não vou mais ficar enrolando com a história!_

_Próximo capítulo tem o dia dos namorados em Hogsmeade. _

_Espero que tenham gostado, e apesar de eu não ter conseguido as minhas 100 reviews, não tem problema! 98 tá bom!_

**Bet97: **hahaha... Eu sei! Eles são bons nisso!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Ah... Eu também detesto a Cho, mas fazer o que, né? Ela tá lá! Espero que tenha gostado desse!

**Isadora Prince:** hhaha que legaal!

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** lol... Isso mesmo! Chame todo mundo! Kkk... Que bom que gostou! Beijos!

**Gabes-Madrigal:** Ah, muito obrigada!

**Mila Pink:** Tem mesmo, né? xD

**Cíntia Ramos: **lol... Também! Harry e Ginny... Ahn... É... Espere mais um pouco... xD


	23. Dia dos Namorados

_-É claro que sim! – eu disse. – Querendo ou não, isso faz parte da nossa vida, não é? E se eles não quiserem nos contar, podemos simplesmente usar Legilimência neles! – completei rindo._

_-Eu sou uma catástrofe em Oclumência... Quem dirá em Legilimência!_

_-Não se preocupe! Eu sei que você vai conseguir!_

* * *

-Al! – Hermione me chamou entrando no meu dormitório. – Eu não consegui falar com você antes, mas escuta só: lá pelas duas horas a gente vai se encontrar no Três Vassouras.

-Mione, é dia dos namorados! – eu exclamei um pouco confusa.

-Eu sei, mas tenho certeza que o assunto é do seu interesse. E Harry vai estar lá também.

-Opa! 'Pera aí! O Harry vai deixar a Cho para se encontrar com você? – Isso vai ser bom.

-Luna vai estar lá também. – ela disse.

-Não importa se eu estivesse lá! – disse sorrindo. – Chang vai dar um ataque! Eu mal posso esperar!

-Alexis! – ela me olhou abismada, como se eu fosse um monstro por dizer isso.

-O que? Você acha que ela não vai dizer nada? – eu perguntei confusa. – Porque eu quero muito ver o pití que ela vai dar quando descobrir.

-Alexis! Você vai ou não? – ela perguntou me ignorando.

-Eu estarei lá, Hermione! Mas primeiro eu tenho que ir à Madame Puddifoot! – exclamei saindo correndo em direção ao salão principal.

* * *

-NÃO! – Fred disse assim que eu comentei a pequena mudança nos nossos planos.

-Você disse que faria tudo o que eu quisesse. – eu disse fazendo bico.

-E você disse que a gente não iria lá! – ele reclamou.

-Mas é porque eu quero ver a reação da Cho quando ela descobrir que o Harry tem um encontro com a Hermione. – eu sussurrei para o caso de ela estar por perto.

-Como assim um encontro? – Fred perguntou confuso.

-É totalmente casual! A Luna vai estar lá também.

-Você apenas gosta de uma intriga, né? – ele disse sorrindo para mim.

-É como Harry diz: eu me alegro com a desgraça alheia. – eu respondi piscando para ele.

-Tá bom! – ele disse. – Mas não imediatamente, ok?

-Lógico que não! – concordei dando-lhe um selinho. – Agora mais uma coisinha...

* * *

-Eu ainda não acredito que você vai me abandonar logo hoje. – Fred disse pela milésima vez enquanto caminhávamos pela rua principal de Hogsmeade.

-Mas eu vou te recompensar! – eu disse sorrindo para ele. – No verão, uma das minhas amigas vai fazer uma super festa de quinze anos... Você pode ir comigo. – É, eu sei! Grande recompensa, mas não tinha nada mais para se fazer! Fred já vai estar formado e com certeza trabalhando, não é como se a gente fosse ter todo o tempo do mundo. E fazer algo em Hogwarts estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso.

-E ela é bonita? – Fred perguntou de repente.

-Não chega aos meus pés. – respondi séria.

Ele me estudou por alguns instantes.

-Não faça isso! – ele disse suspirando aliviado. – Você sempre me assusta. Eu acho que você está brava comigo de verdade.

-Bom, ela realmente não chega aos meus pés. – confirmei rindo. - Mas isso é bom pra você aprender a não querer saber de outras. Ainda mais perto de mim.

-Al, você é tão fofa quando fica com ciúmes. – ela disse roubando-me um beijo.

-Mas se não é o casal ternura. – George disse vindo até nós junto com Kethelen.

-Oi, George. Tchau, George. – eu disse numa voz monótona.

-Poxa, Al! Eu gosto tanto de você é assim que eu sou tratado? – ele perguntou fingindo estar chateado.

-Cara, ela trata o Sirius assim também. – Fred disse rindo. – Acho que é assim que ela demonstra carinho pelos outros.

-Ah, descobriram o meu segredo! - Eu disse piscando para ele. – Onde estão indo? – perguntei me virando para Kethelen.

-Na Zonko's. – Kethelen disse rolando os olhos. – Foi a parte dele do acordo.

-Que acordo? – Fred perguntou.

-Ela quer ir até a Madame Puddifoot, então eu disse que nós íamos só se fossemos primeiro na Zonko's.

-Por que eu não pensei em algo do tipo? – Fred sussurrou para que George não escutasse.

-Porque você é muito mais legal com a sua namorada que te ama. – eu sussurrei de volta.

-Bem, agora, não querendo ser chata, mas quanto mais cedo formos até a sua loja, mas cedo sairemos de lá. – Kethelen disse. – Até mais, Alexis, Fred.

-Eles formam um casal nada convencional, não acha? – eu perguntei quando eles já estavam a uma distância significativa de nós.

-Do que você está falando? Olhe pra nós! – ele exclamou divertido me fazendo rir.

-Mas sabe qual seria pior? Ron e Mione!

* * *

Então, o dia estava indo às mil maravilhas.

Não, eu não estava me referindo ao fato de que Harry vai se ferrar, isso porque nada tinha acontecido ainda.

Eu estava mesmo falando do meu dia de namorados, que pela primeira vez, eu estava comemorando! Assim, tá certo que eu já tive uns rolos aqui e outros ali, mas isso não era nada comparado ao relacionamento que eu tinha com Fred. E também nenhum durou tempo o suficiente parar chagar ao dia dos namorados. Mas quem se importa?

De todo modo, nós estávamos realmente tendo um bom dia; tomando umas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras, comprando alguns doces na Dedos de Mel, uma pequena passada na Loja de Penas Escribas... Praticamente estivemos em todos os lugares. Até na Casa dos Gritos, que todos acreditam ser assombrada. É claro que de assombrada não tinha nada, como eu sempre soube.

-Então, acho que acabou o que era legal. – Fred comentou enquanto caminhávamos pela rua lateral que dava acesso ao Café da Madame Puddifoot.

-Não fale assim! – eu respondi o abraçando de lado. – Ainda vamos ver um ataque de ciúmes!

-Você é inacreditável! – ele disse sorrindo e me abraçando. – Vamos logo! – ele disse andando mais rápido.

-E eu sou a única que quero presenciar a ruína de Harry Potter, certo? – perguntei sorrindo.

-Ah, qual é! – ele reclamou. – Você está fazendo a maior propaganda!

-Só espero que eu esteja certa!

* * *

-Quanto tempo mais? – Fred perguntou balançando pra frente e pra trás na sua cadeira.

-Como se eu soubesse! – respondi rolando os olhos.

Quando Harry ia dizer? Já estávamos lá por uns bons 25 minutos!

-Olha! – Fred disse apontando para a mesa deles.

E foi então quando eu vi tudo acontecer: Cho dar um pití, começar a gritar com Harry e por fim jogar café nele!

Era oficial! Meu irmão era um otário!

* * *

-O que foi que eu te disse? – provoquei Harry assim que sai correndo atrás dele.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou assustado.

-Eu vi tudo! – respondi rindo. – E foi hilário!

-Alexis! Então quer dizer que você sabia que tudo isso ia acontecer? – ele perguntou parecendo bravo.

-Eu suspeitava, Harry! – respondi. – O que você queria? Que ela aceitasse numa boa? Vai sonhando, colega!

-Pelo menos podia ter avisado!

-E estragar toda a graça? Não, obrigada! – respondi. – Você tá chateado? – Qual é, eu também tenho um lado bonzinho com o Harry, tá?

-Na verdade não. – O que? – Ela ficou perguntando coisas sobre Cedric, enchendo comentando que outro garoto também a chamou para sair... Enfim, nem foi lá essas coisas.

-Ai, mas que garota sem noção, também! – reclamei abrindo a porta do Três Vassouras.

-Para a sua total alegria, né? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Bom, de certo modo sim!

-Que bom que chegaram! – Hermione disse se levantando de uma mesa em que se encontrava ninguém menos que Rita Skeeter.

-O que ela estava fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, agora bravo.

-Isso eu também não entendi, ainda queridinho, mas o que foi que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou toda interessada no mais novo babado que se referia à Harry James Potter.

-Nada de mais. – eu disse interrompendo. – Eu apenas tropecei e derramei café nele.

-Ah! – ela exclamou desinteressada.

-Valeu! – ele sussurrou para mim enquanto nos sentávamos.

Eu apenas sorri.

* * *

-Então, deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – Harry disse depois que Hermione havia explicado todo o plano dela. – Você quer que eu dê uma entrevista para ela? Você não pode estar falando sério, Mione!

-Harry, pensa assim, ela é uma repórter. Todos vão ler o que ela escreveu. – ela disse exasperada.

-Mas quem iria acreditar em mim? – ele tornou a perguntar. – O Profeta nunca iria publicar!

-É aí que eu entro! – Luna disse sorrindo. – Meu pai vai publicar no Pasquim!

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – Skeeter disse se manifestando pela primeira vez em um bom tempo.

-É melhor você ficar na sua ou então você sabe o que eu vou fazer! – Hermione a ameaçou. Acho que descobrir que ela é um Animagus ilegal foi tão útil!

Harry suspirou.

-Eu acho que você deve fazer isso. – disse para ele. – Afinal, é uma chance de contar a todos o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite, Harry! Mesmo que quase ninguém acredite... Pelo menos ninguém poderá dizer que você não avisou.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Ok! Vamos lá então!

* * *

_Aqui está mais um! Estou muito triste que o capítulo anterior só teve 3 reviews, mas já que não se pode fazer mais nada..._

**Bet97:** Que bom! Parece que ele foi, né? Hahaha... Que caso perdido!

**Mah Judd Weasley:** Awn... Eu seii amiga! Quero um namorado assim! Xoxox

**Isadora Prince:** Obrigada! Awn, foi mal... Mas o meu ship é Harry/Ginny! Hahaha. Beijos.


	24. Primeiro de Abril

_-Eu acho que você deve fazer isso. – disse para ela. – Afinal, é uma chance de contar a todos o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite, Harry! Mesmo que quase ninguém acredite... Pelo menos ninguém poderá dizer que você não avisou._

_Ele olhou para mim e sorriu._

_-Ok! Vamos lá então!_

* * *

-Fiquei sabendo que você e a Cho terminaram. – Ron comentou mais tarde durante o jantar. – Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem quando eu não estou por perto?

-Terminar é uma palavra muito específica! – eu disse. – O que aconteceu lá foi um verdadeiro fiasco, isso sim! – exclamei divertida.

Harry rolou os olhos.

-Pois é. – ele concordou. – E aí, como foi o treino? – ele perguntou para Ron e foi nesse momento que eu simplesmente desliguei da conversa, porque, embora eu adore Quadribol, não estava muito a fim de uma conversa detalhada sobre o que a Angelina tinha feito no treino. Uma porque isso é um saco e outra porque ela já foi namorada do Fred. Aham, tenho ciúmes mesmo! E daí?

* * *

Fevereiro e março passaram num borrão, quando já se viu, abril já estava batendo na porta e trazendo com ele um clima mais gostoso.

-Adivinha quem! – eu sussurrei no ouvido de Fred tapando seus olhos, naquele primeiro dia de abril.

-Ahn... – Ele fingiu pensar. – Mãe?

-Não!

-Então eu não sei...

-A sua namorada!

-Qual delas? – ele perguntou fazendo graça e se virando para mim. – Bom dia!

-Bom dia! – respondi lhe dando um beijo. – Parece que alguém acordou de bom humor hoje.

-É, e você sabe por que eu estou assim, nesse dia tão maravilhosamente belo? – É... Sérios problemas.

-Você virou gay! – exclamei de brincadeira e ele apenas rolou os olhos. – Foi bem afeminada essa sua frase!

-Nada pode me irritar hoje! E você ainda não me respondeu por quê! – ele disse cruzando os braços.

-Deixe-me pensar... – eu disse colocando a minha mão embaixo do meu queixo. – Hoje é dia primeiro de abril... – ele concordou. – É DIA DA MENTIRA! – gritei comemorando.

-E... – ele incentivou.

-Tem mais alguma coisa? – eu perguntei confusa e ele bufou. – Não, é sério. Tem mais alguma coisa pro dia de hoje? Algo na programação da escola que eu estou deixando escapar?

-Esquece, Alexis. – ele enfezou-se e me deu as costas indo para o corredor.

Fred irritar-se comigo: Ok!

Tudo certo por enquanto.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

Ela só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara! Como assim "tem mais alguma coisa?"?

Mas... E se for verdade? E se ela tiver esquecido? Ou pior... E se ela não souber? Não! Todo mundo sabe que dia primeiro de abril não é só dia da mentira. Não é?

-Ok, turma! Revisão pros N.I.E.M.s! – Sirius disse entrando na sala de aula. Ótimo. Revisão era tudo o que eu precisava! – Vamos rever desde o comecinho, nunca se sabe! – ele deu a volta em sua mesa e apontou para uma das mesas da frente. – Angelina! Uma fácil. Eu quero que você transfigure esse cálice de água em vinho! – Quando ele disse do comecinho não estava brincando!

Tá, estou vendo que essa revisão vou tirar de letra! Era cada uma mais fácil que a outra! Ainda mais quando Sirius se virou para George:

-George, eu quero ver essa pedra virar uma pena! – dito e feito. E então chegou a minha vez: - Fred, pra você a mais fácil de todas! – eu sorri confiante. Pelo menos isso. – A minha cor favorita!

-O QUÊ? – eu meio que gritei, mas qual é... Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

A sala toda começou a rir da minha cara de indignação.

-Meu nome do meio? – Sirius mudou a pergunta levantando os ombros.

Eu o olhei incrédulo.

-Sirius, isso é sério? – eu estou começando a achar que o dia de hoje vai ser bem longo...

E então alguém bateu na porta.

-Salvo pelo gongo, hein? – Sirius disse passando por mim e piscando. – Al! No que posso ajudá-la? – ele disse alto o suficiente para que todo mundo pudesse escutá-lo.

Alexis olhou para dentro da sala, no canto onde eu estava, e sorriu. Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido.

-Será que eu poderia falar com o George? – ela perguntou de um jeito meigo, provavelmente tentando convencer Sirius. Espere um minutinho? Ela disse George?

-Claro. – Sirius disse e então meu clone se levantou indo para fora da sala com a minha namorada! Não acho que gosto disso.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

-E aí, como estão as coisas? – George perguntou assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós.

-Você viu a cara do Fred quando eu disse que queria falar com você? Me partiu o coração. – eu respondi um pouco magoada.

George apenas rolou os olhos.

-Foi você quem queria zoar com ele...

– Como se você não estivesse participando disso... Mas então, até o momento está tudo certo, mas se eu for pega eu juro que direi que estava sob a Maldição Imperius feita por você! – eu exclamei agitada.

-Opa! Mas por que tanto drama? Não está indo tudo de acordo com o plano? – George perguntou sussurrando.

-Não exatamente de acordo, mas eu estou dando meus jeitos. – respondi sorrindo. – Por um exemplo: chegar até a cozinha e convencer Dobby foi de longe a coisa mais fácil a ser feita. O problema depois foi ter encontrado Peeves no meio do caminho e ter que suborná-lo. A propósito, você me deve uma caixa nova de Snap Explosivo! – completei.

-Bota na conta da casa! – ele respondeu de ombros. – Teve mais algum problema?

-Ah sim, nem comento nos dez minutos que eu tive que ficar escondida entre uma armadura e a parede no quinto andar por causa da Madame Norris. Não me pergunte como eu consegui, porque não foi nada fácil. – suspirei.

-Será que tudo que pode dar errado só acontece com você? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Eu me faço essa pergunta há 14 anos. – respondi sinceramente.

-Só não consigo entender como foi que você foi liberada da aula. – ele disse confuso.

-Essa é uma tática que você _nunca _poderá tentar. – afirmei divertida.

-A famosa desculpa da cólica, é? – ele perguntou apertando os olhos. – Eu juro que eu queria muito ser garota quando vocês vem com uma dessas e conseguem liberação para tudo!

Eu ri.

-Agora volte pra sua aula enquanto eu termino todas as coisas! – disse com um abano de mão.

-Você é a melhor, cunhadinha! – ele disse com um sorriso divertido.

-É, eu sei!

* * *

Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu concordei com George a respeito disso. Se meus pais suspeitassem que eu estivesse matando aula pra preparar uma festa, eu estava ferrada, para não perder a compostura.

-Que fome! – eu disse me sentando à mesa na hora do almoço. – Poderia comer uma zebra inteira!

-Boa sorte. – Fred disse ao meu lado com pouco caso.

-Qual é o seu problema hoje? – hora de por a atuação em prática. – Disse que nada poderia atrapalhar o seu dia.

-Aparentemente eu estava errado! – ele respondeu seco.

-Sinceramente eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dos homens. – disse em alto e bom som para Ginny ao meu lado e rolando os olhos.

-Concordo com você. – ela disse. Olha, acho que somos ótimas atrizes. Nossa atuação está merecendo o Oscar.

-Perdi a fome. – Fred disse se levantando e sumindo de vista.

Eu bati a cabeça na mesa.

-Estão me sentindo tão cretina fazendo isso. – comentei sinceramente, ainda com a testa na mesa. Ela apenas deu umas palminhas nas minhas costas.

* * *

-Fred! – eu gritei do final do corredor. – Espere! – mas parecia que ele não queria nem me ver pintada de ouro. – FREDERICK WEASLEY! – ele parou e se virou para mim. – É melhor você não tirar um pé do lugar, se não eu juro que vou acabar com você! – ele apenas rolou os olhos mais continuou no lugar.

-O que você quer? – ele perguntou de mau humor.

-Primeiro de tudo, - eu comecei chegando mais perto. – pode parar com o draminha. Você realmente acha que eu esqueci que dia é hoje? – e então os olhos deles se iluminaram. – Nunca mais brinco com você! – completei parando em frente dele, passando meus braços por seu pescoço (o que fez com que eu ficasse na ponta dos pés), e sorri. – Feliz aniversário! – e então o beijei.

-Você é muito má. – ele disse assim que nos separamos. – Eu estava acreditando em tudo!

-Eu sei... – disse um pouco culpada. – Mas de certo modo, você se esqueceu que hoje é dia da mentira.

- O que não alivia. – ele respondeu em um falso tom de censura.

-Mas você vai gostar do que eu fiz! – exclamei sorridente. – Só porque é o seu aniversário, eu matei aula praticamente o dia inteiro e preparei uma festa!

- Allie! – opa, dessa vez a censura não é falsa. – E se alguém tivesse pegado você?

-Eu tinha tudo sob controle: fingiria que George tinha lançado uma Maldição Imperius em mim e tudo resolvido! – disse normalmente e isso arrancou uma risada dele.

-Ok, ok, senhora espertinha!

-_Senhorita_, por favor! Agora vamos parar de conversa fiada e ir pra essa festa, por favor?

-Claro! – ele disse pegando a minha mão e me arrastando pelos corredores até a sala comunal.

* * *

_Okay... Aqui está mais um!_

_Curto? Pode ser que sim! Mas eu já estou correndo para começar o próximo!_

_Sinto em dizer que a fic já está chegando ao fim!_

_Antes de se estressarem, digo que vai haver uma parte 2! Eba! Tehe._

_Eu disse que se passasse no vestibular ia fazer uma maratona, certo? Como eu não passei... hahaha_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa e me desculpe pela demora!_

_E, ah! Não sei se viram, mas agora a fic tem capa. O link está no meu profile, se não gostaram, xinguem a Mah Judd Weasley! Foi ela quem fez!_

_Beijos!_

**Clarizabel:** Obrigada^^

**Bet97:** Nossa... hahaha... Homem apaixonado é meio besta mesmo, por isso o Harry se ferrou! Lol

**Lys Weasley:** *-* Obrigada, Lys! E depois de te provocar tanto ontem, aqui está o capítulo! xD

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Tudo bem, eu te perdôo! Ela falou demais depois agiu feito uma louca... Tipo eu! Só que eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas antes... o.O Não... Isso do café não acontece no filme... Só no livro.

**Mah Judd Weasley:** haha... Pois é, best! Beijos!

**Mila Pink: **hahaha... Eles são divertidos mesmo! E sim, o banho de café foi uma das minhas partes favoritas do livro! Haha

**Louise:** Ah, obrigada!


	25. Patrono

_-Eu tinha tudo sob controle: fingiria que George tinha lançado uma Maldição Imperius em mim e tudo resolvido! – disse normalmente e isso arrancou uma risada dele._

_-Ok, ok, senhora espertinha!_

_-Senhorita, por favor! Agora vamos parar de conversa fiada e ir pra essa festa, por favor?_

_-Claro! – ele disse pegando a minha mão e me arrastando pelos corredores até a sala comunal._

* * *

-Isso mesmo, pessoal! – Harry disse andando ao redor da sala. – Está muito bom. Lembrem-se de manter uma memória feliz!

Finalmente a maioria do pessoal estava conseguindo produzir um Patrono corpóreo. Pensando bem, depois que você pega o jeito, não é tão difícil quanto dizem.

Hermione estava rodando em seu lugar, acompanhando a lontra que saíra da ponta de sua varinha, toda animada.

-Seu Patrono me lembra alguém. – eu sussurrei e ela deu um pulo.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou de volta com os olhos arregalados.

-Hermione, você é uma menina inteligente... – eu comecei com um sorriso malicioso. – Com certeza sabe o que estou querendo dizer.

-Não... – ela negou.

Eu continuei sorrindo e acho que isso a irritou, pois ela já estava dando-me as costas.

-Lontras pertencem à mesma família que as fuinhas*! – eu disse.

Ela se virou e me olhou confusa.

-E o que isso tem há ver com alguém?

Eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha e esperei até que sua ficha caísse, mas acho que a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade não estava nos seus melhores dias.

-Qual é, Mione! – eu disse com as mãos na cintura. – É tão fácil! – e olhei de relance para trás.

Hermione acompanhou o meu olhar e então arregalou os olhos, espantada.

-Não é possível! – ela exclamou. – O meu Patrono tem há ver com ele? – ela perguntou confusa, seu olhar vagando entre mim e Ron.

-Faz todo sentido do mundo, não faz? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

-Se fosse o seu, sim. Mas não para mim, Alexis! – e então ela começou a sussurrar. – Você namora o Fred, mas eu não tenho nada com Ron ou qualquer um dos outros Weasleys!

-Não tem, mas admita que gostaria de ter algo com um certo ruivo, Mione! – eu comentei sorrindo. – Dá para ver os olhares entre você e Ron. E outra coisa! Qual é o nome da vila onde eles moram?

-Ottery** St. Catchpole. – ela disse. – Por quê?

Eu apenas a olhei.

-Mas você tem que ficar achando associação em tudo? – ela reclamou indo para perto de Harry.

-Cansada de perturbar Harry então decidiu ir pra cima da Hermione? – Luna perguntou se aproximando de mim.

-Sabe como é, né? – eu respondi rindo. – Luna, me diga: o que você acha do Patrono da Hermione? – eu perguntei de repente, me virando para ela.

-Tudo há ver com o Ron, não acha? – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Que bom que não sou a única. – e então nós duas rimos.

A aula continuou por mais ou menos uns 10 minutos, quando escutamos um barulho vindo do lado de fora e a sala tremendo.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry disse caminhando até onde a porta da sala deveria estar.

E foi então que houve um furo na parede.

Corri para perto de Harry tentando ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Deixe que eu cuide disso. – uma voz do outro lado disse e apontou a varinha para a parede.

Harry me puxou de lado bem em tempo de evitar que destroços nos atingissem.

-Então acharam que iriam se safar dessa, não? – Umbridge disse entrando na sala precisa. – Por favor, me acompanhem.

* * *

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficamos lá, do lado de fora da sala de Dumbledore, apenas esperando Harry voltar de lá de dentro.

Lógico, Umbridge tinha colocado a sua _Brigada Inquisitorial_ nos olhando, para que não pudéssemos fazer nada. Realmente, ela acha que aqueles idiotas como Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson poderiam fazer algo contra nós? Ah, tenha a santa paciência! Nós estávamos estudando DCAT desde outubro, enquanto eles apenas seguiam as aulas daquela cara de sapo. Que mal eles poderiam nos fazer?

-Como foi que ela descobriu? – eu sussurrei para Hermione que estava sentada ao meu lado.

-Tenho a ligeira desconfiança que iremos descobrir em breve. – ela sussurrou de volta na hora que a porta se abriu e vimos o 1º ministro saindo de lá junto com Percy (o que só aumentava o meu ódio, devido ao fato de que ele era um Weasley e os traiu tão facilmente) e alguns Aurores.

-O seu tão amado diretor assumiu toda a culpa. – Fudge disse. – E ainda fugiu! É esse o tipo de pessoa que querem tomando conta do futuro de vocês?

-Cara, isso só fez com que ele ganhasse ainda mais a minha admiração! – George sussurrou para nós e todos concordamos, não ligando se Fudge pudesse ouvir ou não.

Harry saiu de lá de dentro confuso e eu não conseguia entender o porquê.

-Voltem para seus dormitórios. – Umbridge disse logo atrás. – Amanhã saberão quando serão seus castigos.

* * *

-Harry, o que aconteceu? – Ron perguntou nem meio segundo mais tarde de botarmos o pé na sala comunal.

-Dumbledore simplesmente assumiu toda a culpa e quando Fudge tentou prendê-lo, ele fugiu. – respondeu meio que automaticamente.

-Dumbledore arrasa! – eu disse fazendo uma dancinha maluca.

-Al, você não está entendendo. – Hermione disse exasperada. – Aposto que isso significa que Umbridge é a diretora agora. Existe coisa pior do que isso?

Okay, então talvez eu não tivesse pensado por esse lado.

Se Dolores já era um saco somente como Alta Inquisitora, imagine como diretora? Definitivamente as coisas só poderiam piorar ainda mais e, não, eu não estava preparada para isso.

* * *

-Desculpem-me por meter a gente nessa. – Harry disse um pouco antes de entrarmos na sala para cumprirmos nossa detenção.

-Você deveria mesmo! – Zacharias Smith disse com seu habitual tom de quem é um idiota. Acho que ele deve ser parente do Trevor. Pensa assim, os dois estão na Lufa-lufa, os dois tem o mesmo sobrenome, os dois são idiotas... As semelhanças estão aí!

-Cale a boca! – eu disse de volta.

-Ou o que, Potter? – ele retrucou.

-Ou você vai se arrepender do fundo da sua alma. – eu disse em um tom mais ameaçador e me aproximando mais dele. – Agora, entendeu? – ele apenas concordou. – Bom!

* * *

Depois que você se acostuma com a agulha invisível que corta a sua pele, até que essa detenção não é uma das piores. Mas o problema é se acostumar com a dor.

Eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu (e tenho certeza de que Harry também) estava fazendo o meu máximo para não demonstrar dor alguma, afinal de contas, a dor era o que dava prazer à Umbridge. Era doentio.

Quando nosso tempo acabou, saí de lá de dentro junto com Ginny e Luna e quem encontramos no meio do corredor, sem nenhum corte na mão? Acertou quem disse Cho Chang!

Lógico que naquele ponto, todos já sabiam que ela tinha sido a vaca que contou sobre os nossos encontros secretos... Ah, mas se eu encontrasse com ela em um beco escuro...

Ao invés disso, eu e Ginny decidimos por simplesmente passar por ela e bater nossos ombros no dela. Quem sabe assim ela não cai e quebre algum osso e nunca mais volte? Oh, sonho meu!

* * *

_Okay, me desculpem pela demora e pelo tamanho desse micro capítulo! Estive realmente passando por uma fase de falta de criatividade e falta de vontade de escrever._

_Eu sei que está curto (não precisa me dizer, Tori... xD), mas não se preocupem porque o próximo já está sendo feito e eu pretendo fazê-lo bem maior! Espero conseguir também! xD_

_Me diz o que acharam ok?_

_xoxox_

**Bet97:** Lógico que não. Deu pra perceber? xD Beijos

**Clarizabel:** Obrigada^^

**Lys Weasley:** A melhor desculpa que existe, pena que eu não posso usá-la... Pois não sinto nada! ¬¬. Obrigada, flor! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** A Al não é assim. Cada um a imagina de um jeito, então eu apenas usei uma pessoa para que pudesse ser feita a capa. Eu, por exemplo, a vejo como se fosse eu só que com olhos verdes. E defendendo a minha amiga (lol), ela não sabe fazer muita coisa no photoshop ainda... Sei lá, mas eu achei que está fofinha. Tehe. Espero que tenha gostado dessa, amiga! Beijos!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada^^ Desculpa pela demora... Beijos.

* * *

_***Fuinha em inglês é Weasel... Não sei vocês, mas isso me lembra Weasley pra caramba!**_

_****Otter, pra quem não sabe, é lontra em inglês.**_

_**Aposto que algumas de vocês já viu essas associações por aí, não foi? Sim, estou olhando para você, Lys!**_


	26. Chantagem

_Lógico que naquele ponto, todos já sabiam que ela tinha sido a vaca que contou sobre os nossos encontros secretos... Ah, mas se eu encontrasse com ela em um beco escuro..._

_Ao invés disso, eu e Ginny decidimos por simplesmente passar por ela e bater nossos ombros no dela. Quem sabe assim ela não caia e quebre algum osso e nunca mais volte? Oh, sonho meu!_

* * *

O restante do mês passou como o vento. Maio entrou e nada mudava em relação à escola: Umbridge continuava fazendo o que queria e ninguém poderia intervir.

Tio Pads já estava puto da vida de tanta palhaçada que estava acontecendo naquela escola; Dumbledore sem dar notícias à ninguém; os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s se aproximando; Harry ainda freqüentando as aulas de Oclumência com Snape...

* * *

_-CRUCIO! – Harry bradou com a varinha apontada para Bellatrix._

_A maldição a acertou e ela caiu no chão, mas não gritava de dor._

_-Primeira vez usando uma Maldição Imperdoável, Harryzinho. – Bellatrix disse, o sarcasmo pesando em sua voz ao dizer o nome de Harry. – Você tem que dizer com vontade. Deixe-me mostrar._

_Mas nada aconteceu. Quero dizer, Bellatrix não atirou nenhuma maldição em Harry. Ao invés disso, algo muito pior aconteceu: Voldemort apareceu por lá._

_Simples assim, como se todo mundo bruxo não estivesse nem aí pra ele, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo Voldemort estar no saguão de entrada do Ministério. _

* * *

Levantei no susto.

Por que esse pesadelo tinha que voltar? Eu estava muito melhor sem ele.

Como eu sabia que não ia conseguir voltar a dormir por um bom tempo, resolvi voltar para a sala comunal e matar o meu tempo fazendo alguma coisa, tipo, talvez jogar xadrez contra mim mesma (ah tá, eu não jogo nem acompanhada), ler um livro (não da escola, isso é muito Hermione) ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Desci as escadas silenciosamente, pois mesmo não acreditando que alguém pudesse estar acordado, isso não significava que eu queria acordar a torre inteira. Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu; Quando eu estava no meio da escadaria, ouvi uns barulhos vindo lá de baixo, então parei e me forcei a escutar o que as vozes diziam.

-Tem certeza? – disse uma voz que eu reconheci ser de George.

-Por quê? Tá querendo desistir? – Fred perguntou repreendendo o irmão.

-Não... Mas você sabe que uma vez que isso tenha começado...

-Não tem mais volta. – Fred completou. – É, eu sei disso.

-Então só precisamos da oportunidade perfeita. – George disse sorrindo.

Foi nesse momento que eu resolvi voltar a caminhar, ainda mais silenciosamente, querendo escutar melhor o que eles estavam dizendo.

-Olá, Al. – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo sem terem olhado para onde eu estava.

-Mas como...? – eu comecei a perguntar e eles apenas apontaram para uma orelha extensível que se encontrava perto da escada. – Okay, vocês sabiam que tinha alguém vindo, mas como sabiam que era exatamente a minha pessoa?

-Isso foi um palpite. – George disse dando de ombros.

-Mas a verdadeira questão é: o que você está fazendo fora da cama nessa hora? – Fred disse apertando os olhos.

Eu não queria dizer nada na frente de George, então apenas murmurei algo que eles não fossem entender e me sentei na poltrona perto da lareira.

-Ok, já entendi que essa é a minha deixa. – George disse se levantando. – Boa noite para vocês. – e subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino.

Eu me levantei e andei até o sofá onde Fred se encontrava e me sentei sem dizer nada.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou sem ninguém dizer nada, apenas um olhando para outro, até que Fred quebrou o silêncio.

-Você teve aquele sonho de novo? – ele perguntou baixo.

Eu olhei para o chão e apenas concordei.

-Allie. – ele me chamou e ergueu a minha cabeça. – Eu já te disse, você não tem que se preocupar com nada disso, é apenas um sonho.

-Eu sei, mas como eu já disse, é tudo muito real... – eu comentei.

Fred suspirou profundamente, encostou as costas no braço do sofá, jogou as pernas para cima e me puxou para o meio delas, com as minhas costas em seu peito.

-Eu não sei o que te dizer, Allie. – ele disse. – Nunca passei por nada disso antes, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo pra tudo, tá? – eu concordei. – Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Também te amo. – sussurrei de volta enquanto tentava relaxar e, quem sabe, poder dormir mais um pouco.

Enquanto eu esperava por Morfeu, a conversa de Fred e George ainda estava minha cabeça... Não sei porquê aquilo se agarrou ao meu cérebro e eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir enquanto eu não tirasse aquela dúvida.

-Fred? – eu o chamei após alguns minutos.

-Uhn. – ele murmurou de volta.

-Sobre o que você e George estavam conversando quando eu entrei?

Ele se moveu no sofá, acho que tentando ganhar tempo, e então suspirou.

-Não sei se devo te contar. – ele comentou ainda em voz baixa.

-Por quê? – a curiosidade sempre foi o meu forte. Eu não agüento quando as pessoas escondem algo de mim.

-Porque é coisa nossa. – ele disse em um tom de quem queria encerrar o assunto, mas eu não ia deixar assim. Não mesmo.

-Por favor. – eu disse me virando de frente para ele e fazendo a cara mais fofa possível. Eu sei que isso já funcionou uma vez, então quem sabe duas...

-Dessa vez não vai funcionar. – ele disse beijando a ponta do meu nariz e rindo da minha reação.

Poxa vida, eu só queria saber sobre o que ele estava conversando com o irmão dele. Não é pedir muito.

Muito longe de desistir, eu apenas sorri de um jeito malicioso para ele e então ataquei seus lábios; Se eu não tinha conseguido do jeito certo (ou seja, pedindo), eu ia apelar. Os beijos de Fred vieram com tudo e suas mãos percorriam por toda a extensão do meu corpo. A sensação era ótima, mas eu tinha que me lembrar que era eu quem estava no comando da situação. Era que quem tentava obter algumas respostas.

Então, como se uma pequenina voz em minha cabeça me alertasse, eu me afastei um pouco e comecei a beijá-lo no queixo, então seu pescoço, parei um pouco em sua clavícula e fiz o caminho de volta para seus lábios novamente.

A forma como ele estava grunhindo era bem excitante, e eu podia ver que ele estava ficando um pouco feliz demais (se é que você me entende) e aquela não era hora nem lugar para estar se fazendo esse tipo de coisas.

-Você tem certeza de que não pode me dizer? – sussurrei com a voz rouca em seu ouvido enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com seu cabelo.

Fred resmungou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender e atacou meus lábios novamente.

Uma de suas mãos estava segurando minha cintura, enquanto a outra deslizou sob minha camiseta e desenhara coisas aleatórias com os dedos em meu estômago. Eu não sabia se ele estava fazendo de propósito, mas com certeza ele estava me fazendo perder a cabeça e eu não conseguia me lembrar direito o que eu deveria fazer.

Recuperando o controle sob mim mesma mais uma vez, eu também deslizei minha mão sob sua camiseta e acariciei seu abdômen. Namorar um batedor tem seu lado bom. Minhas unhas traçaram um caminho de seu abdômen até seu peito, fazendo com que ele gemesse. Agora eu estava exatamente onde eu queria.

Separando-me um pouco, nossos lábios ainda estavam se tocando e minha mão não tinha se mexido nem um milímetro, eu olhei ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém estava lá.

-Então, sem chances de você me dizer alguma coisa? – e continuei deslizando minha mão pelo seu torso.

-Você não vai desistir, não é? – ele perguntou de volta.

-Até parece que você não me conhece... – eu respondi sorrindo.

Fred, então, suspirou derrotado e se ajeitou melhor no sofá, porque, em algum ponto de toda aquela minha chantagem hormonal, ele havia deitado e eu estava por cima dele.

-Encontramos um jeito de dar uma lição na Umbridge. – ele disse sorrindo.

* * *

_E eu vou para por aqui mesmo sabendo que esse não é o que vocês estavam esperando, mas eu me sinto mal por não ter postado nada em um mês._

_Desculpe toda a demora, mas é que eu tive que criar uma versão K desse capítulo para que a minha irmã pudesse ler também, então eu fiquei meio atrapalhada._

_E, agora sim minha fic tem um motivo para ter censura T, pelo menos em um capítulo. _

_E já estou escrevendo o próximo, mas não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, agora que começou o meu cursinho!_

_Ah! Na página do meu perfil tem uma enquete! Voltem lá pra dizer se querem que o Sirius morra ou não!_

_Anyways, espero que tenham gostado._

**Clarizabel:** Ah, que legal! Eu achei isso muito bonitinho.

**Bet97:** Desculpaa! Mas espero que esse tenha compensado pela falta!

**Lys Weasley:** hahaha... Tumblr é vida, minha filha! Espero que tenha gostado desse.

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Não me mate, por favor! Eu sei que demorei, mas não foi culpa minha! Haha. Ainda está curto, né? Eu realmente não sei escrever cap grande... =[. Mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado!


	27. Será o fim?

_-Então, sem chances de você me dizer alguma coisa? – e continuei deslizando minha mão pelo seu torso._

_-Você não vai desistir, não é? – ele perguntou de volta._

_-Até parece que você não me conhece... – eu respondi sorrindo._

_Fred, então, suspirou derrotado e se ajeitou melhor no sofá, porque, em algum ponto de toda aquela minha chantagem hormonal, ele havia deitado e eu estava por cima dele._

_-Encontramos um jeito de dar uma lição na Umbridge. – ele disse sorrindo._

* * *

**Fred's POV**

Aí eu já tinha ido muito longe, mas o pior de tudo é que, quando Alexis quer alguma coisa, ela simplesmente não para até que consiga. Ela não vai medir esforços, não vai desistir... Sinceramente, acho que Alexis deveria estar na Sonserina por essas qualidades. Mas é lógico que não estou reclamando. Estou muito grato por ela estar na Grifinória.

-Como assim dar uma lição na Umbridge? – ela perguntou se sentando de repente.

Eu suspirei.

-Alexis, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso com você. – eu disse passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. Sério, eu não queria que ela soubesse... Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse.

-Então não devia ter me contado! – ela exclamou se levantando do sofá num pulo.

-Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha, certo? – eu perguntei, sentindo o sangue ferver. – Afinal, você não para até conseguir o que quer, né?

-Não que você estivesse reclamando! – ela disse com a voz um pouco mais alta. – Muito pelo contrário, estava aproveitando ao máximo!

-Alexis, você não está me entendendo! – eu disse também me levantando do sofá e chegando mais perto dela. Eu não queria brigar, mas ela era tão cabeça dura, que simplesmente não aceita um 'não' como resposta.

-Não, Fred, eu estou te entendendo perfeitamente. – ela começou indo em direção às escadas. – Você simplesmente não quer me contar nada que se passe na sua cabeça, vai fazer algo perigoso e ainda por cima não confia em mim. Logo em mim! – ela parecia irada, mas nada do que ela disse era verdade. Eu apenas estava com medo de que ela fosse se encrencar depois que tudo estivesse feito. Eu não queria ninguém levando a culpa por algo que eu tenha feito. – Boa noite, Weasley! – ela disse por fim subindo as escadas do dormitório e nem me dando uma chance de me explicar. E quando eu achei que estava sozinho, ela apareceu no começo da escada de novo. – E não se preocupe comigo. Eu estarei bem sem você! – e voltou para dentro da porta onde dava acesso aos quartos.

O que ela quis dizer com isso eu não entendi. Pelo menos não naquela hora.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Em minha opinião, amanheceu rápido demais.

-Al, levante! – Ginny disse pela milionésima vez. – Você vai ficar atrasada e a primeira aula é do Snape.

-Quem se importa? – eu resmunguei de volta com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

-Qual é o seu problema hoje, hein? – ela perguntou se sentando na minha cama, tentando tirar todo o meu cabelo do meu rosto.

-O meu problema é o seu irmão e o problema de confiança que ele tem! – exclamei sentando ao lado dela.

-Ok, mas de qual irmão estamos falando aqui? – então eu a olhei como se ela tivesse alguma doença mental. – Ok, esqueça a pergunta, eu acabei de acordar e tenho seis irmãos! Agora, me diz o que se passa.

Eu apenas bufei. Por mais que eu adorasse conversar com Ginny (afinal, nós éramos amigas desde que nascemos), eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de bater papo.

-Ginny, eu te amo, é sério. E você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter, mas não estou com vontade de falar sobre isso. – respondi sinceramente.

Ginny sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que entendia.

-Mas então se apresse ou eu juro que não vou te passar nenhuma anotação! – ela disse saindo do quarto.

* * *

-Tá tudo bem entre você e Fred? – Luna sussurrou para mim na aula de Poções.

Neste momento, eu acho que todo mundo já devia ter percebido que algo não estava nada bem, afinal, cada um estava em um extremo da mesa, a gente não se olhava nem nada.

-Vocês terminaram? – Luna voltou a sussurrar.

-Ninguém disse a palavra "terminar" ontem à noite... – eu sussurrei de volta bem em tempo de ficar quieta quando Snape parou ao meu lado.

-Potter. – ele disse com aquela voz profunda e monótona _(N/A: Alan Rickman *-* Gente, que voz!)_, que combinava bem com todo aquele clima criado nas masmorras. – Diga ao seu irmão que a próxima aula dele será às 20:00. Nenhum minuto mais tarde. – ele completou e saiu andando, não dando nem tempo para que eu pudesse responder.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto porquê ele me trata tão diferente de Harry. – comentei para Ginny e Luna. – Quero dizer, Snape ainda é um ignorante, mas já percebeu que parece ter menos repulsa de mim?

-O que só faz com que os rumores de que ele e Voldemort tenham um caso se desmorone. – Ginny disse baixinho contendo a risada.

-Eu não diria Voldemort, mas já o Malfoy... – Luna retrucou.

-Qual dos dois? – Ginny perguntou sorrindo.

-Os dois! – Eu respondi segurando a risada.

* * *

-Adivinha quem! – eu disse tampando os olhos de Harry na hora do almoço.

-O calo da minha vida por 14 anos. – ele respondeu divertido.

-Você me ama. – respondi lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e me sentando ao seu lado.

-Qual é o seu problema? Tava toda quieta no café da manhã e agora tá assim? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos e dei de ombros.

-Snape disse que sua aula é hoje às 20:00. – eu disse. – Nem um minuto mais tarde. - eu completei tentando imitar o seu tom de voz.

-Nunca mais faça isso. – Ron disse do outro lado da mesa. – A propósito, o que aconteceu entre você e Fred?

Mas será que ninguém ia deixar isso quieto?

-Seu irmão tem problemas. – respondi dando de ombros.

-E você vem me falar isso? – ele perguntou rolando os olhos. – Foi ele quem me fez ter todo esse medo de aranhas. – Ron completou tremendo.

-Ronald, isso já faz 12 anos! Você supera. – Hermione disse rolando os olhos. Pega essa tensão.

Eu olhei para Hermione e sorri. Ela podia não perceber, mas todo mundo via a tensão entre os dois, o sentimento sufocado.

-Alexis, eu nem quero assunto com você! – Hermione disse entendendo o meu sorriso para ela.

-Mas... –

-Nem uma palavra! – ela me interrompeu.

-Você poderia pelo menos aceitar. Vai ver que é recíproco. – murmurei de volta, mas alto o suficiente para que ela escutasse.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e começou a ficar vermelha.

-Mas do que vocês estão falando? – Harry perguntou confuso enquanto Ron devorava um prato de purê de batatas.

-Nada, nada... – eu disse sorrindo.

Ah, mas espere até Ron e Hermione ficarem juntos. Vou esfregar isso na cara dela!

* * *

**Fred's POV**

-Você vai o que? – George disse um tanto alto (lê-se: gritou.) na hora do almoço.

-Isso, chame mais atenção! – eu reclamei rolando os olhos.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – ele voltou a dizer, mais baixo dessa vez. – Não pode contar para ninguém.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Seguinte, eu sei que o que eu e Kethelen temos não é nada comparado com você e a Al. Vocês estão em um patamar totalmente diferente. Bem acima. – ele disse se sentindo o próprio Aristóteles. Sério, essa conclusão que ele teve até uma criança teria, mas vamos deixar de lado.

-Então você sabe porque eu tenho que contar para ela. – respondi ignorando qualquer coisa que ele tinha para dizer.

-Fred, pensa comigo: se você contar, o que você acha que a Umbridge vai fazer depois que formos embora, hein? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Vai acusá-la de ser cúmplice. É realmente isso que você quer?

-É lógico que não! – respondi de imediato. – E pensa que eu já não pensei nisso? – eu já estava frustrado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Mas se eu não disser, ela nunca mais vai falar comigo!

Dessa vez foi George quem demonstrou irritação.

-Fred, Alexis já é bem grandinha e tenho certeza de que ela vai entender.

Será mesmo?

* * *

_Foi mal a demora mais uma vez. A escola está tomando o meu espaço, eu estou ficando muito tempo trabalhando no meu novo projeto (que eu não vou postar até ter pelo menos uns 10 capítulos já prontos) e parece que a vontade de escrever FBH está sumindo, porque eu começo a ter muitas idéias para as seqüências... xD_

_Mas não se preocupem! Eu juro que eu vou terminar! Só espero que seja o mais rápido possível e acho que no máximo mais uns 5 capítulos. Mais ou menos!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos!_

_Ah, Amanhã (16/03) é o último dia para votar se devo ou não matar o Sirius. Quem não votou, corre, hein?_

**Lys Weasley: **Ah sim, como eu já te disse, não quero corromper as criancinhas xD

Beijoos!

**Clarizabel:** Valeu!

**Bet97:** Opa! Sabe mesmo, né? Adoraria fazer isso com meu namorado. Isto é, se eu tivesse um! Valeu por votar! ;)

**Mah Judd Weasley:** I'm a bad ass motherfucking! Lol Te amo também, bestie!

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Ai, que delícia, Tori! Eu morro de vontade de ir pra esses lugares... E olha que a minha mãe trabalha na CVC (operadora de viagens, sabe? A propósito, é onde eu estou agora... hahaha). Espero que tenha curtido a viagem! Beijos!


	28. Le Grand Finale

_Esse capítulo vai para a pessoa mais impaciente que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! (lol jk!)_

_Foi ela também quem me chamou de "bitch" pelo menos umas cinco vezes em dois dias. Mas eu não posso reclamar, ela vive me aturando! Lol_

_Lys, é pra você!_

_

* * *

__-É lógico que não! – respondi de imediato. – E pensa que eu já não pensei nisso? – eu já estava frustrado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Mas se eu não disser, ela nunca mais vai falar comigo!_

_Dessa vez foi George quem demonstrou irritação._

_-Fred, Alexis já é bem grandinha e tenho certeza de que ela vai entender._

_Será mesmo?_

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

Ainda bem que só tinha mais dois meses de aula. Ou nem tudo isso.

Já se passava das 10 e a sala comunal se encontrava vazia; Como sempre, Alexis Lily Potter ficou protelando com os deveres e deixou tudo para última hora. Parabéns!

De repente, o retrato se abriu e Harry entrou dando passos largos e se jogou no sofá em frente à lareira sem nem perceber que eu estava lá.

-Isso só pode ter sido manipulado. – ele dizia para si. – Ele não faria isso! Eu o conheço.

-Hazz? – eu o chamei chegando mais parto. Harry deu um pulo e colocou a mão sobre o peito. – Desculpe!

-Não... Tudo bem! Eu só não estava esperando que alguém estivesse aqui. – ele disse se recompondo e correndo as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Quando você faz isso seu cabelo fica ainda mais espetado. – eu disse sorrindo e também passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo, o bagunçando ainda mais. Isso sempre o deixava irritado, mas dessa vez ele apenas deu um meio sorriso e deixou de lado. – Ok, qual é o seu problema?

-Hoje, quando eu cheguei à sala do Snape para a aula de Oclumência, ele não estava lá. – Harry disse após alguns segundos de silêncio. – E então eu fiquei lá, olhando ao redor quando eu vi uma penseira num canto da sala...

-Por favor, me diz que você não olhou dentro dela. – eu murmurei fechando os olhos, esperando que talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

-Eu não resisti, tá? – ele disse se levantando e andando ao redor da sala. – Mas isso nem é a pior parte. – Ai meu Deus, ainda tem mais? – A memória que estava lá... – ele começou bufando. – Era do quinto ano deles...

-Deles? – eu perguntei confusa. Ok, mas do que esse garoto está falando?

-É! Mamãe, papai, tio Pads, tio Moony e Snape. – ah, agora faz sentido. – Eles tinham acabado de sair de uma das provas dos N.O.M.s. e estavam indo em direção ao Salgueiro... – Harry parou de falar mais um minuto. – E estavam conversando. Quero dizer, os Marotos estavam. E então, do nada, eles começaram a implicar com Snape e papai ainda o pendurou de cabeça para baixo. – Não pensem que eu sou um ser sem sentimentos, mas eu estava me segurando muito para não rir. – E então, mamãe apareceu e disse que eles eram muito imaturos, que deveriam soltar Snape, mas papai disse que apenas o faria se ela saísse com ele. – Chantagista desde sempre... – E foi quando ela disse que não, porque ela o detestava.

-O QUÊ? – como assim? Minha mãe não gostava do meu pai? Mas... Mas...

-Eu sei, mas não para por aí. – Harry continuou ainda de olhos arregalados por estar me contando isso.

-Tem mais? – até onde aquilo poderia ir?

-Snape chamou mamãe de sangue-ruim e disse que ele poderia se virar sem ela. – ele completou, seu olhar me assustando. Mas assim, qual é? Chamar a minha mãe de sangue-ruim? Ódio mortal.

O silêncio se instalou entre nós por mais uns minutos. Acho que eu ainda não conseguia absorver tudo aquilo. Quero dizer, você passa uma vida inteira acreditando que seus pais foram feitos um para o outro e então seu irmão descobre que sua mãe odiava o seu pai e ainda era amiga de um dos professores mais horríveis que você tem e um ex (se ex mesmo) comensal da morte.

-Al? – Harry chamou.

-Uhn?

-Acho que precisamos falar com eles... – eu tinha mais do que certeza disso.

-Mas como? Todas as cartas são inspecionadas ao sair e ao chegar aqui, não podemos nos comunicar pela rede flu porque a cara de sapo bloqueou todas... Estamos em um beco sem saída. – eu disse bufando e jogando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

-A lareira da sala Umbridge é a única que tem comunicação! – meu irmão disse sorrindo. – Mas vamos precisar de uma distração para conseguir chegar até lá.

-Eu posso falar com Ginny e você vê com Ron e Hermione. – eu comentei, soando um pouco mais confiante agora.

-Al, eu sei que você e Fred estão tendo problemas, mas você realmente pensou que, talvez, ele e George são as nossas opções mais certas?

Como eu odeio quando ele está certo.

* * *

A manhã seguinte era sábado. Nada de aulas, então era o dia perfeito para tentarmos falar com o pessoal lá do Largo Grimmauld.

-Al, por favor! – Harry sussurrava durante todo o caminho até o salão principal na hora do café da manhã.

-Harry, pela última vez, será que você não pode falar com eles? – por que toda a parte complicada tem que ficar comigo?

-Porque eu também quero que você se acerte com o Fred! – ele exclamou afinal, jogando os braços para cima.

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos.

-Primeiro irmão mais velho que eu vejo falando isso. – e então sorri de lado. – Tá bom, eu vou! – eu respondi, dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sai correndo para onde Fred e George estavam.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo que tinha me feito ficar furiosa com Fred, ele já não existia mais. Agora que eu estava de cabeça fria, tinha visto o quanto imatura havia sido.

-Fred? – eu o chamei assim que me aproximei dele, que me olhou assim que ouviu minha voz. Acho que isso é um bom sinal, certo? – Será que eu podia falar com você um pouco?

* * *

**Fred's POV**

-Fred? – Alexis disse se aproximando de mim. Eu levantei a minha cabeça no mesmo segundo. Parecia que fazia anos que ela não falava comigo. – Será que eu podia falar com você um pouco? – essa pergunta simplesmente desceu travando na minha garganta.

Então, agora seria uma questão de voltarmos a namorar, ou esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu. Eu não sei quanto a ela, mas eu estava disposto a fazer de tudo para que fosse a primeira opção.

Eu me levantei na mesa, ainda mudo, e segui com Alexis saindo pelo portão dos fundos do castelo, indo à direção da cabana do Hagrid.

Depois de mais ou menos uns cinco minutos de caminhada, paramos e olhamos um para o outro.

Alexis olhou ao redor e então finalmente bufou. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

-Fred... – ela começou olhando para mim. – Isso não está dando certo. – Isso fora como um soco na boca do estômago. Ela estava terminando (dessa vez pra valer) comigo? Não! Isso não!

-Alexis, não diga isso! – eu interrompi antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer. – A gente tem os nossos problemas, mas não precisamos terminar por causa disso. Não podemos desistir no primeiro obstáculo que encontrarmos. Será que você não entende? – eu nem me lembro de onde saiu tanta inspiração para dizer essas coisas, mas no momento de desespero acontece de tudo.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta.

-Fred, você não está mesmo pensando que eu vou terminar com você, certo? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e colocando as mãos na cintura. Eu a encarei, sem reação nenhuma. Espera. O quê? – Ai meu Deus! Você entendeu tudo errado! – ela disse exasperada ao mesmo tempo em que tentando não rir.

-Então você não vai terminar comigo? – eu perguntei esperançoso.

-Mas é claro que não! – ela disse sorrindo. – Quando eu disse que não estava mais dando certo, é essa coisa de nós não nos falarmos mais, nos ignorarmos... Nem faz tanto tempo assim, mas eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Ela completou e se jogou em cima de mim e passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. – Você devia estar delirando para achar que eu ia terminar com a sua pessoa, Weasley.

Eu apenas sorri e fechei a distância que existia entre nós selando nossos lábios.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

-Então agora está tudo certo entre vocês? – Ginny perguntou mais tarde quando estávamos todos reunidos, tentando bolar um plano que nos permitisse usar a lareira da sala da Umbridge.

-Aham. – eu respondi sorrindo e olhando na direção onde Fred e George estavam conversando com Harry.

Como Fred e George já tinham um plano de fazer algo com Umbridge, isso só fez com que os dois quisessem participar ainda mais da nossa, vamos dizer assim, "rebelião".

-Só uma coisinha, Harry. – George disse logo após Harry explicar o que nós todos iríamos fazer. – É melhor vocês fingirem que não sabem de nada... Vai por mim.

-Mas por quê? Vocês não vão fazer nada de estúpido, certo? – sério, eu adoro todas essas pegadinhas que eles fazem, mas não acho que deveriam passar do limite... Isso não é uma boa coisa.

-Vamos só dizer que depois de tudo isso, vocês não vão nos ver por aí. – Fred disse com um ar misterioso.

-E o que isso quer dizer? – Ron perguntou confuso. Acho que naquele momento todos nós estávamos.

-Nada, nada. – George respondeu de pouco caso.

Aí tem!

* * *

-Vocês vão embora de Hogwarts, não vão? – eu perguntei para Fred depois que já tínhamos todos os detalhes do que faríamos no dia seguinte.

-O que? – Fred perguntou de volta com uma voz esganiçada o que fez com que eu apenas o olhasse. – Tá, tá. – Ele admitiu. – Touché.

-Mas... Isso quer dizer que nós não vamos mais poder ficar juntos aqui na escola e levando em conta que ainda tem mais dois meses de aulas, isso é muito tempo! – eu exclamei revoltada. Qual é! Tá certo que a gente já tinha ficado separados antes, mas foi só um dia e meio! Não dois meses! DOIS meses! DOIS MESES!

-Mas passa rapidinho, amor. – ele disse sorrindo para mim. – Quando você menos esperar já vai ser junho e a escola já vai ter terminado e teremos bastante tempo para ficarmos juntos nas férias.

-Sua mãe vai te matar por isso. – eu disse um pouco mais conformada agora. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, afinal, não podia esperar que Fred ficasse em Hogwarts até que eu terminasse o sétimo ano. Isso era ridículo.

-Ah, ela vai superar depois que ver o que eu e George estamos fazendo. – ele comentou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-E eu posso saber o que é? – perguntei curiosa e me virando para ele.

-Lembra onde a sua curiosidade nos levou da última vez? – Fred disse sorrindo de lado. – Você vai descobrir, mas amanhã.

Eu me virei para frente emburrada.

-Paciência é uma virtude, Allie. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvindo rindo.

-Uma virtude que eu não tenho, nunca tive e não faço questão de ter. – respondi de volta.

* * *

Domingo amanheceu do jeito mais normal possível, o que era muito bom, pois isso significava que tudo daria certo; nós conseguiríamos distrair Umbridge, entrar na sala dela, falar com mamãe e papai, sair de lá e voltar para nosso lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Tudo pronto? – Harry me perguntou na saída da sala comunal.

-Só um minutinho! – eu disse e saí correndo em direção de Fred, que descia as escadas dos dormitórios, e pulei em cima dele prendendo minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

-Nossa! – ele exclamou surpreso. – Tudo isso é saudade?

-Cale a boca! – eu respondi e o beijei. Beijei como se nunca mais o fosse ver, como se passariam dois anos ao invés de dois meses até que nos encontrássemos de novo. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, nos afastamos e olhamos um para o outro. – Eu te amo. – disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Eu também te amo! – ele respondeu ainda me segurando.

Quando voltei ao chão, cheguei perto dele novamente.

-Boa sorte, Weasley! – disse dando-lhe um soco no braço.

-Pra você também, Potter. – ele respondeu bagunçando meu cabelo.

_(n/a: Eu ia fazer uma puta sacanagem e parar por aqui, mas hoje eu estou boazinha, e eu sei que se eu não continuar, minha ask box vai ganhar muito anon hate, certo Lys?)_

* * *

Eu não sei o que aqueles cinco seres tinham conseguido fazer para distrair o castelo inteiro, só sei que cada um foi pra um canto e que se podiam escutar vários barulhos vindos lá de fora, uma gritaria do caramba e o corredor que precisávamos estava deserto.

-Ok, não temos muito tempo. – Harry disse se aproximando da lareira e pegando um pouco de pó de flu que estava por lá e o jogando na lareira.

Quando nos vimos em pé na sala da casa de Sirius isso tudo parecia muito errado.

-Mãe? – eu chamei, sem me atrever a tirar o pé da lareira. – Pai?

Tio Moony chegou à sala, confuso, como se estivesse olhando para um fantasma.

-Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou quando recuperou a fala. – Deviam estar na escola! Ah, mas esperem até que seus pais saibam disso...

-Mas é por isso mesmo que estamos aqui! – Harry disse exasperado. – Precisamos falar com eles. Urgente! E rápido!

-Eles saíram. – Tio Moony disse olhando ao redor. – Foram fazer compras, eu acho.

-Ótimo! – eu bufei. – Tanto trabalho para nada!

-Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – tio Moony perguntou se aproximando da gente. – Para vocês estarem infringindo tantas regras assim, só pode ser alguma coisa de extrema urgência.

Harry e eu nos olhamos. Tio Moony estava lá também, eu pensei. Ele devia saber alguma coisa.

-Tio Moony, é verdade que mamãe odiava papai? – eu perguntei de supetão.

Ele nos olhou assustado.

-De onde foi que tiraram essa idéia? – perguntou alarmado.

Harry, então, contou-lhe sobre a lembrança que tinha visto na penseira, e que isso tinha nos deixado confusos. Se minha mãe odiava meu pai, por que eles se casaram?

-Ódio é uma palavra muito forte. – Tio Remus disse depois que escutou tudo o que tínhamos para dizer. – Seu pai era muito imaturo, sempre foi... – ele começou sorrindo, acho que se lembrando dos velhos tempos. – Mas ele mudou.

"Quando Dumbledore o nomeou monitor-chefe no sétimo ano, ele amadureceu, não ficava mais fazendo nenhum tipo de brincadeira, pelo menos não na frente da sua mãe, teve que crescer por causa da doença do pai..." Ele parou por um momento e ficou olhando num ponto fixo da parede. – Acho que isso fez com que sua mãe percebesse o quanto James era um cara legal, que por baixo de toda aquela atitude infantil, estava uma pessoa tão normal quanto as outras; que gostava dos amigos, que estava lá sempre que eles precisassem...

Eu sorri. Acho que nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso tudo. Agora, toda a minha crença que tinha desde criança tinha voltado: meus pais foram, realmente, feitos um para o outro.

-Eu falo como uma pessoa vendo tudo isso de fora, - tio Moony começou de novo – mas eu acho que nunca vi seus pais mais felizes do que no dia do casamento deles e no dia que vocês nasceram. – Harry e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos. – Quando você nasceu, Harry, seu pai estava todo se achando, dizendo que você ia ser um pegador. – eu não consegui parar de rir.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! – eu disse. – Olhe só para esse ser franzino!

-Como se você fosse muita coisa, também! – Harry retrucou.

-E quando você nasceu, Alexis, ele dizia que não ia deixar nenhum garoto chegar perto de você. Nunca!

Senhor James Potter pode ser um tanto chato às vezes, mas eu acho que não existe pai melhor do que ele.

-Já Lily... Lily não tinha nem palavras quando vocês nasceram, mas podia-se ver seus olhos brilhando quando ela olhava para os dois. – tio Moony disse sorrindo.

É, eu tenho os melhores pais do mundo!

* * *

Saímos correndo de dentro da lareira e descemos até onde estava vindo o barulho. Não sei quanto tempo passamos lá no Largo Grimmauld, mas ninguém tinha nos descoberto ainda, porque estavam todos muito ocupados com... UM PÂNTANO NO MEIO DO CORREDOR? Como assim?

-EU DEMANDO QUE TIREM ISSO DAQUI AGORA! – Umbridge berrava, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Eu olhei ao redor e vi Fred e George no meio da bagunça sorrindo igual a dois bobos. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

-É... Acho que não vai rolar, certo, George? – Fred perguntou sorrindo de lado.

-Certo, Fred!

-Muito bem! – Umbridge disse. – Espero que gostem da sua detenção! Os dois me sigam! AGORA!

-Acho que isso também não vai rolar. – George disse e, olhando para Fred, os dois tiraram as varinhas do bolso.

Por um minuto nada aconteceu, mas então eu ouvi o barulho de algo voando em direção à nós e foi quando as vassouras deles chegaram e eles montaram.

-Não vamos tirar o pântano. – George disse.

-Pense nisso como uma lembrancinha nossa. – Fred completou e então eles soltaram mais alguns fogos de artifícios.

Peeves dava urros de alegria, voando por cima de todos.

-Mande o inferno para ela por nós, Peeves! – Fred disse olhando para ele.

E Peeves, quem nós nunca tínhamos visto aceitar ordens de nenhum aluno, tirou seu chapéu e o sacudiu como uma saudação enquanto Fred e George planaram sobre o tumulto ao som de aplausos de todos nós e voaram para fora da porta aberta.

Mas antes que eles pudessem se afastar muito, Fred se virou uma última vez, sorriu para mim, e, finalmente, voou em direção ao horizonte.

Eles iam fazer muita falta!

* * *

_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU CONSEGUI TERMINAR ESSE CAPÍTULO! É muita felicidade para um ser só!_

_Pra quem acha que esse é o fim da série por causa do nome do capítulo: WRONG! Vocês não vão se livrar de mim assim tão fácil!_

_Anyway, espero que tenham gostado e fiquem ligados para os próximos!_

_Xoxox_

**Clarizabel: **Valeu!

**Bet97:** Obrigada! Lógico que não! Alexis/Fred forever!

**Me:** Ah, vamos ver no que isso vai dar ainda. O pessoal votou! xD Obrigada. Pretendo continuar, mesmo que demore um pouco nas atualizações.

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** CALMA! DRAMA ALERT! DRAMA ALERT! Relaxa, Tori! Mesmo que eu terminar essa fic em mais 5 capítulos ainda vai ter a seqüência! Relaxa! E mesmo assim nós vamos continuar conversando! ;) P.S.: Tá bom esse tamanho?

**Lys Weasley:** Quem foi o retardado que disse que só xingamos quem gostamos? Que idiota! Depois de ficar te atormentando, aqui está o capítulo, flor! Espero que tenha gostado! Você teve sorte de eu deixar você ler esse aqui, viu? Só porque eu adoro as nossas conversas! There's no gif for these things that I am feeling. gif


	29. No Ministério

_-Mande o inferno para ela por nós, Peeves! – Fred disse olhando para ele._

_E Peeves, quem nós nunca tínhamos visto aceitar ordens de nenhum aluno, tirou seu chapéu e o sacudiu como uma saudação enquanto Fred e George planaram sobre o tumulto ao som de aplausos de todos nós e voaram para fora da porta aberta._

_Mas antes que eles pudessem se afastar muito, Fred se virou uma última vez, sorriu para mim, e, finalmente, voou em direção ao horizonte._

_Eles iam fazer muita falta!_

* * *

Uma semana após a fuga de Fred e George, o pântano ainda estava lá no meio do corredor; Filch tinha que atravessar os alunos de um lado para o outro e era palpável o desprazer que ele sentia.

Todos nós tínhamos certeza de que Flitwick sabia o que fazer para sumir com o pântano, mas ele apenas o ignorava fazendo Umbridge morrer de ódio sempre que ele dizia não saber.

-Só espero que ela desista logo e dê o fora daqui! – Luna disse durante o café da manhã.

-Concordo com você! – Ginny exclamou. – Qual é, qualquer um é melhor do que ela, não acha, Al?

Por mais que eu ouvisse cada palavra delas, eu estava distante. É estranho de se pensar, mas é puramente lógico, que eu passei a minha vida inteira sem o Fred e de repente uma semana sem ele é tortura. Me sinto tão só. Ok, estou me sentindo Camões aqui. "É um andar solitário por entre a gente." Oh, paradoxo mortal.

-Alexis? – Luna chamou dessa vez.

-Oi? – respondi, finalmente, despertando do meu mundo fazendo as duas rirem sei lá porquê.

-Correio! – Ginny disse apontando para a janela no alto do salão por onde entrava um monte de corujas. Hedwig passou voando por nós e pousou no ombro de Harry. Nada de notícias de mamãe e papai. Eu posso viver com isso.

Então, quando eu já estava quase me levantando e indo para aula, uma outra coruja veio em nossa direção e parou na minha frente, com um envelope amarrado na perna.

Desatei-o imediatamente olhando ao redor um pouco confusa. Abri o envelope e reconheci a letra de Fred.

_Allie!_

_Desculpe ter demorado tanto para te mandar notícias, mas as coisas estão corridas por aqui._

_Eu sei que tinha te prometido contar meus planos no dia em que fui embora, mas não deu muito tempo, então peço desculpas._

_Sem mais enrolação, o negócio é o seguinte: eu e George abrimos uma loja no Beco Diagonal! Você tem que vir o mais rápido que puder!_

"_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" Ótimo nome, não acha? _

_De todo modo, seu pai deve estar querendo me matar agora por causa dessa fuga... Eu acho que vou ter que me cuidar por uns tempos._

_Vou indo agora, mas espero notícias suas._

_Te amo e estou morrendo de saudades,_

_Fred._

-Fred? – Ginny perguntou assim que eu abaixei o pergaminho e sorri.

-Aham. – respondi. Tinha certeza que a minha expressão era a mais boba do mundo. Não que eu ligasse, é claro. – Eles abriram uma loja no Beco Diagonal. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

-É a cara deles, não acham? – Luna perguntou rindo.

-Mamãe vai matá-los. – Ginny comentou sorrindo. – Mas eu adorei essa idéia deles.

Abri minha mochila e peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

_Fred!_

_Ah, não tem problema nenhum, amor! Você só me deixou preocupada, sem saber o que estava acontecendo com você... Nada demais, sabe? _

_Uma loja no Beco Diagonal? Ah, que legal! Pelo menos agora vocês terão um lugar apropriado para venderem essas suas invenções, hein? Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês dois!_

_Não, meu pai não quer te matar. Você é o herói dele agora. Sério! Ele simplesmente deu urros de alegria quando contamos para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido._

_Parabéns!_

_Não se esqueça de me mandar mais notícias ou eu vou acabar com você quando eu te encontrar, senhor Fred Weasley._

_Também te amo e morro de saudades,_

_Allie._

* * *

Maio desapareceu assim como os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano. O período de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s finalmente estava ainda mais próximo. Acho que eu não agüentaria toda aquela pressão.

-Tudo bem por aqui? – Tio Pads perguntou passando por nós no café da manhã.

-Tá, por quê? – Harry perguntou confuso.

-Eu vou precisar fazer algumas coisas fora da escola. Não sei quando volto. – ele sussurrou de volta. – Tem certeza de que vão ficar bem?

-Não se preocupe, Tio Pads. – eu disse. – Eu sei que sem Dumbledore e sem McGonagall Hogwarts não é um lugar muito seguro, mas tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo.

-Qualquer coisa usem o espelho. – ele retrucou e foi embora.

-O que você acha que ele foi fazer? – eu perguntei me aproximando mais de Harry.

-Eu não sei, ele nunca foi tão misterioso. – Harry respondeu olhando para onde tio Pads tinha ido. – Tenho certeza que é alguma coisa da Ordem.

* * *

Uma semana depois tio Pads ainda não tinha voltado. Como já era o final do termo mesmo, as aulas quase já não existiam mais.

-E aí, o que a gente vai fazer? – Ginny me perguntou. Nós estávamos sentadas na sala comunal sozinhas. O quinto ano fazendo N.O.M. de História da Magia e o sétimo N.I.E.M. de poções.

-Sei lá. – respondi de pouco caso fazendo com que Ginny simplesmente rolasse os olhos – Sinceramente, estou com uma preguiça de matar.

-Preguiça ou falta de vontade? – ela perguntou com suspeita.

-E não é a mesma coisa? – eu perguntei de volta me afundando ainda mais no sofá.

-Você notou que a Kethelen está bem distante ultimamente? – Ginny perguntou depois de uns minutos de silêncio.

-Bom, o namorado dela fugiu da escola, né? – eu comentei em tom de óbvio.

-Nem por isso você anda quieta pelos cantos, ignorando todo mundo. – ela rebateu.

-Mas isso é porque eu sou muito legal para ficar um pouco depressiva por causa de um garoto.

-Alexis, você não tem jeito. – ela respondeu rindo. – Tá pra nascer alguém mais louca do que você.

-Às vezes eu fico me perguntando se meus pais me derrubaram de cabeça no chão quando eu era bebê. – eu disse olhando para ela seriamente.

-Okay, não tem mesmo melhor pessoa para ficar com Fred. – ela disse rindo. – Angelina que me desculpe.

-Te desculpar do que, Ginny? – Angelina disse entrando pelo retrato. – Ah, olá Alexis.

-Olá – eu respondi embaraçosamente.

-Nada não, Angelina. – Ginny disse.

Angelina olhou ao redor por mais um instante e voltou o olhar para mim.

-Eles fazem falta, não é? – perguntou com um meio sorriso. – Nunca imaginei que eles fariam isso.

-Sem ofensa, - eu comecei. – mas eu acho que lá fundo todo mundo já sabia disso. Ou então você não os conhecia tão bem quanto pensava. – completei dando de ombros.

Atrás de Angelina, Ginny deu um tapa em sua testa. É, eu sabia que ela queria me matar.

-Sem ofensa, Alexis, - Angelina começou. – mas você se lembra quem foi a namorada dele antes de você?

Eu ri. Tá, e daí que ela tinha namorado Fred antes de mim? Mas o que eu estava falando aqui não tinha nada com isso.

-Mas eu não estou falando nada disso. Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que se você tivesse conversado com ele, saberia disso.

-Mas pra que conversar se têm outras tantas coisas mais interessantes pra fazer? – ela perguntou retoricamente. – Ah, é! Eu acho que você ainda é muito criança para essas coisas.

Nesse ponto eu já sentia toda a pressão que meu sangue fazia ao subir para a minha cabeça. Mas quem ela pensa que é? Eu já estava quase partindo pra cima dela, no maior estilo trouxa, com toda a minha glória de mestiça, quando o retrato abriu de novo e Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram sem fôlego; Harry estava pálido.

-Harry? – eu o chamei assustada. – O que aconteceu? – Naquele momento tudo sumira da minha cabeça. Eu posso ser a irmã mais nova, mas eu me preocupava com Harry tanto quanto ele comigo.

-Vem! – Ron disse puxando a mim e Ginny do sofá enquanto Hermione e Harry subiam até o dormitório masculino.

-Okay, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei mais uma vez assim que entramos no quarto.

-Ele pegou Sirius, Alexis! – Harry exclamou agitado. – Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

-UOU, UOU, UOU! – eu gritei tentando fazê-lo parar de falar. - Vamos com calma! Me explique desde o começo.

-Eu acabei dormindo durante o N.O.M... – eu apenas lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador e ele o ignorou. – então eu tive um daqueles sonhos de novo, Al! – arregalei os olhos desta vez. – Ele pegou Sirius! Voldemort o pegou e está no ministério.

* * *

-Não dá tempo de falar com ninguém! – Harry exclamou irado. – Será que vocês não entendem?

-E você acha que um bando de adolescentes vai conseguir deter Voldemort? – Hermione disse tentando colocar algum senso em Harry.

-Eu não quero vocês lá! Só preciso que me ajudem com alguma distração. – ele disse andando rapidamente pelos corredores.

-Acho que já é tarde demais para nos excluir, Harry! – Neville disse. Nessa altura eu já havia falado com ele e Luna.

-Exatamente! Não pense que vai se livrar de nós tão fácil. – Luna completou sorrindo.

-Al, Luna, vem comigo! – Ginny disse voltando em direção à sala comunal. – Neville, você também! Vocês 3 podem ir. Nós vamos criar a distração.

* * *

-O que temos aqui? – eu perguntei a Ginny quando ela entrou em nosso quarto.

-Fred e George iam usar isso no dia que fugiram. – ela disse tirando uma caixa de fogos de artifício de baixo da cama.

-Eu te amo! – respondi sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

* * *

É, acho que isso, talvez, não tenha sido uma boa idéia.

-Espere só para ver o que vai acontecer com vocês! – Malfoy disse nos puxando em direção à sala de Umbridge.

-Ui, que medo. – eu disse tentando segurar o riso. – Olha só como ele fala sério, Ginny!

Sinceramente? Deve ter faltado oxigênio do meu cérebro no momento que nasci, porque só pode ter essa explicação para eu ser tão retardada assim.

-Alexis, pelo menos uma vez na vida será que dava para você calar a boca? - Ginny reclamou ainda sendo puxada por Goyle. Ela estava mais do que certa, porque, esqueci de comentar, nós estávamos sem varinhas.

-Achamos mais essas duas. – Malfoy disse nos empurrando para dentro da sala.

-Que ótimo. – Umbridge disse sorrindo para a Brigada. – Agora me diga rapaz, onde está Dumbledore? – Ela disse virando-se para Harry, que estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para ela.

-Eu não sei! – ele exclamou como se já tivesse dito isso inúmeras vezes.

-Mentira! – ela exclamou de volta dando um tapa na cara de Harry.

-SUA...! – eu comecei, mas logo tive minha boca tampada.

-Vamos tentar mais uma vez. – ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas naquele exato momento, Snape entrou.

-Mandou me chamar? – ele perguntou com toda aquela voz sombria. Isso me dava arrepios.

-Snape, que bom que chegou. – Umbridge disse olhando para ele. – Está na hora de mais Veritaserum.

- Acho que isso é impossível. – Snape disse monotonamente. – Você acabou com todo o meu estoque. O último foi usado na senhorita Chang.

Opa! Para e volta! Usaram na Chang? Então talvez eu não devesse ter tanto ódio dela assim. Não... Uma coisa não tem nada há ver com a outra, então me deixe voltar com o meu ódio.

-Ele pegou Padfoot! – Harry exclamou olhando para Snape. Eu sei que ele também estava na Ordem, mas não sei se seria a melhor pessoa para fazer algo. – Ele pegou Padfoot de onde ele estava! – Harry disse mais uma vez. Ou Snape era um ator muito bom ou realmente não ligava para Sirius, porque continuou olhando para meu irmão como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Padfoot? – Umbridge perguntou confusa. – Do que ele está falando, Snape?

-Não faço idéia. – ele respondeu dando as costas para a sala e saindo.

-Bem, se você não quer falar, talvez uma Maldição Cruciatus abra sua boca. – Umbridge disse voltando-se para Harry.

-Mmhmm. – a minha boca ainda estava tampada. Eu juro que se não fosse nojento eu já teria lambido ou mordido a mão de Malfoy.

-Mas você não pode! – Hermione exclamou horrorizada.

-O que Cornélius não vê, - Umbridge começou pegando uma foto do Primeiro Ministro de cima da mesa. – Cornérlius não sente. – ela terminou virando o porta retrato para baixo. Doentio.

Meu olhar encontrou o de Harry. Ele aparentava calma, mas eu o conheço muito bem e sei que por dentro ele estava tão assustado quanto eu.

A cara de sapo pegou sua varinha e levantou-a em direção à Harry. Eu fechei os olhos e esperei.

-Cru...

-Diga a ela, Harry! – Hermione gritou desesperada.

Eu abri os olhos confusa. Mas do que ela estava falando?

-Diga, Harry! Ou eu vou!

-Do que ela está falando? – Umbridge perguntou olhando para Harry. – Me diga!

-Dumbledore deixou uma arma escondida aqui na escola e disse que só podíamos usar contra o Ministério. – Mas o quê? Mione, você ficou louca?

Umbridge sorriu.

-Me leve até ela. Agora! – E então ela saiu da sala com Harry e Hermione, nos deixando lá como resto da Brigada.

-Vai ficar quietinha agora, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou tirando a mão da minha boca com um sorriso debochado.

-Cale a boca. – eu reclamei saindo de perto dele e me sentando em uma cadeira.

-Precisamos sair daqui! – Ginny sussurrou chegando mais perto. Ron sorriu.

-Acompanhem a minha deixa. – ele sussurrou de volta. – Ah, que fome! – disse num tom mais alto e colocou a mão dentro do bolso.

-O que tem aí, traidor do sangue? – Zabini perguntou chegando mais perto.

-Só umas balinhas. – Ron respondeu tirando umas pastilhas do bolso. Vomitilhas. Isso me fez sorrir.

-Tá sorrindo por que, Potter? – Crabbe perguntou se aproximando também.

-É que eu também estou com fome e Ron tem isso.

-Tinha, você quer dizer! – Malfoy disse pegando as Vomitilhas da mão de Ron. – Agora são nossas.

Isso não vai ser bonito.

Luna e Neville já tinham entendido tudo e se afastaram.

Dito e feito. No momento em que eles colocaram as pastilhas na boca começaram a vomitar e não foi nada bonito.

-Caramba, eu acho que elas estavam estragadas! Ainda bem que nós não comemos! – Ron exclamou debochando.

-Para de falar e pegue logo sua varinha! – Ginny reclamou, perto de Malfoy, já pegando as varinhas que estavam com ele e nos devolvendo.

-Espero que melhorem rápido! – eu disse sorrindo. – Ooops, vocês não tem o antídoto. Foi mal! – completei gargalhando e saindo de lá junto com Ginny, Ron, Neville e Luna.

* * *

-Harry! – eu gritei quando o vi saindo da Floresta Proibida com Hermione. – Cadê a Umbridge?

-Teve um pequeno problema com os centauros. – ele disse sem fôlego.

-Só espero que nunca mais volte. – Neville comentou.

-E vocês? Como conseguiram fugir? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Ron disse que estava com fome e que tinha balas no bolso. Malfoy e os amigos tomaram as Vomitilhas da mão dele. – Ginny disse sorrindo.

-Não foi nada bonito. – Luna completou.

-Brilhante! – Hermione disse surpresa.

-Já aconteceu antes. – Ron respondeu encabulado.

-E então, como vamos chegar a Londres? – eu perguntei entusiasmada. Olá, adrenalina.

-Olha, não é que eu não agradeça o que vocês fizeram, mas isso é muito perigoso! – Harry disse. E lá vamos nós mais uma vez.

-A AD foi criada apenas com palavras? – Neville perguntou de repente. – Ou ela realmente tinha algum fundamento? – Ui, _sumemo_, Neville!

Harry virou-se novamente para nós e bufou.

-Então, como vamos para lá? – ele perguntou desistindo.

-Voando é claro! – Luna respondeu sonhadora.

* * *

Então, eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu acho que é muito estranho voar em algo que não se possa ver. Sim, sim, você até pode ver os benditos Testrálios, mas só quem já tenha visto a morte e eu me orgulho em dizer que ainda não a vi. Graças à Merlin!

Isso não quer dizer que eu tenho medo de altura, mas ainda bem que não demorou muito.

Descemos e fomos correndo até a entrada que ficava dentro de uma cabine telefônica.

-Perfeito! – eu reclamei. – Alguém sabe como vamos entrar?

-Sem problemas! – Ron disse tomando a frente e digitando alguns números. – Papai já me trouxe aqui antes.

-No dia "leve seu filho ao trabalho?" – Harry perguntou tirando uma onda.

-Cale a boca! – Ron respondeu enfezado dando um soco em Harry.

-As meninas poderiam parar, por favor? – eu reclamei de mau humor. – Aqui já está bastante apertado e eu não quero apanhar!

Finalmente a nossa entrada fora aprovada (não faço idéia como, porque, pensem comigo, o que fariam sete adolescentes, que deveriam estar em Hogwarts, dentro do Ministério da Magia numa hora dessas? Eu não vou mais questionar quando meu pai diz que o sistema não funciona.) e descemos até o Átrio rapidamente.

-Ok... Por onde agora? – Ginny perguntou olhando ao redor. Estava escuro pra caramba.

-Me sigam! – Harry disse tomando a frente.

Não sei muito bem por onde fomos passando; uma porque eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em um tour pelo Ministério e outra porque eu estava muito preocupada com o fato de que meu tio pudesse estar morrendo. Ou até morto.

-Nesta porta aqui! – Harry disse abrindo uma porta em particular e entrando.

Continuamos andando por uns corredores sem encontrar nada. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso.

-Eu não entendo! – Harry murmurou. – Ele devia estar aqui!

-Não tem nada, Harry! – Hermione disse se aproximando dele.

-Ahn... Harry? – Neville o chamou, um pouco mais atrás. – Este aqui tem o seu nome.

Olhamos para ele confuso. No final de uma prateleira estava uma esfera translúcida, com uma espécie de fumaça dentro dela. Imediatamente a palavra "profecia" veio à minha mente e então me lembrei do sonho.

Não... Isso não era possível! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Aquilo tudo era apenas um sonho, como, pela barba de Merlin, poderia existir tal profecia que se destinava à Harry dentro do Ministério? Quais eram as chances?

Olhei ao redor. A sala não parecia nada com a do sonho. Talvez nem tudo estivesse tão perdido assim.

-Bom, mas o que temos aqui? – Disse uma voz estranha à nossa frente. Uma figura mascarada apareceu andando lentamente até nós, com a varinha empunhada. – Parece que alguns de nós não sabem diferenciar realidade de sonhos. – a figura disse tirando a máscara revelando Lucius Malfoy. Agora já era!

-Onde está Sirius? – Harry perguntou assustado. Ok, ele não demonstrava, mas eu o conheço muito bem.

Uma risada doentia veio ao fundo.

-Bebezinho Potter está preocupado com Sirius Black? – uma mulher disse e voltou a rir.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. – Neville disse raivoso. Então ela é Bellatrix?

-O garoto Longbottom! – ela exclamou divertida. – Como vão seus pais?

-Bem agora que serão vingados! – Neville disse indo até ela, mas foi segurado em tempo por Harry e Ron.

-Agora sem mais tempo a perder, me passe a profecia, Potter! – Lucius disse estendendo a mão. – O Lorde das Trevas fará bom uso dela.

-De que isso adianta para Voldemort? – Harry perguntou confuso. Na verdade, acho que aquela era a pergunta de todo mundo.

-Como ousa dizer o nome dele? – Bellatrix começou furiosa. – SEU MESTIÇO IMUNDO!

-Calma, Bellatrix! – Lucius disse e então se voltando para Harry continuou. – Imagine ter todas as respostas que você sempre quis e não te deram. – Lucius disse em um tom brando olhando seriamente para Harry. – Apenas me dê a profecia, garoto.

-Eu esperei 14 anos. – Harry disse desolado. Ah, por favor, Harry, não dê para ele. Ao redor, mais comensais apareceram.

-Eu sei. – Lucius disse em um tom de compreensão.

-Posso esperar mais! – Harry respondeu. – AGORA! – e então nós sete apontamos nossas varinhas (um para cada direção) e gritamos "Stupefy" juntos.

Lógico que não foi o suficiente para acabarmos com todos aqueles COMENSAIS DA MORTE MAIORES DE IDADE, SEGUIDORES DA ARTE DAS TREVAS, mas isso nos deu tempo de fugirmos. Pelo menos eu acho.

Mas como eu sou um ser totalmente provido de coordenação motora e reflexos rápidos, eu tropecei no meu próprio pé e caí de cara no chão. Literalmente. Eu estava sentindo a sangue escorrer do meu nariz.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – eu gritei de dor. Sei que isso não adiantava em nada já que eu estava fugindo de pessoas que queriam me matar, mas xingar alivia a dor pra caramba!

Eu nem sei bem ao certo quanto tempo ficamos correndo por entre os corredores feito idiotas, só sei que quando eu encontrei com o resto do pessoal, todos nós saímos correndo em direção a uma porta à nossa frente.

Caímos em queda livre. Ótimo! Eu já estava com um nariz quebrado, mas m membro era a coisa mais ridícula do mundo!

De algum modo, não caímos no chão com tudo. Algo segurou nossa queda apenas alguns centímetros do chão e então sim nós caímos.

-Mas que lugar é esse? – Hermione perguntou olhando ao redor.

-Eu escuto vozes. – Harry disse se aproximando de um véu.

Olhei ao redor. Era esta a sala do meu sonho! Era este o véu por onde tio Sirius passava. Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Então, uma nuvem preta rondou ao nosso redor. Quando tudo clareou novamente, eu entendi tudo.

Eu não conseguia me mexer por mais que eu tentasse.

Dolohov estava me segurando o mais forte que podia e ainda estava com a varinha apontada para meu rosto.

_Isso não vai acabar nada bem. Tá igualzinho ao sonho!_

Lucius Malfoy estava no centro do circulo formado, falando com Harry.

-Agora me entregue a profecia e nada vai acontecer aos seus amigos.

-Não Harry! Não faça isso! – Neville gritou, fazendo com que Bellatrix o machucasse.

-É uma armadilha, Harry! – eu disse tentando me desvencilhar de Dolohov.

Harry olhou para nós; Cada um sendo segurado por um Comensal da Morte. Nossas chances não estavam muito boas. Ele chegou mais perto de Lucius.

-Garoto inteligente. – ele disse estendendo a mão.

Harry sorriu de lado e então soltou a profecia no chão que se quebrou em vários pedaços.

-NÃO! – Lucius bradou e foi na direção de Harry com a varinha empunhada.

Era o fim. Eu não podia ver. Meu irmão ia morrer bem na minha frente.

Então, quando eu achei que tudo estava acabado, Sirius apareceu bem ao lado de Harry e defendeu o feitiço lançado por Lucius.

-Nunca mais chegue perto do meu afilhado. – Tio Pads disse dando-lhe um soco.

Logo atrás chegaram outros membros da Ordem: Moody, Tonks, Tio Moony, mamãe e papai e o Sr. Weasley.

Cada um saiu atrás de um Comensal.

-SAIAM DAQUI! – papai gritou para nós.

-NÃO! – Harry gritou. Eu apenas olhava ao redor assustada. Nada estava mudando. Tio Sirius ia morrer. Eu não podia deixar com que isso acontecesse.

E tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido, meus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar direito.

Perto de mim, mamãe duelava com Dolohov e tio Pads com Bellatrix.

-Que é isso Bella? – Gritou meu tio com o tom zombeteiro dele. – É tudo o que você tem? – completou com uma risada e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Um flash de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix. O tempo congelou aos meus olhos. Não! Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Não dessa vez!

Mas ao contrário do que tinha acontecido em meu sonho, tio Pads se desviou e a maldição bateu na parede, não acertando ninguém.

_Mas..._

-Alexis, saia daqui! – Tio Pads disse olhando diretamente para mim. – Está tudo bem! Nada vai acontecer. Apenas saia daqui!

Ainda assustada, eu olhei para a batalha que acontecia ao meu redor; todos pareciam estar se saindo muito bem e ninguém corria nenhum risco.

Foi então que eu vi Bellatrix sair correndo em direção ao Átrio com Harry em seu encalço.

-HARRY! – papai e mamãe gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ele não parou; Continuou correndo atrás de Lestrange e eu fui atrás.

Eu não sei o que eu podia fazer, mas eu sentia que não podia ficar parada.

-Stupefy! – Harry bradou com a varinha apontada para Bellatrix.

Bellatrix caiu no chão, zonza.

Era só uma questão de tempo até ela ser presa, mas de repente eu me lembrei que o sonho não acabava por aí. Então Voldemort apareceu por lá.

Simples assim, como se todo mundo bruxo não estivesse nem aí pra ele, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo Voldemort estar no saguão de entrada do Ministério.

E sabe o que me confundiu ainda mais? O fato de Dumbledore ter aparecido no mesmo instante! Ok, a partir daí eu já não sabia mais nada o que ia acontecer.

Dumbledore e Voldemort começaram a duelar e lá no segundo plano eu vi Bellatrix entrando em uma das lareiras e fugindo. Droga! Por que a gente conseguiu pegar os mais sem graças e deixamos a sádica fugir? Qual é, pessoal!

O duelo não demorou muito, mal começou já terminou, mas o mais estranho de tudo foi quando Harry começou a agir de uma forma estranha; ele se retorcia no chão, seus olhos estavam esbranquiçados... Mas eu podia ouvir a voz de Voldemort saindo de Harry.

-Você perdeu, meu velho. – ele disse se referindo à Dumbledore. – Você é fraco e todos os seus amigos vão morrer. – completou. Acho que agora ele se dirigia a Harry.

E então a coisa mais fantástica de todas aconteceu; Harry retomou o controle sobre si.

-Você é o fraco, Tom. – ele disse. – E eu tenho pena de você, pois você não sabe o que é amizade nem amor.

Eu não sei explicar o que exatamente aconteceu naquele instante, só que, de repente o ministro chegou junto com mais um pessoal dele.

-Ele voltou. – Fudge exclamou alarmado vendo Voldemort desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

Não, sério?

* * *

_AI MEU DEUS! EU TERMINEI ESSE CAPÍTULO!_

_Agora só me resta mais um e vocês podem dizer adeus à FBH e olá Only The Strong Survive!_

_Mas eu ainda vou demorar um pouquinho para postar OTSS porque eu vou terminar de passar FBH pro inglês... xD_

_Anyways, me desculpem por toda essa demora, eu sei que realmente foi muito longa dessa vez, mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Pois é, fazia tempo que eu não te via por aqui! Haha. Espero que tenha gostado de desculpe pela demora!

**Lys Weasley:** Você é surtada, Lys! Ahaha. Espero que tenha gostado desse, bb. Depois de te provocar tanto no tumblr aqui está! E já mandou a carta pro seu pai? xD

**Bet97:** Nossa, coitada. Vai sofrer sem o Fred. Ou até que não. Parece que a vida dela está sendo bem corrida.

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Ah, que bom que gostou, Tori! No próximo capítulo, finalmente a idéia que sua irmã me deu vem pra nós! xD

**Mah Judd Weasley:** *-* Sério? Eu ainda acho que esse aqui é melhor! xD Obrigada, bestie! Te amo!


	30. Finalmente a Verdade

_-Você é o fraco, Tom. – ele disse. – E eu tenho pena de você, pois você não sabe o que é amizade nem amor. _

_Eu não sei explicar o que exatamente aconteceu naquele instante, só que, de repente o ministro chegou junto com mais um pessoal dele._

_-Ele voltou. – Fudge exclamou alarmado vendo Voldemort desaparecer diante de seus olhos. _

_Não, sério?_

* * *

-Vem cá, Al. – mamãe me chamou um pouco depois de todo o escarcéu. – Me deixe arrumar o seu nariz.

-DÃO! DÁ DUDO BEM ASSIM! – eu gritei em pânico. Não pensem que eu tinha medo de a minha mãe fazer alguma coisa errada, porque isso não é verdade. Eu tinha pavor mesmo era de mexerem em mim quando eu estava com dor e um nariz quebrado dói pra caramba.

-Alexis, quer parar de graça? – a coisa já estava ficando feia pro meu lado. – Não é como se você nunca tivesse quebrado alguma parte de corpo, né?

-Dão é a besba coisa. – como eu odiava o jeito que eu estava falando. Eu parecia uma retardada ou sei lá.

-Alexis, agora já chega! – ela ordenou.

Relutantemente, e ao mesmo tempo não, eu caminhei em direção a ela.

-Episkey. – ela disse com a varinha apontada para o meu nariz. No mesmo instante ele ficou muito quente e muito frio. – Está vendo? Não sei pra que tanto drama.

-Se ela não fizesse isso, não seria filha do James. - Tio Moony disse se aproximando de nós. – Está tudo bem com vocês?

-Sim e com você? – mamãe perguntou preocupada. Acho que uma batalhazinha de nada e todo mundo já fica preocupado com todo mundo.

-Eu ainda não entendo como vocês conseguiram chegar aqui em tempo. – comentei olhando para os dois.

-Snape nos avisou no momento em que percebeu que vocês tinham fugido da escola. – Tio Pads disse se aproximando de nós. – E foi por pouco que vocês não morrem. – ele terminou o comentário arrepiando-se.

-Não quero nem pensar nisso. – papai disse também se juntando a nós junto com Harry.

Mas tudo isso ainda não eliminava as minhas perguntas. Eu apenas olhei para eles curiosa e acho que eles entenderam tudo.

-Vamos. – mamãe disse. – Nós podemos conversar em particular em Hogwarts.

* * *

Era estranho estar de volta menos de horas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido no Ministério. Eu esperava que fosse começar a maior batalha, todo mundo saindo atrás de Voldemort, procurando seus possíveis esconderijos... Mas nada disso aconteceu.

-Eu acho que vocês já estão grandes o suficiente para saberem o que realmente aconteceu... – mamãe disse quando entramos na sala de Dumbledore.

-Você quer dizer... – Harry começou.

-É, a razão de você ter essa cicatriz, Harry. – papai o interrompeu completando.

Aquilo era o que nós sempre quisemos saber, mas nunca ninguém nos disse. Talvez por sermos muito crianças ou até mesmo por puro medo de reviver o passado... Não sei.

Dumbledore trouxe a Penseira para o meio da sala.

-Quando vocês quiserem. – ele disse em um tom brando e se afastou um pouco.

Mamãe suspirou e apontou a varinha para a cabeça, tirando uma substância, nem líquida nem gasosa, prata e a depositando na Penseira. Logo após isso, papai fez o mesmo.

-Prontos? – papai perguntou se virando para nós.

Acho que aí estava a pergunta mais importante: Será que, realmente, estávamos?

Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos. Era agora ou nunca, e eu esperava por isso desde sempre, mas estava com medo.

-Tá tudo bem, Al. – Harry disse se aproximando de mim e tomando a minha mão. – É apenas uma lembrança, ok?

Eu sorri para ele e então nos aproximamos da Penseira e mergulhamos, caindo em círculos até chegarmos em nossa antiga casa em Godric's Hollow.

-Lily, nós não temos mais tempo! – nos viramos e vimos nossos pais, bem mais novos devo dizer, correndo de um lado para o outro.

-Eu já estou quase terminando, James. – mamãe disse com duas bolsas grandes na mão. – Aqui. – ela disse dando uma para papai. – Pegue Alexis e vai. Eu já estou quase indo com Harry.

-Lily...

-Não se preocupe, estarei logo atrás de você. – ela disse sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo rápido. – Agora ande, James!

Papai entrou na lareira meio que contrariado.

-É bom você não demorar mesmo. – ele disse antes de desaparecer no meio das chamas verde-esmeralda.

Mamãe olhou ao redor e deu um sorriso triste, como se soubesse que nada mais seria o mesmo...

Subiu as escadas apressada (eu e Harry corremos atrás), abriu uma porta escrito "Harry" e mergulhou para dentro do quarto azul.

-Agora chegou a nossa vez, amor. – ela disse se aproximando do berço. – Papai e Alexis já foram. – ela completou sorrindo. – Tomara que você nunca precise saber disso, Harry.

Ela se debruçou sobre o berço, quando a porta do quarto explodiu.

-Mas o quê...? – eu estava confusa olhando ao redor. Não! Não! Eles ainda estavam na casa? Não!

Mamãe colocou Harry no berço novamente e se virou para Voldemort.

-Afaste-se. – ele disse apontando a varinha para ela.

-Não! Por favor! O Harry não! Me leve no lugar dele. – ela implorava.

Ao meu lado, Harry estava paralisado, com os olhos vidrados na cena que acontecia à nossa frente.

-Você não precisa morrer. Apenas me entregue o garoto. – Voldemort disse mais uma vez. Ele realmente achou que ela faria isso?

-Nunca! – ela disse.

-Garota tola. – ele disse apontando a varinha para mamãe.

-NÃO! – Harry gritou ao meu lado, mas nada disso adiantava e nós sabíamos muito bem disso.

Voldemort hesitou por um instante e então sorriu de um jeito que me deu um frio na espinha.

-Crucio. – ele disse com a varinha apontada pra mamãe, que gritou de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Não... – eu murmurei, lágrimas começando a escorrer em meu rosto.

A cena se dissolveu e então estávamos de volta na sala de estar.

-Prongs, tente manter a calma. – Tio Moony dizia segurando papai pelos ombros. – Está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada com eles.

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE DISSO, REMUS! – ele gritou chorando. – Não sabe...

-Remus! Me ajude aqui! – Tio Pads chamou do alto da escada.

-Você vai ficar bem? – Moony perguntou se voltando para papai, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Eu já volto.

Papai olhava ao redor desolado, sem nenhuma esperança. Acho que se fosse comigo, eu também estaria me sentindo do mesmo jeito.

Não sei bem ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas de repente ouvi passos na escada e me virei naquela direção vendo tio Moony descendo com um Harry todo sorridente nos braços e tio Pads carregando mamãe no colo.

-Prongs? – Sirius o chamou chegando mais perto. Papai olhou para ele, com uma chama de esperança ardendo em seus olhos. -Calma, meu velho, eles estão bem. – ele completou sorrindo.

* * *

Voltamos para a sala de Dumbledore chocados; tudo aquilo... Será que tinha mesmo acontecido?

-Você... Você... – Harry gaguejou olhando para mamãe. Ela sorriu e então Harry disparou ao seu encontro e a abraçou forte.

Eu, ainda atônita com tudo o que tinha acontecido, me afastei um pouco e me sentei em uma cadeira disposta ali.

Eu nunca imaginaria que algo assim pudesse ter acontecido...

-Agora que vocês já sabem o que aconteceu... – Dumbledore disse quebrando o silêncio. – Acho que está na hora de saberem do que se trata essa profecia. – Ninguém disse nada. – Apesar de não ter nada com você, Alexis, nada mais justo do que você entender o porquê de tudo isso que vocês acabaram de ver.

-A profecia diz o seguinte: "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

-"Um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro"? – eu perguntei confusa.

-"Pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"? – Harry perguntou de volta. – Eu tenho que matá-lo? E que negócio é esse de "ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece" e "o marcará como seu igual."?

-Eu sei que você tem muitas dúvidas, Harry. – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso simpático. – Então vamos lá. Sim, você é o único que pode derrotá-lo. Ninguém mais.

Eu estava estarrecida com aquilo. Harry tem que matar Voldemort? Como assim? Ele não é um assassino. Harry, quero dizer.

-Há muitas maneiras de interpretar a profecia, sabe? – Dumbledore continuou como se nunca tivesse pausado. – Mas Voldemort optou por ir atrás de você, apesar de ter mais um menino que se encaixava nessa profecia. – ele pausou mais uma vez olhando para todos na sala. – Ah sim, Neville Longbottom também nasceu no final de Julho, não se lembram? Mas, por algum motivo, Voldemort foi atrás de um mestiço, contrariando toda sua crença de que os puros-sangues são superiores.

"Foi isso que o igualou a você, Harry. Os dois mestiços. Quanto ao poder que ele não conhece, já parou para pensar no que aconteceu quando sua mãe entrou na sua frente naquela noite em Godric's Hollow?" Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – É claro que não, me desculpe. Mas então, por causa disso, um feitiço muito antigo foi feito e é por isso que Voldemort não conseguiu te matar. Por causa do Amor que sua mãe sente por você, Harry. E enquanto você viver onde o sangue de sua mãe corre, você estará seguro. Mas o feitiço se quebra quando você completar 17 anos. – ele terminou e se sentou.

Acho que aquilo era muita informação para o meu cérebro. Feitiços antigos, Harry ter que matar Voldemort, é... Aquela estava sendo uma noite e tanto, mas eu tinha a impressão de que não ia acabar por aí.

-Aposto que você deve estar se perguntando como foi que eu sabia sobre o feitiço que Bellatrix mandaria sobre mim, não é? – Tio Pads perguntou se aproximando de mim.

-Pra falar a verdade, não é a primeira coisa que se passa na minha cabeça, mas sim, quero muito saber isso. – eu disse sorrindo. – Andou escutando atrás das paredes é?

-Da porta, para ser mais preciso. – ele me corrigiu rindo. – No dia em que você e Harry estavam conversando sobre isso lá no Largo Grimmauld eu estava passando pelo corredor e escutei vocês dois. – ele explicou. – Isso me deixou um pouco assustado, com esses sonhos do Harry e então você com esses "sonhos sobre o futuro", mas com um pouquinho de pesquisa, eu descobri que você é descendente de uma vidente.

-Eu o quê? – mas será que tudo só acontece na minha família?

-Já te explicaram porque existem os nascidos trouxas? – ele perguntou e eu neguei. – Dizem que é porque eles descendem de algum bruxo, mesmo que seja um parentesco muito distante. E foi exatamente do lado de Lily que eu achei essa descendência.

-Você está dizendo, que em algum lugar do passado, eu tive um parente bruxo? – mamãe perguntou se aproximando.

-Mesmo que os poderes não tenham se manifestado em nenhuma outra pessoa, isso não significa que a sua família é inteiramente trouxa, Lils. – papai disse.

-Vivendo e aprendendo. – ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu que o diga. – Harry e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Mais um ano letivo que se termina.

Mais um ano que a Grifinória ganha a Taça de Quadribol!

Eu estou na melhor casa do mundo ou o quê? Também, com um time como o nosso, não tem pra ninguém.

Sim, sou suspeita já que meu irmão é o Apanhador e o meu namorado e o gêmeo dele (a.k.a. meu melhor amigo) sendo os Batedores até quase o final da temporada...

-Prontos para irem embora? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo enquanto nos dirigíamos até a estação em Hogsmeade.

-Mais do que nunca! – Harry exclamou contente. Acho que agora ele já tinha assimilado tudo o que estava ocorrendo.

-Vou sentir falta de vocês. – ela disse mais uma vez.

-Qual é, você realmente acha que eu não vou dar um jeito de fazê-los entrarem de penetra na festa da minha amiga? – eu sugeri. – Não vai ser bem penetra se ela estiver sabendo, mas deu pra entender, né?

-É, Al, deu sim. – Ginny disse segurando a risada.

Acho que vamos ter um verão e tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco sombrio.

Mas não temos com o que nos preocupar, afinal, agora todos sabem que Voldemort está de volta e aposto que a segurança vai estar reforçada e, de todo modo, Hogwarts sempre estará aí, pro que der e vier.

**FIM**

* * *

_Aaaaah! Terminei! Agora pra valer!_

_Nossa, quase um mês depois de postar o penúltimo capítulo eu volto com o último!_

_Muito obrigada à todos que leram, releram (é, eu estou falando com vocês. xD), tiveram a santa paciência de me agüentar..._

_Enfim, gostaria de agradecer infinitamente à vocês! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pelas mensagens e tudo o mais._

_Em breve virá a continuação e espero que vocês a leiam também, mas não se preocupem, eu irei avisá-los. Irei postar uma nota aqui na FBH mesmo, comunicando, ok?_

_Um grande beijo à todos e até Only The Strong Survive!_

_s2_

**Lys Weasley: **Ah, honey! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! xD. Mals a demora (pode me xingar bastante no tumblr. Vou aceitar o seu anon hate. xD) Te amo!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** aahaha. Pois é! Mandou! Yay! PADFOOT NÃO PODE MORRER! A minha vida não teria sentido se eu o matasse! Um duelo sangrento entre as duas ia ser phoda!

**Mel Cullen Malfoy:** Por nada.

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Tori, nossa! Finalmente agora todo mundo sabe! Manda um grande beijo pra sua irmã e fala que eu a amo! xD Que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijoss!

**Bet97:** Nossa, eu ia fazer o maior fight da Alexis com a Angelina, mas eu pensei melhor e vamos deixar em off. Quem sabe eu faça uma AU sobre o que teria acontecido se os três não tivessem chegado lá! Rsrsrs

Não, foram 28. 2 capítulos aí foram notas. xD Eu aviso quando a continuação vier, ok?

Beijos!


	31. Nota do Autor 3

Só pra avisar que Only The Strong Survive já está publicada, ok?

Eu não consegui resistir! Rsrsrs

Beijos!


End file.
